A New Chapter
by PinkFan-Gurl
Summary: Its been a year since Bubbles, Buttercup, and Blossom became the Powerpuff Girls Z. Then our heroines are caught in the favor of old enemies. But when it appears the girls have bitten off more then they can chew, will new heroes come? PPGZxRRBZ
1. They're Back!

**Well, this is exciting! and somewhat nerve wrecking...my first story! i hope you guys like it, my sister does! well, Enjoy! (and review, if you have suggestians im willing to use them XD)**

* * *

** Chapter # 1: They're Back  
**

**(Bubbles POV)**

"Make the shot, Anderson! Make the shot!" Buttercup screamed at the tv.

"Buttercup, take it down will you? You're so loud!" Blossom shouted at her friend whil stuffing a cookie in her mouth. She smiled in contentment.

"Ooo!" I squealed, looking at a fashion magazine. "Look at this skirt, Blossom! Isn't it the cutest skirt you have ever seen?" I giggle, holding the picture in front of Blossom's nose. Blossom nodded and her voice was muffled by cookie crumbs when she tried to speak.

Blossom is wearing a black t shirt with a hot pink sports jacket over the top. She also had on jean capris along with whit socks and pink and white converse. Her long orange hair is still always pulled up in her usual ponytail that reached her mid-back, held up by her original bow that is half the size of her head. She isn't as boy crazy as she used to be, and she is more studious then last year. Now she even has quite a few guys trailing her now, who she practically pays no mind to. However, she does still have a sugar addiction.

Buttercup is still her tomboy self and she is still into sports. She is still the toughest puff z and thats the way we like her. She is wearing a white t shirt with a pair of green sweatpants and a green hoody sweatshirt along with black and green tennis shoes. She still wears her raven hair in that rat nest style which Blossom and I protest against, but that still hasn't seemed to chage her mind.

I am wearing a purple top, with a white tank top under it. I am also wearing a blue skirt with white leggings and tan flat shoes. I haven't changed very much in the last year either. I still wear my hair in my usual ringlet pigtails, they're just slightly longer. Maybe half an inch. I am still one of the most popular girls in the 8th grade alongside Buttercup and Blossom. And it is extremely annoying when a new guy asks you out every 2 minutes.

Poochi and Ken glided into the room. "Hey girls, arn't you going to be late for school?" Poochi asked, trying to point at the clock that read 7:56am.

"Oh my gosh! You're right! Come on girls!" i shrieked, noticing the time. Blossom gathered up her notebook, mathbook, and pencil case and packed them away into her book bag. I did the same, but stopped in the doorway. Buttercup continued watching the soccer game. "Hurry up, Buttercup," i said patiently.

Buttercup's eyes stayed glued to the tv screen when she responded. "Just...one..more...minute"

"Buttercup!"

Snatching her bag, Buttercup slumped outof the lab, with me close behind them.

"WOW! She's good," Poochi said to Ken once we left.

"Yeah, Bubbles was able to tame the wild beast," Ken teased back, humoring himself and Poochi.

**(At school)**

Blossom, Buttercup,and I sat at our desks, chatting before class started. "Why couldn't i have watched one more minute?" Buttercup questioned me.

"Relax, Buttercup. Ken could always record it on the dvr." interjected Blossom, trying to distinguish any left over anger or irritation.

"Its still not the same," Buttercup grumbled, slightly louder than a whisper.

Then our worst nightmare strode into the room. "Hey everyone! Look at my new dress! Doesn't it just bring out my natural beauty?" Today Princess was wearing a dress that resembled a giant pink and purple candy cane.

Quickly, Princess's little entourage of Tess and Brandy came over and started showering her with useless compliments. "OMG! Princess, you are definetly the most beautiful and popular girl in the entire school!" Brandy exclaimed.

"You have the cutest clothes ever, Princess!" Tess added swiftly.

Princess nodded in satisfied agreement. "Girls, Girls. Tell me something that I don't already know!

Buttercup rolled her eyes. Blossom crossed her eyes and twirled her finger around her head, indicating to Buttercup and me that Princess

and Tess and Brandy were crazy. No doubt. I giggled.

Buttercup leaned back in her chair and let out an exasperated sigh. "Like we didn't already know that? Thats common fact around these parts" The 3 of us laughed hard at that comment. Suddenly the bell rang, notifying everyone that first hour was starting. Ms. Keane strolled into the room with a wide grin on her face, like usual. I'm glad that the Mayor and Ms Bellum were able to arrange our schedules so that the girls and I got to be in the same class again and have Ms Keane as our 1st hour teacher **(science),** and 4th hour teacher**(math)**. For some reason, she looks exceptionally happy today.

"Good morning, class!" Today we are being welcomed by 3 new students, who are the boys of one of my good friends. Boys why don't you introduce yourselves?" Ms Keane told us in a notably good mood. _No wonder! She always gets extremely happy over one new student. Now we got 3! _Ms Keane gestured for for the three strangers to come inside the class.

A blonde boy about 15, walked in. His hair was in a spiked out look and his eyes were the most beautiful, vibrant blue i have ever seen. He was wearing a blue t shirt and blue jeans ripped at the knee. He also had on blue and white Jordans. All in all, he didn't look that bad. He introduced himself as Eiji, but at the very sight of him 3 gasps escaped from the back of the room. He may be fooling the rest of 'em, but the 3 of us knew the truth, and his name was NOT Eiji. He was Boomer, one and the same. And if Boomer was here, then Brick and Butch must not be far behind. Blossom and I shared a worried glance. Buttercup snapped the pencil she was gripping in her hand.

The next boy was dressed in a red, baggy hoody sweatshirt and black jeans with red and whit sneakers. His hair reached just below his shoulder and a red backwards baseball cap covered the rest of his hair. His eyes were a deep red. He looked 15 also. He said his name was Kukai, but that was definetly Brick, leader of the Rowdyruff Boys Z.

Finally, one last familiar face entered the room. His eyes were as green as a forest in full bloom and his hair was a raven color pulled up in a symmetric ponytail. He looked 15 like his brothers which worried me. If they were 15 they might be stronger then us. He was wearing a deep green sweatshirt and blue jeans with black and green sneakers. He stated that his name was Ikuto, but that was obviously Butch.

There was an eruption of chatter and I heard several girls giggling about how cute they were and how they wanted to go out with them.

I rolled my eyes at their comments. Ms Keane interrupted the several conversations saying," Why don't you boys find an empty seat somewhere." Boomer, or should i call him Eiji, nervously took the seat in front of me. I plastered a fake smile on my face to be polite. Bu- Ikuto followed his brothers lead, and took a seat on Buttercup's right.

"Hmmm," Princess thought to herself. "That red one is totes cut!" She glance around and noticed no empty seats around her, so she improvised. Princess pushed the girl on her right. Then she shot her hand straight up into the air. Before she was called on she shouted," Ms Keane! There's a seat right here that he can sit in!"

Ms Kean laughed her sweet laugh and replied," Thank you for your concern ,Princess, but Chloe already sits there." Scanning the room, she spotted a desk behind Blossom, and suggested that one instead.

Kukai shuffled around the desks, grinning at the different girls he noticed, relieved that he didn't need to sit next to the crazy girl who looked like Christmas candy. As the day dragged on, we desperatly wished that Mojo was up to no-good so we could get out of there. And, to make it worse, them dumb RRBZ are in all of our classes. I wonder how long we'll be able to handle their obnoxious behavior. But finally, school was over!

"Let's get out of here," Buttercup said, rising from her chair.

"I'll catch up with you guys at the lad later," I responded.

"Where are you going?" Blossom directed toward me.

"To the park. I'm supposed to see Cody today." I left out the part that he hasn't been showing up very much anymore. But i still always went on our usual days, just in case he decided to go on that day. Better safe then sorry is what i assumed.

"Ohh" Blossom nudged me with a wierd smile on her face. "Have fun, Bubbles" she winked at me. Then Buttercup and Blossom scurried out of the building and went on their way to the lab.

I grabbed my book bag and stuffed all of my belongings into it and walked down the hallway. I past Boomer, Brick, and Butch so i smiled at them to be polite. I continued on my usual path to the park.

**(Boomer's POV)**

I was talking with my brothers when i noticed that blonde girl who dressed in blue walk past us. I think her name was Bubbles. She gave us an awkward smile and I smiled back. I don't know why but i felt a wierd attraction toward her andi felt compelled to follow her. I didn't notice my brothers talking to me and I didn't ask what they said. "I'll see you guys later" i said, walking off in the same direction the blonde girl did.

"Where are you going?" I heard Butch's voice following after me.

"To the park I guess. I want to clear my mind."

Brick rolled his eyes. "Whatever. See you at home." Brick responded. He appeared uninterested in whatever i planned on doing, and I was fine with that. After my brothers were out of sight, i followed Bubbles to the park, cautiosly watching if she might turn around.

* * *

**Well, what did you think? I thought it was a pretty good introductory chapter.**

**Well, please review! and don't be to mean! im sensative! XD**


	2. Your Secret is Safe With Me

**Wierd Fact: Before going into space, astronauts are not allowd to eat beans!**

* * *

**Chapter #2 Your Secret is Safe With ME**

**(Bubbles POV)**

"La la la," I was humming as I skipped along the sidewalk. Then I spotted a familiar face. He was sitting on a swing, a couple yards away. He looked the same as usual. Well, more like the way i remembered him, its been that long. He was wearing a black hoody over a grey t shirt and greay sweatpants. He was also wearing black Nikes. _Yay! He's actually here today!_

"Hey, Cody!" I said cheerily, trotting over to my friend.

"Oh hey Bubbles," Cody replied unenthusiasticaly. He obviously wasn't expecting me to meet him here, but he managed to hide it.

I smiled at him and clung onto his arm. "I feel like I haven't seen you in like forever! Where have you been?" He looked a little uncomfortable with me holding onto his arm so i released him. He looked relieved.

He scratched his head casually. "Oh you know. With getting out of the hospiatal, and catching up with family, friends, and soccer... its just been hectic."

I nodded. For some reason, I had feeling that he wasn't being fully honest with me. But I havn't seen him in at least a month and i didn't feel like starting something. "So what would you like to do, Cody?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "Well, just in case i ran into you here, i brought stale bread to feed the birds." he partially lied.

I smiled happily. "Yeah! That sounds like fun! OH! And before I forget," i started while digging around in my bookbag," I made you a red velvet cupcake in my cooking class. I know how much you liked them." I handed him the desert in a small plastic baggy. He plastered a smile on his face and accepted it. He packed it away inside his hoody pocket.

**(Nobody's POV)**

Nearby, prying eyes watched the entire exchange unnoticed. Boomer was quietly watching from a different swingset a couple feet away. He had brought a sweatshirt with a hood so no one would recognize him. He glanced to his right where Cody and Bubbles stood conversing. _What the? He didn't even eat the cupcake? Thats inhumane! How could he NOT want to eat a cupcake? If Brick got a cupcake it would be gone in 2 seconds flat! Yep, he's definetly a wierd one, that Cody guy is._

Despite sitting a few feet away and being one of her worst enemies, Bubbles didn't notice the blonde boy watching her and eavesdropping. Bubbles and Cody took a stroll down to the pond in the central of the park. Every 30 seconds his phone would buzz or vibrate and he would immediatly check his phone and respond to whoever had texted him. Bubbles didn't mind. She was just happy to be in the company of an old friend. And as they walked, Boomer continued to stalk them from a distance.

Bubbles and Cody sat on a bench near the pond, tossing bread crumbs to the birds. Bubbles split the loaf of bread into two pieces and handed on half to Cody and kept the other half for herself. "Isn't it fun to feed the birds! They're so funny to watch!" Bubbles commented. She was hand feeding a swan.

Cody looked up from his phone. "Huh? What? Oh! oh yes...very fun" he responded, slightly baffled. He got another text and he covered a smile. Bubbles was to preoccupied feeding the ducks and swans and chatting to notice his smirk. He put a disappointed expression on his face and used a voice that cracked. " Sorry Bubbles. I know that we haven't seen each other in a long time, and we only got to hang out for about an hour, but my mom just texted me. She said that we have some...relatives coming over for dinner...and i got to go home."

"Oh, okay. Its not your fault. Gotta do what your mom says right? Have fun at your dinner." Bubbles replied, forcing a chuckle.

Boomer was still watching and picked up every intricate detail. He watched Cody more closely then Bubbles was. She was talking to the birds...which was a little wierd but whatever. He saw the flicker of mischieviousness flash across Cody's face when he read the last text. Besides, he has been texting the other person in a heated conversation for almost an hour. And theres not many sane teenagers who text their parents with the enthusiasm that he was showing. No. He didn't have a dinner to attend. He had something else planned. _What does she see in him?__ Hmm, what to do? I know!_

Carefully, Boomer stood up so no one could see him. He ran off just as Cody was leaving.

Bubbles wiped away a tear and sat down on the bench. She could tell that something wasn't right. "What did I do wrong? He didn't seem happy to see me at all," she wondered to herself. Suddenly, she burst into tears, She covered her face with her hands and continued to bawl her eyes out. _Beep! Beep!_

"Hmm?" She wiped her on her sleeve. She hesitated before openning the compact.

"Hey Bubbles!" Blossom began happily with a smile. "So when ar-...Bubbles! What's wrong?!" After realizing that Bubbles was crying, Blossom's smile faded.

Bubbles forced a smile. "Im fine,"she insisted. "I um... tripped and uh... hurt my wrist," she lied. _I can't believe I just lied to her!_

_"_Oh ok. When are you coming back to the lab? 'Cuz i was wondering if you could stop at Annie's and get some more Swirly Cakes. The Professor ate the last one," Blossom pouted over the compact screen.

Bubbles giggled. "Sure! I'll be there soon" she responded closing the compact. Quickly, she glanced to see if anyone was watching her or even around.** (Yet somehow she missed the 15 year old hiding modestly in the nearby bushes)**

_Rolling Bubbles!_

After she finished transforming, she heard a gasp. She turned around to find Boomer climbing out of a bush. "Boomer? I mean Eiji?! Oh no!" she cried confused.

Shocked, Boomer replied," You're Rolling Bubbles!?"

"NO! Yes. Umm..." she stammered but couldn't finish. Her throat swelled up and she felt like sobbing all over again. Her legs felt weak and she collapsed on the hard pavement. She buried her face into her hands and cried again.

Boomer knelt down beside her and patted her back sympatheticly. "That actually makes sense. That you're PPGZ Bubbles, that is."

Bubbles looked over at him. Her vision was blurred and she looked at him in a daze. "What do you mean, it makes sense?"

Boomer stood up and reached his hand down to her. She studied it for a moment before grasping onto it. He pulled her up. "Well, from the moment i noticed you in class this morning, i felt a strange connection to you. That also explains why you called me Boomer before Eiji." he explained. "Im also guessing that your friends Blossom and Buttercup from school are also the PPGZ too,"

Bubbles looked at the ground, a tear rolled down her cheek. " I suppose you're going to rat us out to Mojo and your brothers now right?"

Boomer shook his head, shaking his bangs. "Nah." Bubbles looked at him confused. "I dont know why, but i feel like... I don't know. Like we're somewhat connected. And you don't need to worry. Your secret is safe with me" he continued. He pulled a floppy daisy that was missing a few petals out of his jacket pocket. He smiled shyly. Bubbles flushed and smiled. "Yeah, i know its a little sappy, but it seemed like something you would like."

He handed her the flower and she accepte it greatly. "Thank you!" she replied sweetly, touched by how thoughtful he was being despite recent encounters. Who would have thought there could be a nice person underneath that disgusting persona? Well, he was made out of her DNA. What a wierd thought.

Together they walked silently to the park entrance. There they parted ways. "Maybe he's not so bad." Bubbles smiled. She pressed a button on her Blackberry phone. Her eyes got wide at the time. "Oh no! I'm going to be late!" With that, she made a quick stop at Annie's for Blossom, and flew to the lab. Humming to herself all the way.

* * *

**I personally thought this was a rather cute chapter. Got an impression that Boomer might be interested in Bubbles?**

**Yeah they are the sweetest couple. XD**

**well, please review...wait and see...and i am off to take a nap :) Bye**


	3. Splling the Beans

**Well, here it is! Chapter 3... hope you enjoy it, please review and check out chapters 1 & 2 thanks!**

**Wierd fact: In the 1830's ketchup was sold as medicine.**

* * *

**Chapter #3 Spilling the Beans**

**(Blossom POV)**

Bubbles and Buttercup settled onto the couch, nestled in blankets. I was standing at the stove popping popcorn. We have a sleepover like this one at least once every two weeks. Buttercup originally came up with idea about 4 months ago because she was getting tired of dealing with her brothers, Jake and Sam, and she felt like it would be a fun idea. I second the notion because it meant that i got a break from Kasey's insanity. Bubbles finally agreed to it after a little bit of convincing. We ususally have our sleepovers on weeknights so she was a littles unsure about it at first. She came around when she figured that she got to hang out with us and escape a night of chores.

"Is it done yet? My stomache is growling like crazy!" Buttercup sighed loudly, grasping her stomache. She was wearing black sweatpants and a baggy, green t shirt. She reached her hand out toward the coffee table and snatched up the remote. She clicked the tv on effortlessly.

Bubbles giggled. "You're always thinking with your stomache Buttercup," she grinned. She was wearing blue, silk pajamma pants and a azure t shirt. She was clutching Octy under her right arm. Buttercup answered with a shrug.

"Yes! I'm cooooming!" i called to them, standing in the kitchen at the table. I sprinkled a final pinch of salt over the fluffy yellow kernals. Once I was satisfied with the resulted flavor, I skipped over to the U shaped couch. "CANNONBALL!" I shrieked playfully, leaping onto the couch. I landed right between my two best friends onto the couch.

"Watch it!," Buttercup warned in and annoyed tone. Bubbles and I giggled at her misfortune. She narrowed her eyes at us with a glare. Bubbles and I gave our best puppy dog faces that we could muster. Buttercup turned away from us making us giggle again. "Fine! Put in the movie already!"

"Oh yeah!" Bubbles chimed in,"What are the choices again?"

I stood up and glided over to the table. I scooped up the 4 dvd cases, accidently brushing my fingers along the sleek, mahoganey wood coffee table. "The choices are," I announced to them," Avengers. Earth's Mightiest Heroes." I paused for any positive feedback. Bubbles shook her head along with Buttercup. I nodded my head in disappointment. Im till into super heroes, and that stuff. I mean come on, Im a Puff Z! I just out grew Galactic Man and Johnny Cosmo, because lets face it! Buttercup, Bubbles, Ken, the Professor were all right! Those shows are for 5 year olds, not 14 year olds. I glanced at the next dvd title and looked up at Buttercup unamused. "Really Buttercup? Why did you bring this movie to our sleepover?"

Buttercup shrugged. "I didn't think it was extremely scary"

Bubbles looked up at us with wide eyes. "What movie is it," she asked us curiously. I twirled the cover around for her to see for herself. "The Woman in Black?" she read off or the plastic case. "Isn't that the movie about that creepy lady who goes around possessing kids to kill themselves?" I nodded to answer her question. "NO WAY!" she gasped shaking her head vigorously," I would have nightmares for the rest of my life!" She pulled Octy closer to her as a security.

"I know right! Me too," i agreed tossing the rejected movie onto the glossy table.

Buttercup scarfed down a handful of popcorn kernals indifferent to the previous exchange. I picked up the last 2 dvd choices that Bubbles ahd selected. "And the last 2 nominees are," I said in my best hostess voice. I paused for a pointless effect. "The Little Mermaid or Beauty and the Beast," I continued.

Bubbles was about to respond when the door from the Professor's room swung open. Suddenly, the Professor stormed into the living room area with Ken close behind. Poochi was not to far behind at their heels. "Did you just say what i think you just said," he studdered, wide awake and alert. Ken rubbed hios eyes and yawned. Poochi yawned a moment later.

We looked at them startled. "Say what?" Buttercup finally squeaked out.

The Professoer rolled his eyes and sighed impatiently. His body began to shake with pure annoyance. "Beauty and the Beast," he responded almost frantically.

"Yeah, but why wou-" i was saying. I held the case out for him to see and he snatched it out of my hand and ran back into his room. I smiled. "The Little Mermaid it is then."

Ken was still standing next to the couch with Poochi at his ankles, asleep. "The Professor gets extremely childish when it comes to that movie. Kind of like how he got hysterical when Blossom forgot his birthday last year," he explained to us, reading our expressions full of confusion. We "ahhhhed" in understandment. "Well i better go and join him." he continued. He picked Poochi up and carried him back to the Professor's room.

I plopped the dvd into the player and the previews began.

Bubbles forced a laugh. "That was wierd"

Buttercup muched on a Swirly Cake. She then chased it down with a sip of Dr. Pepper. "Eh, Ive seen wierder."

A thought that has been itching at the back of my mind resurfaced. I sat down next to Bubbles. "Hey, I've been wondering. What's the deal with you and Cody?" Bubbles paled. Buttercup lost interest on the prieviews and listened intently.

Bubbles paced her breathing and color rushed back into her cheeks. She forced a smile. Buttercup and I waited for an answer. "What makes you think that something's the deal?" she replied coolly.

"It's just that you used to come back with stories about what you did. You don't do that anymore. You also don't talk about him anymore. You also don't seem as happy when the subject of guys comes up." I noted.

Bubbles's cheeks got rosy and she pushed a few blankets off of her lap. _Is it hot in here or is it just me?_ "Umm...well..." she stammered groggily.

Buttercup and I shared knowing looks. "Tell us EVERYTHING!" i squealed, bouncing lightly on the cushion.

"Tell you what?!" Bubbles cried back defensivley.

Buttercup closed her eyes. "There's no use denying. Spill you guts!" She ate another handful of popcorn. I stare at Bubbles with a wide eyed expression. Probably a little creepy.

Bubbles sighed in defeat. _They're not gonna let it 're my friends. Why am I worrying?_ Bubbles took a deep breath. "Well,"she sighed again," For about the past 3 1/2 weeks, Cody has seemed to be avoiding me" Buttercup and I nodded our heads to imply that we are listening. "And when I saw him today for the first time since he started going back to school since he got out of the hospital, he didn't even look remotely happy to see me."

I let out a small gasp. Buttercup touched her hand to her forehead sympathetically. "Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Buttercup murmurred.

Bubbles shrugged. "I didn't expect it to evolve into this," she responded modestly.

"Don't worry about it Bubbles," Buttercup soothed.

"Yeah! Besides, if it doesn't work out, there's plenty of fish in the sea," I added.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore. Let's just watch the movie." Suggested Bubbles, drearily.

I nodded my head in agreement. Buttercup pressed play on the movie. Then we snuggled closer together underneath the cozy covers.

**(Friday 12:13am)**

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I checked the time on my new IPhone 4. I giggled at my lock screen. It was a goofy picture that Buttercup, Bubbles and I took when we were bored at one of Kasey's dance recitals. In the pic, I had my eyes closed and had my tongue sticking out. Bubbles gave the stink eye and did a kissy face. Buttercup crossed her eyes and rested her palm on her face as if she were in shock. "We are so wierd," I mumbled quietly.

Quietly, i shook Buttercup awake, careful not to awaken Bubbles.

Buttercup sat up startled. "What?! What is it?" she asked loudly and not fully awake.

"SHHHH!" I hissed, holding my breath. Bubbles stirred quietly, but remained asleep. I sighed with relief.

Buttercup sat up. "What time is it?" she groaned.

"SHHHH" i shushed. "12:14"

"I'm going back to sleep then" She turned her back towards.

"Buttercup! What are we going to do about Bubbles's Cody situation?" I wailed to her softly.

Buttercup rolled over again to face me. " Well I have 2 opinions."

"Which are?"

"Well, either Cody met another girl closer to his age or he thinks Bubbles is to young to be is girlfriend. Maybe both actually."

"But they were made for each other!" I gushed in a girly tone, clasping my hands together.

"Think about it, Bloss! Cody is 16 and Bubbles won't be 14 for another few months. Their just too distant." she said, probably thought i would take the hint.

I crossed my arms stubbornly and closed my eyes. "Your point is?"

Buttercup groaned at my stupidity. "8th and 11th grade relationships just don't work, capiche?"

I thought about that for a moment. "Ok. So you're saying it wasn't meant to be? We should tell he to forget about him?"

Buttercup threw her hands up, clearly irritated." I never said that, Blossom! You're putting words into my mouth! I think we should let Bubbles handle it. She obviously has it under control!" she silently screamed at me. Bubbles yawned but the rising and falling of her chest stayed constant.

"okay, okay! Don't have a cow" I muttered back quietly. Pulling the blankets up to my shoulders, I layed back down. "Alright, I'll stay out of it"

"Good"

"Goodnight Buttercup, or should I say good morning, Buttercup."

"Goodnight, Blossom." _How long did that conversation last? 10 minutes? Feels longer._Buttercup's mind was a little stuffy when she checked the time on her own IPhone. Her screen saver was another goofy picture that her Bubbles and Blossom had taken at Kasey's recital. She slammed her face into the pillow. _Bubbles can handle it herself. She's a big girl. _And with that Buttercup also allowed darkness to consume her.

* * *

**Well! Chapter #3...DONE! that was a nice chapter i think, **

**Make sure to remember what BC's 2 opinions were, they may be linked to future chapters.**

**well, make sure to review, and you will see what happens next :)**


	4. Expect the Unexpected

**Chapter update!**

**weird fact: when a group of geese are on the ground, its called a gaggle. When a group of geese are flying in the air, its zcalled a skein.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Expect the Unexpected **

**(Buttercup's POV) **

Ken and Poochi tip toe out of the bedroom and into the hallway. Poochi yawned and hopped up onto the couch that was unoccupied by sleeping girls. Ken glanced up at the clock on the wall. The girls have about 20 minutes before they would be late for school. Ken raked his fingers through his thick black hair and sighed. Poochi had fallen asleep again on Blossom's fuzzy pink blanket. " Girls, wake up! You'll be late for school," he shouted at us.

I sat up and yawned loudly. My face felt damp, and I rubbed drool off of my cheek. Bubbles stirred and sat up while rubbing sleep out of her eyes. She blinked her eyes a few times before she reluctantly got up and slumped over to her overnight bag. She pulled a clump of clothes out, then hurried into the bathroom.

I put my arms behind my head and stretched. I looked at Ken who was pouring himself a glass of milk in the kitchen. I studied the pjs that he was wearing. They were white with yellow harts scattered all over the tops and bottoms. _He's still wearing those funny looking pajammas that Bubbles made?_ Instead of making that comment, I simply asked, " How long did you stay up last night?"

Ken gulped down some milk. Then he rubbed his cheeks roughly in exasperation. " We watched Beauty and the Beast like 3 times last night and the Professor wouldn't let me and Poochi go to to sleep." he groaned tiredly.

Poochi grimaced. "I've been scarred for life. Too many dancing tea cups and house supplies," he whimpered softly. I didn't notice Poochi had woken up until he spoke up.

"From about 8:30 to 1:30," Ken continued to explain, ignoring Poochi's comment. He walked back o the kitchen to pour some more milk. Poochi followed him leaving me almost alone in the over sized living room.

I looked over to my right and noticed Blossom was still sound asleep. I grinned and lifted my leg up and kicked her off of the couch.

Blossom fell onto the floor with a loud thud, pulling the blankets off of the couch with her. "Wha? Are the bombs dropping? Is it Mojo? Is Him back?!" she sputtered pushing herself up off the ground. She brushed her bangs out of her face. She looked around the room as if expecting to find the place completely totaled.

I grinned down her. "Chill Private. Today is Friday." I walked into the kitchen where Ken had placed a platter of donuts on the high table that stood about 4 feet 9 inches tall. Oh how I love this table! I grabbed a donut and took a bite out of the doughy pastry. I turned and refaced Blossom.

Blossom looked at me with crossed arms and a blank expression on her face. " ha ha. You kill me, Buttercup. You should have been a comedian if we weren't super heroes." she muttered.

"Laugh all you want. I thought kicking you off of the couch was plenty funny to me." I responded quickly.

A moment later Bubbles walked out of the bathroom looking fresh. She was wearing a brown t shirt with black leggings, a soft brown skirt, and tan flat shoes. Blossom walked into the bathroom holding a bundle of clothes and Bubbles took took a seat next to me at the table.

She grabbed a donut and munched on the glazed coating. "Wheres the Professor at?" she wondered between bites, noticing Ken and Poochi on the couch half asleep.

I chuckled. "Oh. He's still asleep. Apparently he made Ken and Poochi stay up until 1:00 watching that movie." I replied stuffing another donut into my mouth.

"1:30!" Ken corrected, yelling from the couch. I looked at him with a hint of doubt.

I refaced Bubbles. "1:30," I corrected myself. Blossom openned the door and trotted over to the table. She was wearing a whit tank top with a light pink sleeved vest over with jeans and pink and white converse. Her big bow rested crooked on her freshly brushed orange hair. I got up, grabbed my duffel bag and glided into the bathroom.

Blossom adjusted the bow in her hair. "Better?" she asked. Bubbles nodded. Blossom popped a donut into her own mouth. Then she glanced around the room. She didn't notice Ken and Poochi quietly sleeping on the couch a couple of feet away. "Where is Ken and the Professor and Poochi?" Blossom wondered.

Bubbles sighed. " Oh, he's just catching up on some beauty sleep." she replied. Bubbles did n't find it necassary to explain all the details.

Blossom walked over to the counter and brewed something. When it finished, she poured a black liquid into a paper cup. Her hand was covering the label. Bubbles leaned over the table on her crossed arms and stared at Blossom. The strong smelling drink smelt familiar. "What are you drinking?" she asked.

Blossom walked back over to the table holding her drink. "Its Starbucks. You know how they sell the coffee grounds. Yeah, I got some of that stuff" she responded, blowing on it.

Bubbles stuck out her tongue in disgust. She made a face. "Ewwwwww!"

Blossom shrugged and took a sip from the cup. As as the coffee touched her tongue, her faciel expression screamed "this is aweful!" but she swallowed anyways. She gagged and coughed loudly.

Bubbles laughed in disbelief. She propped her head on her hand. "Blossom, why are you drinking it if you don't even like it?"

"Because," Blossom announced while striking her signiture pose. " holding a paper cup of coffee gives you that more mature look. You know, makes me more i dont know...wantable i guess."

Bubbles chuckled. "Well,...good luck with that." Bubbles walked over to the cuboard and pulled out a bowl and her favorite cereal. She poured milk into the bowl and began to munch on her cereal while Blossom continued to sip her drink. A random question popped into Bubbles's mind. She swallowed and looked up at Blossom. "Hey, Blossom?" Blossom looked over to imply that she was listening but didn't say anything. Instead she kept on finishing the coffee despite how aweful it tasted. " Is your favorite animal an opposum?" she asked.

Blossom snorted. "No. What makes you ask that?"

Bubbles shrugged. "Its just that blossom rhymes with possum." she simply stated.

Blossom nodded. "Good thought," she noted, "but my favorite animal is a guinea pig." A second later, I walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. I was wearing a pair of baggy blue jeans, a yellow t shirt with lemon lime green zip up jacket. I wore my hat and green and white shoes. I checked the time on my phone. I popped the last donut into my mouth as i slipped my phone into my back jean pocket. Blossom pouted at the fact that the donuts were all gone. "Come on, or we'll be late," i ignored her and jogged out of the room. Blossom wiped her face on her sleeve while Bubbles packed up her book bags. A moment later, we were all on their way to school.

When wewe got to school, we weren't there for 5 minutes before Princess stormed in with Tess and Brandy close behind. "Isn't my dress just fantastic? Daddy had it specially made in Italy," Princess bragged, smiling smugly. It was a purple dress with black and beige plaid. I have to admit though, it was the most ugly piece of clothing that I have ever seen. Princess clasped her hands together then strutted around the room to show off her hideous dress.

Brandy smiled the biggest yet sincire smile that it made me sick. "Omg! Princess, you are sooo beautiful!"

"And so very chic!" Tess added. Other kids started filing into the room as the time for class to begin drew closer. Including the Rowdyruff Boys Z. I groaned painfully as Butch sat down in the seat next to me.

Butch put his feet up on his desk then smiled at me knowingly. "Got a problem?" he asked me, daring me to respond.

I narrowed my eyes at him. My voice came out like ice against fire. "Yeah I do, actually," I replied through clenched teeth. "Nobody wants to see your over sized feet!" I continued, while growling.

Butch smiled at me testily, over stepping a boundary. "Thanks for the insult, babe. Shows me you care. Names Buttercup right?"

The second question took me by surprise a little bit. I didn't like how he was starting to take an interest in me. And I really didn't like him calling me babe. I leaned back in my chair trying to let my anger go down a little bit.I turned and refaced him. "Um yeah, name is Buttercup. And don't call babe!" I warned him.

He obviously found my tom boyish nature amusing. "Whatever Butterstuff. Thanks for confirming your name. Now i can come up with more nicknames." he smirked at me. Another girl was looking at him. He shot her a wink and she practically fell back in her chair. He flashed me a smile, probably thinking that i was just playing hard to get and my heart would melt. Newsflash! I don't need no moron guy in my life not now, not ever! Besides, i already got 2 brothers filling that position at home.

**(nobody's POV)**

Then the bell rang. Buttercup hadn't noticed but Bubbles, Blossom, Boomer, and Brick had started watching Butch and her converse. Buttercup felt people's eyes on her, and she turned towards the other Puffs and Ruffs Z. Blossom and Bubbles looked down at their papers at the last second. Buttercup shot Brick and Boomer intimidating glances. " What are you two looking at?" she challenged them. Boomer turned around. If his plan was going to work, he needed to show Buttercup that she is superior. Brick however, sneered at her, rolled his eyes then turned his attention on Blossom who was chatting with Bubbles._  
_

"Good morning class! I hope you are having a good Friday so far." Ms. Keane greeted us while striding into the room. Several groans escaped the class. "Since we have alot to do today in math, with the midterms not too far away, we are going to get right into it. We are going to review how to multiply monomials..."

Blossom growled quietly. She layed her head onto her desk. Looking over at Bubbles who was sitting on her right, she whispered, "I hate math! Why do we need to learn math?! Its so complicated. I hate the midterms for making us review monomials!"

Bubbles sighed. "I feel you, sister" she responded. She placed her face her hands and reluctanytly looked forward. Boomer, who sat in front of Bubbles, turned around in his seat to face Bubbles and Blossom. He crossed his eyes and stuck out his tongue making him look mental. Bubbles and Blossom started giggling. Bubbles tried muffling her laughter by covering her mouth with her hands. Blossom buried her reddening face in her arms to try and keep from making noise. Boomer with them. Not because he thought himself was funny, but thought that Bubbles and Blossom drowning in laughter because of his stupidity was rather entertaining.

Boomer made another face sending the three into another fit of quiet laughter. _That's wierd _ Blossom thought. _Boomer is acting nice! And he's funny! Who'd a thought that a Ruff could actually be enjoyable company? _Bubbles suddenly snorted, making her, Blossom, and Boomer laugh even harder.

Brick looked up from his notes. He glanced over at Boomer, Bubbles, and Blossom who were hyperventilating. _Hmmm...what's gotten into them? They're all laughing really hard._ He tried focusing back on the lesson, but kept glancing at them ever so often.

After class, Bubbles and Blossom waited for Buttercup when exiting the they tried to get through the crowded hallway to the English room. "That was the best class I've ever had!" Blossom gushed happily on their way to the english room.

Bubbles smiled. "Yeah! It was pretty fun! I couldn't stop laughing!" Bubbles said back.

Buttercup nodded, changing the position she was holding her book and binder in. "Oh, yeah. I saw you guys giggling. What was so funny?"

Bubbles and Blossom shared a glance. There was a slight pause and Buttercup waited patiently. "Boomer doesn't seem to be anything like he to be. He seems alot nicer and he's really funny!" Blossom finally admitted, slowly.

Buttercup's expression went blank. "what!?" she shrieked.

"Maybe the other guys changed to!" Bubbles encouraged, nudging Buttercup.

"Don't count on it," Buttercup muttered, walking a half pace faster then before, clearly irritated. Bubbles and Blossom shared another glance before skipping faster to keep up with the green puff.

When the 3 puffs got there, Boomer was the only one in the room. Bubbles concluded they were early. Buttercup took the advantage of no one around to question him further. "All right Boo-...I mean Eiji," Buttercup started and corrected herself. Blossom slapped her forehead. Boomer looked at them, holding back a snippy comment. "You and your brothers strike me as the trouble maker types. You're not planning a prank on us with your brothers are you?"

Boomer looked at them with a hurt expression. "No, I have maturef quite a bit since our last encounters."

Blossom raised her eyebrows surprised. "What do you mean _last_ encounters?" she asked staying in character. She put a stretched emphasis on her two last words. "We only met yesterday. That doesn't give you much time to mature."

"Come on Blossom. I know that you're Hyper Blossom" Boomer announced. Buttercup and Blossom gasped in shock. Bubbles glanced from Boomer to Buttercup&Blossom then back to Boomer. "And," he continued,"I know that you are Powered Buttercup, Buttercup. That obviously makes Bubbles Rolling Bubbles. And to the whole mate thing, Im not scared of girl s anymore. That was stupid." He brushed some hair out of his eyes and his palms got sweaty. That y could have gone better.

Buttercup slammed him into a wall. "Where are you getting all this information?!" she growled to him. Blossom glared at him from behind in a state of shock.

" Well, um. You see..." he stammered. He may have been at least 6 inches taller then Buttercup, but she was definatly strong.

"Dont hurt him." Bubbles interfered, stepping between Buttercup and Boomer. Buttercup and Blossom looked at Bubbles in slight confusion. "He saw me transform in the park yesterday. I should have been more careful, but promised not to tell."

Buttercup looked back at Boomer who was nodding in agreement. She loosened her grip on his shirt, then gripped it again when he tried shimming out of her hold. She looked at him in the eye. She looked like a predator going for the kill. "For your sake, you better be telling the truth" she murmured quietly to him in an icy tone. She released his shirt collar.

Boomer faked a cough, then grabbed his throat. He decided to make a joke out of his previous situation. "Thanks for not killing me. I thought for sure i was a goner." he gagged jokingly. Bubbles started laughing along with Blossom who finally unfroze from her shocked state. Buttercup tried covering her own slight giggles, but failed. Boomer joined them and added other silly things to help stoke the fire.

"Hmmmmhmmmm. You're pretty cool kid." Buttercup admitted. She leaned closer to whisper the rest. "You'll regret it if you betray us."

Boomer winked proudly. "Lucky for me, I don't plan too. I just want to be friends." Buttercup scoffed and walked to her desk, with a reluctant Blossom.

Other kids were filing into the classroom and Boomer was about to walk to his desk when Bubbles grabbed his wrist. He turned around and faced Bubbles. Their eyes locked, and a short electrical surge seemed to travel between them. Bubbles laughed awkwardly. "Umm, i just wanted to let you know that Im glad that you're our friend. At least mine." she whispered barely audible, with a blush across her cheeks, and her face giving off heat.

Boomer smiled down at her. "Me too. And you have the bluest eyes i have ever seen." he whispered, so the other kids couldn't hear.

Bubbles flushed again. "Thanks Boomer."

"Shhh. Eiji in school remember."

"Oh right! Sorry, Eiji." Bubbles skirted around other people and chairs to get to her desk. Maybe it won't be so bad having Boomer in her classes after all.

* * *

**Well, sorry it took so long to put up this chapter. It took me 3 days to type.**

**BTW credit for the RRBs names when in a non powered form (Eiji-Boomer/Kukai-Brick/Ikuto-Butch) goes to magical blazze. i just couldn't come up with names myself and i liked the ones she came up with. welll, review and wait and see ...**

**[°_°]™**


	5. Project Partners

**heh-yo! im back home and chapter 5 is complete!**

**weird fact: icebergs hold more heat then lit matches**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Project Partners**

**(Lunch) (3rd person)**

Brick and Butch sat down together at a lunch table seated for 2, close to a window. After several minutes of persuasion, they had finally been able to get all of their fan girl followers to leave them alone. Finally, they could have a moments peace. Butch stabbed his salad then glanced over towards Boomer. Brick followed his gaze to a table in the middle of the room. Boomer, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup were laughing and talking together. Every girl in the room envied the 3 girls for being the center of attention of Boomer and were disappointed that Brick and Butch were obviously not interested in them. Butch scoffed and brought the fork to his mouth. "Wow, Boomer already has 3 hotties after him." he mumbled choppy, with a mouth full of leafy green spinach.

Brick gave Butch a look. Butch understood it immediatly. "Sure, the chicks who have been after us are alright, but those three hanging out with Boomer are HOT! I honestly wouldn't be surprised if they were the hottest and most popular girls in school." he commented.

Brick nodded in agreement. "No arguing with the truth. The blonde in blue name's Bubbles. The babe in pink the with oversized bow is Blossom. Lucky us. Both of them are in all of our classes." he smirked, glancing over at them, his eyes lingering on Blossom for a split second.

Butch smirked toward the other table too. "Yeah, the hot stuff in the green is Buttercup. She's a fiesty one. Yelled at me to get my feet of a desk this morning. I heard that she's one of the most athletic girls around here and she can fend for herself. Yeah, i think she digs me. Its only a matter of time." He leaned back in his chair with a satisfied grin.

Brick rolled his eyes at Butch's arrogance. "That is so you. You just expect that everyone with just bow down to you and be yours to command. If Buttercup is as tough and independent as you say, what makes you think that she would be interested in you? Sounds like if you get off on the wrong foot she'll beat your ass to a pulp."

Butch forced a chuckle. "As if! I am irrisistable! Besides! she's just playing hard to get. You'll see. Im sure Tulip or whatever her name is will come around too. I mean, we are the RRBZ! Seriously. Its like your heads in the clouds. Don't start turning into a Boomer." he insisted, amusing himself in the process.

Brick put a finger to his lips and shushed him. "First of all, her name is Blossom, not Tulip. Second of all, I am not turning into a Boomer. Third, in school, you have to call him Eiji, and don't mention or even utter our RRBZ names here." he warned his brother. Ever since Mojo had tweaked with their chemical structures, Brick seemed to have matured a bit. It was really starting to make Butch mad.

Butch raised his eyebrows in a mocking way. "You just went against your own words, Commander. Telling me to call him Eiji and yet you say that you are in fact not turning into a 'Boomer'" Butch mocked with sly grin on his face.

Brick slapped his face in annoyed defeat. He dragged his hand down his face slowly and dramaticly. "You know what i meant you moron! You know what? You are really starting to piss me off!"

Butch put his arms behind his head and smiled cheekily. "I try"

Brick scowled and went back to eating his extremly unhealthy lunch. He was eating a bag of chips, a cookie, a slice of pizza, a cup of pudding, and a large Dr Pepper. Butch showed a disgusted face. "For being the mature one, you really eat unhealthy. You're going to get fat eating all of that sugary shit," Butch commented, crossing his arms on the table and resting his head on his arms. Brick shrugged. A familiar voice clearly rang out throughout the lunch room. The green and red brother turned their heads in the direction of the voices.

Buttercup was standing up with her hands on the table, leaning all of her weight on the table. She was looking at Blossom who was munching on half of a cookie with a cola and canister of salt & vinegar Pringles on the table in front of her. "Blossom, if you keep eating all of that sugary shit you're going to get fat!" Blossom shrugged not paying any mind to her friend's comment and continued to eat her muchies. Bubbles and Boomer laughed while Buttercup sat back down. Her face was looking up towards the cieling but both of her hands covered her features.

"Ha ha ha!" Butch laughed loudly, causing a couple bystanders to look at them. "No wonder you got a thing for Pinky! You both love to eat that sugary filled crud! Ha ha ha!" he continued to taunt his brother. His laughter died down and he pretended to wipe a tear away. Brick clenched his fist and it took every ounce of will power not to punch Butch in the nose. "What will be the dinner at the wedding? Just cake and ice cream!? HA HA HA" Butch panted, gasping for air. His face was red and tears were falling from his cheeks.

Brick crossed his arms and stared at Butch unamused. "Bu-I mean Ikuto, it wasn't even that funny. That honestly had to have been the lamest wise crack that i have ever heard." He gulped down some of his caffinated drink. The bell rang a few minutes later, after Butch had finally recovered from his laughing spell. They looked over at their brother and the 3 girls who were all smiling. A split second later, the girls were walking in one direction and Boomer, the other.

Brick nudged Butch in the rib. "Let's go see if he found out anything useful"

When Brick and Butch approached Boomer, he already had his locker open and was pulling out a book and a binder. Boomer raised an eyebrow at his 2 brothers. "Can i help you?" he asked innocently.

Brick leaned against the lockers on the left of Boomer. "Who're your new girlfriends?" he smirked at his brother. Boomer blushed a bit but brushed it off.

"You know you're only supposed to have one at a time right?" Butch basically stated, with a sarcastic edge to it.

Boomer lightly bumped his head against his blue locker. "Listen guys, they're NOT my girlfriends." he defended himself but stopped. "Well, techniquly, they are girls and they are my friends. But its not like im dating one of them." he replied rummaging in his locker. He grabbed a novel from the bottom of the messy locker. "I guess I'll see you guys in class." he finished, before slamming the locker and walking away.

**(Science; 4th hour)**

Everyone in the class were chattering away after the bell rang until Ms Keane came in. She was wearing a yellow sundress and tan colored mocosins with her hair in a side braid. Bubbles smiled. She was finally exploring other color options besides orange. Ms Keane walked over to her desk that had papers cluttered all over it. "Well, good afternoon class! Since today is a Friday,i thought we could do a fun project that goes along with what we are learning in science." A couple of groans echoed in the room-including Brick and Butch's. Ms Keane dismissed the unenthusiastic remarks with a twist to the wrist. "Pish Posh! Since we are researching the layers of the earth, you will be working with a partner to construct a 3D model of the earth out of rice crispy treats that you will be making with the ingredients provided. You will be making 4 batches and you will dye each layer a different color. After your treats are made and colored, arrange them in the order that they are meant to be in, get my ok, then answer the questions on the back of the directions paper. Any questions?"

A girl with black hair in a side ponytail,sparkly brown eyes, black framed glasses, and a sweatshirt that said 'Faith's Best Friend' raised her hand. Ms Keane called on her. "Yes Bhumi?" **(pronounced Boomie)**

"Are we going to get to pick our own partners?"

Bubbles, Blossom, and Buttercup held their breath and closed their eyes, hoping. Ms Keane shook her head. "Actually, I took it upon myself to assign partners to save time." A few more groans escaped into the room. Ms Kean clapped her hands to recollect everyone's attention. She grabbed a paper off of her desk when all eyes were on her. "Listen for your name, and when you hear it called, collect the supplies from the back table then join your partner at one of the stoves."

She glanced up at her students who were quiet with anticipation. "Alright. Vanessa and Jeanette. Dylan and Amanda. Joey and Ryan. Faith and Bhumi." the two girls shrieked happily, then giggled while hugging each other. The girl Faith had long brown hair held up by a pink headband and she had pretty brown eyes. Ms. Keane continued reading the names off of the paper. "Clara and Marc. Jess and James. Annie and Quin. Dylan and Gabby. Bubbles and Buttercup. Ikuto and Eiji..."

Blossom closed her eyes tightly and her heart race went up. Her face turned red and her knuckles went white from clutching onto her pencil. She crossed her legs to keep her nervous jitters down. _No! No! No! Please, not Brick. Not Brick, or Kukai or...whatever that moron's name is! Please no, no no..._

"Josh and Tess. Brett and Marshall, and Blossom and Kukai" Ms Keane finished calling off the partners names.

Blossom layed her head down on her desk. _Kill me now..._ She looked up at Bubbles and Buttercup who gave sympathetic but encouraging looks. At least Bubbles was sending an encouraging look as if implying that it might be enjoyable working with him. Yeah sure. She put her head back down. After hearing a small cough, she looked back up. Brick was standing infront of her desk holding a bag of marshmellows, a box of rice crispies, and some food dye along with 2 papers. "Can I help you?" she muttered sarcasticly.

Brick smiled awkwardly. He could sense that she did not appreciate being partners with him,which kinda of took him by shock. What girl didn't want to be partners with Brick Jojo? Blossom Akatsutsumi obviously. "Well, we are lab partners. Thought that we should get to work."

Blossom stood up and rolled her eyes. She noticed while doing so that Bubbles and Buttercup were laughing while working on their project. On the other side of the room, Boomer was scolding Butch who was adding way to much food coloring to the concoction. Her eyes came to a stop and locked on Brick's red ones. An electrical current seemed to pass between them. "Alright, lets get this finished," she declared as she strolled toward an empty lab table.

Brick followed after her. "Lead the way, babe"

Blossom whirled around and glared at him, with anger flashing in her expression. "I know that you're new and all, so ill give you a warning. Do not call me babe, ever again, or I'll beat your ass to a pulp."

Brick was a little surprised by her response, but scoffed trying not to show his slight uneasiness. "Fine. Whatever you say Pinky, lets just do this project." He placed the materials on the table.

Blossom threw her hands in the air. "Sounds good, and i have a name, its Blossom." She grabbed the metal pot and began melting the marshmellows over the low flame.

After a few minutes of silence, Brick finally spoke up. "So Im new here. Mind telling me some things about the city?" _Alright. Good start. Hopefully she'll respond and conversation will spark._

Blossom didn't look up from the pot. "Well, Annie's is the best little diner ever. She has some of the best food i have every had. If you want to see a movie, go to the Multiplex on 8th street, not the one 12th cuz thats where the gangs hang out" _Although being a RRBZ you could probably handle the one on 12th. _She paused to pour in a cup of the cereal into the pot. She then began mixing the cereal in with the white goo.

Finally, Blossom looked at him. "Well, since New Townsville is like the 'Monster Capitol' of the world, stay clear of monsters and creepy things. But don't be too worried." she continued. She clasped her hands and looked out the window with a glint in her eyes. "Those super, amazing, beautiful, talented, and heroic Powerpuff Girls Z always come to save the day!" _Might as well boast about me and Bubbles and Buttercup in congnito. Ha ha ha! His face is priceless! _

Brick had a paranoid look on his face. "Sure. Those Puffs Z are super. Fantastic." he muttered sarcasticly. "Can we just get back to our project?"

Blossom put a hand on her hip. " Sure you're kings ship. Its not like you asked me or anything.." she murmurred while she continued to stir. Then she quickly stopped and looked back towards Brick. "Hey,...Kukai, speaking of doing our project how about _you_ come and stir for bit. You haven't done anything and my arm hurts."

Brick was sitting on a stool next to Blossom, with his arms crossed on the table. "Alright, give it here." he said rising from his seat and accepted the wooden spoon that Blossom held out to him. He began stirring and stopped after about 30 seconds. "Damn, this is hard. How were you able to do this for like 5 minutes straight?"

Blossom giggled. It amused her that Brick, leader of the Rowdyruff Boys, was having a tough time mixing marshmellows and cereal. Blossom shrugged. "Everyone knows that anything guys can do, girls can do better!"

Brick glanced up from the pot he was working on. He was putting all effort he had into mixing it. "Oh, now i see. You're one of them quick thinkers who can come up with witty remarks on the spot. Impressive."

Blossom smiled at him. She was currently at eye level with him since she was sitting on the stool he was previously sitting on, and it stood about 4 feet high. "I try. Here, its probably ready for the food dye." She leaned over on the table and added a few drops of blue food coloring.

Brick glanced at her again. " Thanks, Pinky, for at least tolerating me. I can tell you don't like me very much."

Blossom stopped breathing for a small second. She was taken by surprise that he was actually being nice and being grateful for her 'toleration.' Maybe Bubbles was right. Maybe they did change. Blossom shrugged and blushed a little. "You're not as bad as I originally thought either,Red."

Brick smirked. " You called me Red."

"Yeah, i know."

"Does this mean that we're friends now?"

"Something like that." Blossom confirmed. She emptied the now cooler blue treat out of the pot and molded it into a rectangle to act as earth's crust. She put some more marshmellows into the pot and began the process over again.

Brick poured a cup of cereal into a measuring cup. "Well, now that we are friends, why dont you tell me something about yourself." he suggested, keeping his eyes on the the measuring cup.

Blossom chuckled. "Sure i guess. Im scared to death of cyborg robots. And you know that Proactive face wash?"

"Yeah"

"The smell of it reminds me of Poke'mon. And Piplup is my favorite pokemon." she finished.

"You like pokemon?" he remarked.

"Yeah, i do. Now I told you something about me. Hows about you tell me something about you?!" demanded Blossom. She motioned for him to pour the cereal into the pot. He complied.

"Fine. Actually, i really like to read. My brothers tease me sometimes, but i really like reading."

Blossom looked up from mixing the purple food dye into the mixture. "Really? I love reading to! Buttercup and my brat of a younger sister tease me about reading too. My favorite genre in like... a fantasy fiction that has magic and mystical creatures in it. Whats yours?"

Brick laughed quietly. " Thats my favorite genre too! I like the Beyonders series. How bout you?" He began molding the second layer while Blossom prepared the next batch.

A slight thrill raced through Blossom. "That's my favorite book series too! Wow, we have alot in common."

"Yeah, i guess we do."

* * *

Bubbles looked over from her and Buttercup's project towards Blossom and Brick to see how they were doing. She smiled when she saw that they had finished their project and were eating their rice crispies and laughing and joking with each other. _I knew that they couldn't have stayed bad forever! Nows all we got are the stubborn greens, Butch and Buttercup._

* * *

**Well, chapter five is finally up! The reason why it took me so long**

**is because the website deleted it halfway through like 3 or 4 times. But its okay now! **

**A.N: you should check out my other story Splitzer and comment on this one too! makes me happy. :D**

**one other thing, the reason i made Blossom afraid of cyborgs is because im afraid of cyborgs. Proactive face wash fragrance also does remind me of pokemon. my favorite pokemon is piplup. And Beyonders is my all time favorite book series and i love to read.**

**i just thought i would tell you the truth behind the fiction [°_°]**

**well review and wait for the next chapter :D**


	6. Green Competitors

**oh my gosh i am sooo tired. Thank goodness its saterday...otherwise i might have died from lack of sleep. Omigosh im so excited! The last Beyonders book is out and i just bought it off of amazon so it will be here in few days! my favorite book! i cannot stress it enough... Best book EVER! anyways... chapter 6 is done which is dedicated to my friend Bhumi whose fav ppgXrrb couple is Butch and Buttercup. :) Luv ya Bhumi 3**

**weird fact: a donkey will sink in quicksand but a mule won't... thats peculiar lol**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Green Competitors**

**(PE 6th hour)**

Bubbles walked into the girls locker room with seconds before the bell rang. She met up with Buttercup and Blossom who were already changed and ready for gym class. Blossom was wearing pink gym shorts and a powdered blue tank top with pink and grey tennis shoes. Her hair was up in her regular ponytail. Buttercup was wearing a green jersey tank top that had BC in solid white letters. She got that jersey last year when she made the soccer team. As always. She also had on yellow jersey shorts and black and green tennis shoes and her hair was pulled back into a sloppy side ponytail.

Bubbles walked over to Blossom and lightly punched her on the shoulder. "Stealing my color are we?" she smirked playfully. Blossom rolled her eyes back and Bubbles quickly changed into her own gym clothes. She was wearing purple sweat pants, a blue t shirt with a yellow star on it and blue tennis shoes with her hair in two ponytails.

"What do you think we'll be playing today?" Blossom wondered out loud. There was still a few minutes before they needed to be out in the gym so Blossom and Bubbles took a seat on a bench in the locker room. Buttercup was leaning against the wall.

"I hope it's dodgeball. That Martin Simmons guy called me a hot piece of ass so I got to beat him real good." Buttercup grinned, practicing throwing a dodgeball.

Bubbles rubbed her forehead. "I hope not. My head still hurts from yesterday." The day before, they had been playing dodgeball and James Hilton had hit Bubbles right in the face with one of the dodgeballs. Not even the soft plush ones like in elementary school, but the hard red rubber ones that stung if they hit your skin too hard.

The 2 girls Faith and Bhumi from their fourth hour joined the 3 girls and sat down on the floor in front of them. Buttercup looked at them in confusion. " Hey guys. Can we help you?"

Bhumi sighed loudly in a dreamy way. " Its just that... you guys are soo lucky! I mean, you 3 have been hanging out with Eiji all day! He is such a cutie!" She fixed her glasses so they stopped slipping off of her face.

"Blossom is really lucky!" Faith giggled looking up towards Blossom since she was up higher, because she was on a bench.

Blossom looked down in a confused tone. "Why?"

Faith giggled again. " Kukai totally likes you! I can just tell, and he is super cute"

Blossom blushed a little. " Umm, im not so sure about that."

Faith shrugged and stood up from her position on the floor. " Okay. Maybe im wrong. Anyways, see you in class. Lets go Boom" Faith reached down towards Bhumi, grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet. They walked off together, out of the locker room and out into the gym.

Buttercup stood up straight revealing a mark imprinted on her forearm from leaning against the wall. " Well, something tells me that those two might like the 'Ruffs."

Bubbles and Blossom laughed at the understatement. "You think?" Bubbles commented, as more of a statement than question.

Blossom glanced up at the clock. "Come on, don't want to be late for class." The 3 girls reluctantly left to go to the field. Well, Buttercup was excited to give Martin a black eye. When they got to the field outside, most of their class was already there. Butch, Boomer, and Brick greeted them too.

Brick was wearing red gym shorts that had Nike written in white cursive in the left corner. He was also wearing a white 4 inch sleeved tank top and red and black sneakers. His red hat covered up his messy orange hair.

Boomer was wearing a blue hoody sweatshirt with a pocket on the front with bright yellow sweatpants at were rolled up to the knee. He also had on blue and white sneakers. His hair looked the same.

Butch was wearing a green 4 inch sleeve tank top and white gym shorts that reached down to his knees. Black and green converse were on his feet and his hair pulled up in the same short ponytail. Butch smirked when he saw Buttercup. "Looking hot as always, eh, Butterbutt?" he teased with narrowed eyes.

Buttercup growled. "Shut your yap, Stringbean. I have revenge already planned and I dont need you interfering." Buttercup stomped off past Butch and his brothers. She took a seat on the ground in front of the gym teacher, waiting for what activity they would be playing. A frown was on her face.

Butch looked too Blossom and Bubbles for and explanation. "Hey, Tulip, whats Butterstuff's problem?"

Blossom frowned at Butch calling her Tulip. " Actually, Ikuto, my name is Blossom. Second of all, Martin called BC a piece of ass and she wants to pound his face in."

Butch raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

Bubbles rolled her eyes. "Yes really"

"Blossom, Bubbles. Come over here!" Buttercup called to them, from across field.

Bubbles looked from Boomer towards Buttercup then back to Boomer. " Sorry, guys. Buttercups calling. I guess we'll be playing some game together."

Boomer smiled awkwardly. "Yeah, i guess so"

Bubbles blushed from feeling that she said something stupid, so her and Blossom hurried away toward Buttercup. Brick jabbed Boomer in the rib with his elbow. " Pretty smooth with the ladies, hmm, Eiji?"

"Ah shut your yap."

Brick, Boomer, and Butch walked over to where the coach was calling the class in. Everyone was already sitting on the ground, so the 3 boys took a seat towards the back. The 8 grade gym teacher, Mr. Shwart, blew a whistle to signal everyone to shut up. "Alright class, today are going to have a soccer game."

Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup smiled and shared a set of silent yeses while other kids were either groaning or showing off excitement. "Okay, i need two team captains to choose teams. First I need a girl" Buttercup's hand shot straight up and Mr Shwart called her up.

Butch watched Buttercup walk to the front of the class rather smugly. He smirked._ Gotta get a piece of this action. _" Yo teach, I'll be a captain" Mr Shwart motioned Butch to the front. Buttercup scowled at Butch who responded with a haughty wink and grin.

"Alright you two, take turns choosing teammates. Buttercup, you choose first, then Ikuto will." Mr Shwart explained before taking a step back.

Buttercup kept a straight face while hiding a smirk. Butch and his bros were new so they wouldn't know who the best soccer players in class were giving her an advantage. Not that she needed it anyway. "Blossom." she called.

Butch snickered at Buttercup's choice as Blossom trotted to the front to stand with Buttercup. Blossom glared daggers at Butch who was not intimidated what-so-ever. Buttercup didn't just choose Blossom because she was one of her best friends, next to Bubbles, but Blossom was actually a pretty decent soccer player. At the end of the previous school year, Blossom had decided to start playing sports so she could stay fit but also be able to pig out on junk foods. Over the summer she started playing soccer, volleyball, softball, and karate which she quit on the first day since it was making her mad. How could someone be at peace while kicking someone's butt at the same time? Bubbles was pretty good at soccer too. She started playing when Blossom, Buttercup, Ken, and Kasey would have weekly games and balls always seemed to be whizzing by Bubble's head at full speed. In respond, she had finally opted on playing as the goalie, which she is really good at.

Butch looked over the faces full of potential teammates, taking his time although he already knew who his first choice would be. "Kukai" Brick had started playing soccer and baseball a few months ago and progressed from amature to near pro quickly although he wasn't as good as Butch.

Buttercup chose again. "Bubbles" Bubbles giggled and made her way to the front.

"Eiji, get you butt up here," Butch called motioning for Boomer to come up. Boomer got up and traveled toward his brothers while Butch watched Buttercup waiting intently to see who her next choice would be.

Without hesitation, Buttercup said,"Faith" Faith stood up with her fingers crossed, probably hoping that Bhumi would be on her team.

"Martin"

"Bhumi" Bhumi held in a squeal, and she practically raced to the front. Buttercup could feel Butch questioning her choice when Faith and Bhumi shared a quick happy hug. Bhumi and Faith may be a little 'fan-girly' but they were pretty cool girls to hang with. Faith was more athletic and was probably the 2nd most athletic girl in school after Buttercup. She was also very academic though and got A's making her likable to Buttercup, Bubbles, and Blossom. She had brown hair that went down to her mid-back that she kept in a ponytail and she wore alot of pink, appealing Blossom a bit. She also had pretty brown sparkeling eyes that had a humorous side to them.

Bhumi's less athletic and more academic but she is still a really good soccer player too. Her skin was a little darker then Faith's, but she had equally beautiful eyes, and midnight black hair cut in layers. She also wore black framed glasses and darker colors but she was really nice too.

Butch laughed. "How do you expect to win with a team of girls?" he grinned darkly. Buttercup smiled in a mysterious yet scary way, while the other girls glared at him angerly. "Marshall"

"Ryan"

"Erin"

"Jackson"

"Amanda" and so on...

* * *

**(later into the game)**

Blossom and Bubbles were on forward along with Brick and Boomer. Bubbles was goalie and a girl named Tara was goalie on the other team. The whistle signaled to start. The score was 4-4 and there was about 15 minutes left in class. Buttercup dribbled the ball between Boomer and Brick and passed it too Blossom who continued to race down the field keeping the black and white ball out of the opposit team's players' reach. She passed it too Bhumi who went in farther. Bhumi passed the ball to Faith, who passed it back to Blossom again who was open. Blossom was being blocked from the goal by Jack and Martin so she passed it to Buttercup again. Right before Buttercup could take control of the ball, Butch intercepted and took off down the field in the other direction.

Buttercup scowled at herself. Blossom patted her back as they raced in the opposite direction. "Good job, BC. Don't beat yourself up."

Buttercup locked her eyes on the black and white ball that was being passed between Butch and Boomer towards the net and Bubbles. "Oh I'm not going to beat myself up. I'm going to beat _Butch_ up." she said almost inaudible.

Blossom and Buttercup sprinted faster to try and reach the ball before one of the 'Ruffs could make a shot. A little short of time, the 2 girls were just feet behind Brick when he kicked the ball and sent it flying towards the net. Bubbles dived for the ball and caught it easily, as if a child had kicked it. Bubbles stood up with a grass stain on her knee and hair falling out of her sloppy pigtails. "That was too easy. You gotta try harder then that Kukai."

The other players on the opposing team looked at her in shocked surprise. "How the hell could you have caught that? That was going like 75 miles an hour! You made it look easy!" Brick stammered looking at Bubbles holding the ball.

"And painless," a kid named Anthony added.

Bubbles giggled. "I guess I'm just better than you guys" she teased, earning a laugh from Buttercup and Blossom.

"Alright, she stopped the ball. Not a big deal. Let's restart." Butch muttered. Bubbles tossed the ball back to the coach who put the ball back in the center.

"Alright, next goal wins"

This time, Buttercup and Bhumi were on forward with Butch and Anthony while Faith and Blossom were on offense with Brick and Boomer on the opposite team. Buttercup smirked at Butch evily. She was feeling confident with what the outcome would be like. _I got this in the bag! Why not make it interesting?_ "Hey Ikuto," she whispered to him so only he was able to hear. "Want to make this game worth something?"

"Im listening."

"Let's make a bet. If _my _team wins, you owe me $300. Cool?"

"And if my team wins?" he grinned at her.

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Don't make me laugh. But go on name what you want."

"I'll tell you later, after my team wins..." his voice sent chills down Buttercups back.

"In your dreams, Snot rag"

"Snot rag?"

The whistle blew and Buttercup took off down the field with the ball. She dribbled quickly between several people before passing it to Bhumi who dribbled it a little ways before passing it back to Buttercup. Buttercup was about to take the shot that was wide open-the goalie Tara was talking to on of the cute track runners who was watching the game from practice. _Tara, you're a moron! Ha! I hope you like working Butch. Im sure you don't got that kind of cash just ly-_ Her thought was cut off when Boomer used his head to bump the ball into a different direction. Brick and Butch took off once again in the other direction, making a bee line straight for the goal. "EIJI! What the hell!?"

Boomer shrugged. "I'm sorry BC! We're on different teams."

"Yeah well, i made to freaking bet with your retarded green brother!" she shrieked angerly before taking off.

Boomer flinched. "Making a bet with Butch? Man, she is brave." he whispered to himself as he followed after everyone else.

Butch had the ball and easily dribbled between Ryan and Bhumi but had a little trouble dodging Faith and Blossom. He passed it to Brick who passed it back to the green 'Ruff once he was open. _Got to win this bet! _He kicked the ball as hard as he could with his natural strength with a little extra bit off his superhuman strength. Using powers to win at something was one thing that Buttercup would not do no matter how desperatly she wanted to win. Well, at least not yet...

The ball whizzed through the air at such sonic speeds, that Bubbles covered her head and fell to the ground in fear of getting smashed. The ball hit the net. The coach stood up. "Ikuto's team wins!"

Buttercup fell to the ground in frustrated defeat, cursing under her breath. Butch walked idoly over to where Buttercup was knee deep in the grass and dirt. "Shouldn't have gotten so confident there Butterbutt. Meet me in the front of the school after school, then you can pay up" He walked away with Brick and Boomer into the locker rooms so they could change.

Blossom and Bubbles raced up to Buttercup after watching the exchange with Faith and Bhumi. Bubbles put an arm on Buttercup's shoulder. "Buttercup, it's alright. Its just a game."

"its not that" Buttercup growled, causing other people watching to shudder and move along.

"Then what is it?" Blossom asked. She was on her knees in the dirt, eyes leveled with Buttercup's...if she were to look up. Unlike the other kids surrounding them, Blossom and Bubbles didn't take a step back when Buttercup hinted her rage.

"Well, its a part of it. I made a bet with that dumbass Butch that our team would win, but i lost. STUPID Bu-" Buttercup started but stopped toward the end. "I mean IKUTO!"

"Oh Buttercup! What do you got to do now?" Bubbles asked concerned.

Buttercup looked up with a combination of anger and humiliation flashed across her features. "I don't know. He's going to tell me after school."

Blossom stood up then extended her arm to Buttercup. She accepted it and Blossom hauled her to her feet. "Want us to come with you to make sure he doesn't do anything perverted?"

Buttercup shook her head. "nah it's alright. I can handle myself and Butch just fine, But thanks for the concern"

"Okay then, but remember to go to the Lab after"

"Got it! Thanks, Bubs" _Thank goodness its Friday. _

* * *

**(after school)**

_Where is Butch? I've been standing here forever! Can that bozo go any slower?_ Buttercup pulled out her green cased Iphone as she leaned against a lamp post. She typed in the password 'tripleB' to unlock the device and clicked an app that had a bloody gun on it. "Thank the universe that they made a Call of Duty app." she murmurred to herself. She tapped away for a second and an explosion occured. "Ha ha ha! Yes! That guy was soo easy to kill. He wasn't even trying. What a moron" she amused herself while making fun of the opposite player.

"Damn it!" Butch cursed, as him and his brothers excited the school together. He was playing a war game on his IPhone.

"Whats wrong now?" Brick asked paranoid. It seems like Butch is always groping about one thing or another.

"Look for yourself" Butch responded. He shoved his phone into his brothers' faces and turned his face away.

Boomer squinted at the small screen and read it out loud for Brick to hear. "You have been killed." Brick started laughing and Boomer snickered. "Wait wait! Brick there's more!" Boomer continued. No one was around so he didn't even bother using his code name."It says he has been killed by the BC321 over 4,000 times! His record for getting killed in the least amount of time is 9 seconds!"

Boomer and Brick started laughing harder. Brick gasped for air. "Dude? 9 seconds? You must suck at that game!"

Butch pulled his phone back and scowled at the screen that was covered in vertual blood. "Its not my fault!" he defended himself. "BC321 must be the best player in the world." They walked a little farther before Butch spotted Buttercup waiting for him. "I'll see you guys back at home later. I have something to do."

Boomer crossed his arms and inhaled deeply. "Like collect your prize from cheating on your bet with Buttercup?"

Butch turned around and smirked. "Yeah, that bet"

Brick looked between his two brothers in a confused way. "What are you two morons babbling about now?"

Butch shrugged it off. "Don't worry 'bout it. Just got a make out sesion with Butterbutt."

Brick nodded thoughtfully. "She finally came around?"

Boomer shook his head. "Not exactly. He cheated on a bet. Well, see ya."

"Yeah, Im going out for pizza. You coming Boom?" Brick wondered, shrugging his book bag farther up on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'll go. See ya later Butch."

"Yeah see you later" Brick said, and then the blue and red 'Ruffs were walking off towards town.

Butch walked over to Buttercup, whose back was too him. He could hear her soft giggles so he leaned over her shoulder to see what she was doing. She was playing the same war game that he was playing moments earlier. A box popped up on the screen and Butch read it quietly to himself. 'Congradulations BC321 for killing your 100,000,000 person in 3 days.' Butch took a step back. _Buttercup is BC321? I've been getting showed up by a girl in a killing video game? I'm loosing my edge._

Buttercup could sense someone behind her so she whirled around to see Butch standing behind her. "Oh, Ikuto. You're finally here. Now what the hell do you want?" she scowled to him.

Butch crossed his arms and gave a cocky grin. "I'm happy to see you too, Butterbabe."

Buttercup scowled again. A gust of bone chilling wind caused Buttercup to pull her coat closer to her body. "Listen, its to cold for me to beat you senseless so what do you want?"

"Before I say, I just wanted to tell you that I've never met anyone who was so closely matched as far as skills in sports. I just wanted to say that i was impressed with your abilities." he complimented. Wow, thats new.

Buttercup looked at him with surprise. Butch, complimenting her? Wierd. "Um thanks. Why are you saying this?"

Butch shrugged. "I don't know. I think that you're actually a pretty cool girl."

Buttercup hid a blush, but smiled none the less. "Thanks, Ikuto. Thats sweet of you to say." _Thats sweet? What the heck am I saying?_

Butch put his cocky smirk back on. "However, we do still have a bet."

Buttercup frowned. "Fine. What is it?"

"A kiss. What else Butterstuff?"

Buttercup groaned when a thought popped into her head. She pulled her bag farther up on her shoulder. "Alright"

Butch looked at her surprised. "You're serious?"

Buttercup turned on her heels and started walking in the opposite direction with a smirk on her face.

"Umm where are you going?"he called after her.

"You said you wanted a kiss. You never said when. Now you gotta wait until i say so." she continued while walking down the sidewalk toward the lab. It started to rain lightly, forming shallow puddles on the sidewalk.

"Wait! I want it NOW!"

"Too LATE! Now you gotta wait stupid!" With that Buttercup raced through the dark and rain towards the lab, while Butch slumped off rather disappointed to try and find his brothers at a pizza place.

* * *

**Chapter 6 is done! I know it was long chapter, but...thats the greens' for you. Complicated as ever**

**hope you liked your dedicated chapter Bhumi! Friends for Life! 3 anyways review this story and check out my other story Splitzer. Thanks! I am now off to bed...im extremely tired.**


	7. Explanations

**sorry that this chapter came late. I got my book on friday and i have been reading all weekend. The ending was sad but the book was so good! if you like magic and fantasy books, check out books written by Brandon Mull. They do not disappoint. anyways chapter 7**

**weird fact: a broken clock is always right 2 times a day**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Explanations**

Bubbles continued to pace, a little flustered while Blossom, Ken and Pooche relaxed on the pink heart shaped couch. Blossom flipped a channel and Ken frowned at her choice. Blossom rolled her eyes. For some reason Ken would prefer watching some show like How Its Made opposed to a fun cartoon like Adventure Time.

Bubbles crossed her arms and exhaled loudly. Blossom motioned her to take a seat beside her. Bubbles complied with a flop onto the couch. Bubbles cocked her head toward Blossom who appeared calm as she was eating a bowl of Lucky Charms. Bubbles sighed loudly again causing Blossom to cast a glance at her. "Something on your mind?"

Bubbles snorted. "Are you kidding me? Buttercup hasn't been heard from in 2 hours!" she exclaimed sitting up in the seat. "What if Butch did something to her?" Ken's eyes widened at the name of Butch but didn't say anything. Then Ken and Pooche quietly got up and exited the room.

Blossom turned toward her friend. "Bubbles, Buttercup is the toughest Puff Z and toughest girl in our school. Im sure she can handle Butch. She probably forgot to meet up with us here for the Professor's lecture. Or maybe she stopped some where to get some grub." Blossom tried to reassure her.

Pooche huffed from the other room. "That or she deliberately skipped the Professor's meeting." Nobody heard therefore paid no mind.

"Yes, that is possible. But Bloss think about it! The boys look several years older then us. Even if Boomer and Brick are nice, it doesn't mean that Butch is. Even if he _is _a nice person now, doesn't mean he wont be perverted toward her" Bubbles pressed with a worried tone in her voice.

Blossom blinked. "wow, paranoia can really turn your positive attitude into a less positive attitude." she noted. She elevated her feet onto the mahogany table.

Bubbles leaned back in her seat and exhaled sharply. "Youre right im sorry. Im just a little worried. But im sure shes fine." Bubbles smoothed out her skirt with her finger tips. A clash of lightning struck as the door flew open with a sudden thud. The silhouette of a girl stood in the doorway with the flash of light flooding in the doorway. Rain continued to pour outside.

"Buttercup!" Bubbles and Blossom synchronized.

Buttercup stepped through the doorway, water dripping from her soaked hair and clothes which formed puddles. Blossom and Bubbles rushed over from the couch to help Buttercup strip from her wet coat. "Whats up guys? You seem hysterical. Whether for good or for worse, i cannot tell." Buttercup wondered, slipping her shoes off. She sneezed and wiped her nose on her shirt sleeve.

Blossom put her hands on her hips. "Bubbles practically lost it. She was worried that Butch did something to you."

Buttercup shook her head. "Nope. Nothing happened."

Bubbles blinked. "Then what happened?"

Buttercup shrugged. "The perv wanted me to kiss him."

Blossom and Bubbles eyes got wide. "What did you do?" Blossom asked, her eyes showing off her pink irises.

Buttercup chuckled. "It was weird. He complimented me on being athletic and being a good competitor. It felt awkward but i said thanks. Then he got all pervy again saying that he gets a kiss for winning the bet." She explained in vague detail.

Bubbles leaned closer and nodded. "And?"

"Did you kiss him?" Blossom asked.

Buttercup laughed again. "Are you kidding me? I wouldn't kiss that dipshit."

Blossom and Bubbles let out small sighs. "But it was a bet. How did you weasel your way out of it? Butch doesn't strike me as a person who would negotiate something especially if he could get you to kiss him." Blossom questioned.

"Negotiate? Using big words on me again Bloss?" Blossom rolled her eyes at the comment. "Well, no, we did not negotiate. Instead, since he didn't say _when_ to kiss him, i told him that i would kiss him when i felt like it. I never said i wouldn't do it making the bet still fair, i just get to decide since he didn't mention it in the bet." Buttercup finished explaining what had happened in the previous hours.

"Wait, wait wait," Blossom said shaking her head again. "Something doesnt add up here. Your conversation with Butch sounds like it only lasted about 20 minutes or have you been for the past hour and 1/2?"

Buttercup grinned. "I was hungry so i stopped at Annie's for some grub. Since she got those tvs to play some sports, i stopped to watch the end of the soccer game."Bubbles and Blossom ahhed in understandment. "Anyways, what does the Professor want?"

Blossom rolled her eyes. "We don't know. The Professor wanted all of us present and a certain someone wouldn't pick up her cell phone." she muttered dryly.

Ken peaked his head around the corner of the wall. " Girls, the Professor is ready for you guys now."he called to them. The girls turned their heads toward their younger brother figure who's face disappeared behind the wall. The three Puffs trotted over to where the Professor and Ken were waiting. Poochi was sitting up one of the high 3 foot something inch tower making him almost eye level with Bubbles who was the shortest of the Puffs by half an inch. He was pawing at the air with his nose sniffing intently. He was obviously looking for something specific.

"Hello girls." the Professor greeted them.

Bubbles twirled a loose strand of hair with her finger playfully. Even the politest Puff was already bored of the conversation that had barely began. " So what did you figure out Professor?"

The Professor coughed to his fist to clear his throat. "A few days ago, Ken alerted me that Pooche detected Black Z Rays in the area that didnt smell like the other monsters. He claimed that they were the Rowdyruff Boys Z. Do you know if the are back? Have you seen them around New Townsville in the last...say 2-3 days?"

"Yes, we have seen them in the last few days and we've been keeping an eye on them." Blossom said, partially lieing. Bubbles and Buttercup nodded in agreement.

The Professor opened his mouth to say something but Ken cut him off. "Why didn't you tell us? This is stuff need to know about!"

Buttercup crossed her arms the way a spoiled brat would if she didn't get what she wanted. " Sorry." she grumbled.

" Anyways," the Professor interjected stepping between the three teens and the 9 year old boy. "as of late, Poochi notified me that according to his sensors, the intensity levels of the Black Z Rays' fragrance decreased rapidly over a short time period."

"Yeah. They're in New Townsville. I can smell them. Just not as strongly as the last time." Poochi confirmed.

Blossom shrugged confused. " Could they be using a disguise? Poochi couldn't detect Annie Sedusa because of the heavy perfume that she had on." Blossom remembered. She noticed Bubbles' hair falling out of its curl as a result of the humidity in the room.

Ken thrust a finger in Blossom's direction with an impressed look on his face. " I took that into consideration but i finally opted against the idea."

Bubbles frowned thoughtfully."What made you dismiss the idea?" _Dismiss the idea? Ever since Blossom got into reading books as if it was breathing, shes been getting me to say big words or ones that just arn't breif. _

Ken smirked. "2 reasons. #1, I don't think that the RRBZ are brave enough to wear perfume or body spray just to stay undetected. They probably figured that their identities would be made known soon enough. # 2 I don't think that they're smart enough to figure out a plan as solid as it is."

Buttercup cracked her knuckles making Blossom wince. "Then what are you saying exactly?" she demanded.

"You remember how the boys were created in the first place?" the Professor quizzed. He clasped his hands behind his back, waiting for an answer.

"Yeah. Mojo broke into the lab and stole a canister of Chemical Z." Buttercup declared. She twisted a clump of hair to wring water out of it. A stream of water trickled into a puddle on the floor.

"Mojo also stole my bendee straw, Bubbles' cotton swab, and BC's sock. That them our DNA and power abilities." Blossom added. She moaned quietly after stepping into the water puddle and stripped her socks off of her cold feet.

Bubbles stuck out her tongue and wrinkled her nose to indicate that the next part was rather disgusting. "Then Mojo added his own DNA, turning them evil."

"Exactly!" The Professor shrieked, excited that they remembered. The shriek made Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Ken, and Poochi jump startled.

"What two substances are found in the Rowdyruff Boys?" The Professor asked, more as a quizzing question more then looking for a straight out scientific answer.

"Mojo's DNA and our DNA." Blossom chirped in reply.

"Which contains what?" the Professor pressed.

Buttercup's face lit up. She had gotten a light bulb moment. "Z Rays! White and Black Z Rays! That means that they have good and bad in them." she announced proudly.

"Do you known if the boys are enrolled at your school?" Ken asked, fidgeting with a button on his coat.

The 3 girls casted each other sly glances.

"Um yes," Blossom spoke up first.

"Actually, all three of them are in all of our classes." Bubbles piped in.

Poochi's, Ken, and the Professor's eyes got big. "Why didn't you- nevermind." Ken huffed, then shook his head.

"Girls, have the boys been acting differently? Based on what we can tell, their chemical structures are changing."

"Should we tell them?" Blossom murmured to Buttercup.

Buttercup watched the Professor eyeing them suspiciously. "Might as well. They're already trying to figure us out."she muttered back.

Blossom sighed. "Boomer has been acting really nice. He hasn't been hanging out with Butch or Brick so they're not plotting anything. At least we don't think so."

Bubbles giggled. "He's funny too."

Blossom clasped her hands together to keep from fidgeting. " Brick seems to be cool too. He wasn't acting pervy towards me and he said he likes to read and eat candy, like me. He even has the same favorite book as me!"

Buttercup put her arms up in a sarcastic way. "We got the bookworms all up in here, talking about how much fun it is to read 509 pages in a day."

Blossom crossed her arms offended. "Reading is actually a pretty fun passing time. What about you, Butch and bets? Hmmmmm?"

Buttercup flushed a little. Ken raised an eyebrow in an interested yet mocking way. "Butch and bets? That sounds promising."

Buttercup shot him a glare. "Clam it, shorty."

Ken crossed his arms. He hated when people brought up his size. "They don't know that you're the PPGZ right?" Ken chattered, expecting quick answer.

An awkward silence filled the room. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup looked at their feet. "Do they girls?" the Professor echoed. Silently the three Puffs stared at the floor. "Girls? Bubbles?" the Professor continued questioning. "Bubbles, tell me the truth." The Professor demanded.

Bubbles stepped forward, but kept her eyes lowered. _Darn it! Why am I always the one chosen to explain everything. _"You see Professor, Boomer found out that we're the PPGZ." Bubbles stammered barely audible. Professor, Ken, and Poochi gasped. "But! He promised not to tell." she added quickly.

Buttercup smirked. "And if he even thinks about telling, i grind him into taco meat." she promised holding a fist in the air.

The guys relaxed a little bit but remained alert. "How did he even find?" Poochi wondered out loud.

Bubbles looked at her hands and started fidgeting with her hands again. "You see.." Bubbles muttered nerviously but Blossom cut her off mid-sentence.

"We dont exactly know how he found out..." Blossom lied defensivly.

Bubbles interjected again on Blossom. "No, I know. Boomer saw me transform in the park the other day. He is the only other person who knows. He seems pretty sincere."

Ken and Poochi shared a glance. The Professor nodded appreciativly. "So boomer isn't a jerk anymore?" Ken clarified.

"Yes. Well, at least from what we can tell." Blossom confirmed.

Ken's face lit up. "What about Brick or Butch?"

Buttercup shrugged. "Butch can either be a moronic perv or a relatively cool guy."

"Brick is about the same but not as pervy." Blossom affirmed with a nod.

Ken turned to Poochi. "How many of the RRBZ's Black Z Rays can you detect?"

Poochi stuck his nose into the air and inhaled deeply. "All 3' Boomer is the most faded. Butch is the strongest with Brick right in the middle." he reported back.

Bubbles glanced at Buttercup who shrugged. "What the heck are you guys talking about?" Buttercup yelled paranoid.

The Professor turned red and scratched his head. "Well, from what we calculated, the White Z Rays 'energy found in your DNA was able to overpower the Black Z Ray energy in Mojo's DNA. Since all of the ingredients were all thrown together the high amounts of White light over balanced the scales." he lectured.

The 3 girls shared a quick glance. "Well girls, if this all works out the way it should logically, you should have at least a couple of new friends." Poochi commented, scratching his ear. "Maybe even the six of you could be a team." No one heard the second part.

* * *

Butch walked through the door, hair soaking wet. He had jogged several miles before realizing he could just fly back home anyways. Brick and Boomer were sitting on the couch playing some video game, eating a bag of chips and an empty chips ahoy container and several empty soda cans littered the floor. After the whole Him incident, they had lived with Mojo for a bit. Then he altered withe their chemical structure making them more independent. After being bossed around for a few days, they left and turned an old abandoned house into their hideout/home. There was plenty of space but not much in it. A few sofas they had found. A tv (stolen) that had high definition and blueray and had gotten some help from other villans to hook up electricity. Thus the tv worked.

Brick glanced over at his brother. "You've been gone awhile. How'd it go?"

Butch huffed. "How did what go?"

Boomer grinned. "Don't act dumb. We know you won the bet and you even told us that you wanted to kiss Buttercup." Hey, he might be friends with the Puffs. But that doesn't mean he can't give his older brother a hassel.

Butch tensed a little as he took a seat beside Brick and picked up a controller. He relaxed a bit after shooting a couple guys in the virtual reality of the game. "Oh you know. She is a really good kisser."

Boomer studied his brother. "You lying little dipshit. You didn't kiss her."

"Um yes i did."Butch defended himself.

Brick gave Butch a look and nodded. "Boomers right. You so did not kiss her."

"yes i did."

"No you didn't."

"Yes i did"

"Fine I'll just ask her tomarrow.".Boomer threatened.

Butch growled then sighed. "Fine, go ahead ask her. Its not like she will tell you the truth."

Brick and Boomer shared a knowing look. For once Butch was right. Not that he had kissed Buttercup, but that even if he did, Buttercup would never admit it happened.

* * *

**sorry for the late chap update but it is done so hope you liked it - PFG**


	8. Sealing the Deal

**Hey again! if you're reading this, that means that chapter 8 is done and i am no longer grounded! yeah i was grounded from my electronics even though i didn't do anything. my younger sisters were going back and forth calling each other names because one likes Huntik and the other doesn't and they got into a heated argument and my mom punished all 4 of us...even though my brother and i were innocent. sooo instead i was writing in my notebook, a one shot about Butch and Buttercup,which i will post when it is finished. It was a little funny because the day before, i was chasing my brother and went to slam a screen door from getting into the house...but instead i kinda...broke down the door..but i didn't get in trouble at all. i was like YES!**

**BTW: I LOVE Cyborg from _Teen Titans Go_ (i was only 2 when the original was playing so dont hate me) i am afraid to death of cyborgs that are like the ones from the Will Smith movie IRobot. **

**_really_ weird fact: if cyborgs take over the world...i will pee myself XD**

**warning: long chapter enjoy! XDD**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Seal the Deal**

Bubbles quickly changed out of her grungy clothes and into azure silk pajamma pants and a cotton candy blue t shirt that was 2 sizes too big. After neatly disposing her dirty laundry into the hamper, she scampered over to the window. It was the third time this week that it had rained in the evening hours. Bubbles sat at the window on the small couch that emerged from the side of the house. She layed her head against the window with a thud, watching the rain slither down the window pane. She couldn't shake this nagging feeling at the back of her mind. Cody had seemed to be overly disinterested in her the other day, especially for not seeing each other for several weeks. Sure, he did have catching up to do with school work, family, soccer practice...friends. Did she still even fit that category anymore? Maybe he was just having a bad day and didn't feel like bringing it up. But Boomer seemed to have taken an interest in her. But for better or for worse? He was acting more of a friend towards her then Cody was. And on top of that, Boomer was an arch nemesis up until a few days ago. Why does life work that? _It feels like I'm in a dramatic love-triangle movie! Wait. Love triangle? ...Boomer? _

Bubbles sighed deeply as a knock pounded on the door. She lifted her head up off the glass, wiped dew drops off of her forehead, and swung her head towards the bedroom door. "Come in!" she invited. A moment later Granny walked in holding a tray with a mug on it. "What's that, Granny?" Bubbles asked curiously, moving down on her bed so that her grandma could sit beside her. Granny complied and sat down while holding a mug out to Bubbles.

"Sweet tea,"Granny smiled sweetly, "for my sweet pea."

Bubbles grinned and accepted the ceramic mug. It was a tan colored mug with 'Bubless' engraved on it from when she was 4 and designed it herself. "Thanks, Granny." Bubbles took a sip from the mug. Closing her eyes, she leaned her head on her grandma's shoulder, who returned the gesture by wrapping her arm around her granddaughter.

"Honey, what's the matter?" Granny suddenly asked with a concerned edge to her voice. Bubbles eyes fluttered open and a pulse of uncompfort distibuted throughout her body but kept her head on Granny's shoulder. "Is everything alright at school? With Blossom and Buttercup?"

Bubbles sat up but by avoided eye contact. She hugged Octi under one arm and held onto the tea in the other hand. "No Granny. Everything is fine. I was just wondering about my friend Cody." she explained. Granny nodded her head as she listened. "I don't know if he even like me anymore. As far as being friends. He canceled on me for going out to a movie tomarrow. He said that he had some family thing but I'm not so sure he was telling me the truth."

"Bubbles, why didn't you come to me sooner?"

Bubbles shifted. "I got it all under control. No need to worry. Buttercup and Blossom are always there for me too." Bubbles insisted.

"Alright, Bubbles. If you're sure." Granny said rising from the bed. She kissed Bubbles on the top of the head and stepped out of the doorway. "Lights ou in 10 minutes. I love you, Bubbles. Goodnight." She said, pulling the door closed.

"Love you, too!" Bubbles called right before the door closed.

Bubbles took another sip of the tea. It was the perfect temperature and was soothing. Carefully, she placed the mug on the table and arose from her seat on the blue compforter. She strode over to the window and gazed out the window at the fish pond in the backyard. Ripples in the water were noticable. The rain seemed endless. She abandoned the fogged glass and crossed back the room back to her bed. Jumping softly, she landed in a belly flop onto the compforter. Crawling under her covers, she allowed her mind to go blank. Shortly after, she fell asleep soundly.

* * *

The next morning, the morning sun was streaming through the window. The golden light illuminated off of the pink carpet casting a pinkish glow around the room. Blossom was in the middle of an amazing dream. Blossom started drooling lightly on her pillow, when Kasey suddenly burst into her room yelling. "WAKE UP! IT'S SATERDAY!" Kasey started to bounce on Blossom's bed waking her up.

"I was having such a cool dream," Blossom whimpered. She wiped some drool off of her face. Using her pillow, Blossom tried using her pillow to muffle the noise that her sister was causing.

Kasey layed beside her, only a nose length away from Blossom's face. "What was it about?" Kasey asked, not so much out of curiosity but more out of wanting to annoy her sister.

Blossom sat up in surrendered defeat. She rubbed out of her eyes. There was no way she was going to get any more sleep today with Kasey breathing down her neck. Blossom shoved her sister away. Yawning she stretched out her arms just to keep Kasey waiting. "I was at a carnival wearing a beautiful pink dress that was fluffy like cotton candy." she murmurred. "And there was boys and candy all around me." she purred happily. It was weird, the guy who stood out the most in her dream was Brick. Of course she wouldn't tell her sister that! She had the brain the size of an acorn!

Kasey grinned with a roll of the eyes. "You've been watching way too much Katy Perry and her California Gurls," Kasey kidded.

Blossom threw her heart shaped pillow at her younger sister. "Haha, very funny." she replied, trying to amuse her uninvited guest. "Actually, I'm one of the prettiest girls in my class. And I looked _sweet _in a cotton candy dress," Blossom boasted, trying to sound impressive.

Kasey rolled her eyes. "Only in your _dreams _will you be a California Gurl. Mainly because California is on the other side of the world." Kasey muttered quietly.

Blossom reluctantly got up out of bed and snatched up a pink brush off of the nightstand beside her bed and began brushing her long orange hair. "What do you want?"Blossom snapped.

Kasey got up and walked over to Blossom's dresser. Kasey had always wanted a vanity like Blossom's. It was light tan colored wood with four drawers. A big mirror rested behind it. Kasey loved looking at Blossom's multicolored eye-shadows, nail polishes, and lip glosses that were arranged on the surface of the dresser. "Mom got called into work today. She left a note saying that before you go see Bubbles and Buttercup, for you to make me breakfast, brush and braid my hair, then drop me off at Amy's house." Kasye replied, fingering a sparkly pink nail polish.

"First of all, put that down and don't touch my stuff." Blossom scolded. She dragged her feet over to the closet in the corner of the room. "Alright, how long are you supposed to be at Amy's?" Blossom asked, pulling a white tank top off of a hangar. She strode back to the dresser and pulled a bright pink hoody sweatshirt out of the drawer.

"I'm spending the night,"Kasey replied. This took Blossom by surprise.

OMIGOSH!_ Thats the best news I've heard heard in a while. _Blossom silently screamed to herself. She almost choked on her happiness. Blossom's excitement was quite obvious but Kasey missed it. "Okay" Blossom said shooing her her 10 year old sister to the doorway. "I'll make your breakfast and do your hair after I change." She slammed the door in Kasey's face. Kasey frowned, shrugged, then skipped down the stairs to the living room.

* * *

"Buttercup! Wake up, otherwise me and Sam will eat all the food that mom left." Buttercup's older brother Dave yelled pounding on the door to his sister's room. He was 16 and stood about 5 ft 11 in. He had dark brown hair styled in a Justin Beiber side sweep style. His eyes were a dark brown with sarcasm hinting in them. He was wearing dark blue jersey shorts that were baggy around his thighs, a white t shirt, and red socks that clashed with the outfit.

Buttercup rolled out of bed and onto the floor. Using her arms to support her body weight, she staggered to her feet that were still sleep numb. She bent over and grabbed a wrinkled sweatshirt that was laying in a pile on the floor. Sniffing it, she approved that it was clean enough and pulled it over her white t shirt. Hopping on one foot down the stairs, she managed to pull a neon green sock over her foot. Then she switched, hopping on her opposite foot, and pulled a navy blue sock over her left foot. After regaining her balance after teetering on a step, she hustled to the kitchen. Buttercup scoffed. "Dave and Sam are already fighting over who gets the last donut..." Buttercup smirked, walking over to her brothers. Dave was holding Sam in a headlock, while holding the pastry above their heads keeping it out of reach.

Sam was still fighting back by holding a thick strand of Dave's hair. Sam was 10 almost 11. He was in the same grade as Kasey although they weren't as social as Kasey was with Ken. Sam had short black tresses and green eyes like his sister. He was wearing a grey hoody and black sweatpants. Buttercup plucked the donut out of her brother's hand. Dave currently resembled a living pretzel. She shoved the whole thing into her mouth and chewed slowly in front of Dave and Sam's faces while she moaned in delight just to anger them. Then she swallowed abruptly. "Everyone knows that i get the last donut." BUttercup teased.

Sam frowned, releasing Dave's hair and sat on the floor sitting crisscrossed. Dave stood up and chased Buttercup throughout the house until he cornered her in the living room. Buttercup knew she was trapped so she gambled a move and dove at Dave's legs, trying to crawl between them. Instead, Dave countered the action by sitting on her, keeping her in an immoble state, flailing her arms and legs. "Get off of me you idiot!" Buttercup yelped from the pressure exertion. "Get off Dave! You're such a fatty! You weigh like a million pounds!" she wheezed from lack of oxygen.

Sam laughed even harder, eyes scrunched shut with tears streaming from his eyes. "I know right!" Sam stammered. "He's sat on me plenty of times!"

Dave stood up mildly offended, releasing Buttercup from the hold. "Very funny you little maggots." Dave snapped.

Buttercup smiled as sweetly as she could and purposely made her face flush. She rested her hand over her heart. "Oh thank you for the compliment!" Buttercup gushed sarcasticly. "You're the best brother a girl could have." Dave rolled his eyes. Buttercup glanced around noticing that the house was abnormally quiet. "Where's Mom?" she asked. Buttercup arose from the living room floor and wandered to the kitchen. She picked up a piece of toast but before she could take a bite, Dave snatched it out of her hand. Buttercup frowned but claimed a new toast slice.

"She drove Dad to the airport. They've been gone a while. Mom said that she won't be back until later." Sam replied. He grabbed an apple and threw it into the air and caught it effortlessly. He grabbed two more apples and attempted juggling. He failed and the apples fell on the floor around him.

"Nice one, Sam," Dave said, tousling his brother's hair. "What would Mom say if she saw you 'abusing' the fruit?" Dave put air quotes around abusing.

Sam smirked cockily. "What she doesnt't know won't kill her if you two keep your yaps shut." he countered.

"I'm going to take a shower," Buttercup interjected. "So do what you do before I lock myself in the bathroom." Buttercup started walking in the direction of the staircase so she could collect clothes for after her shower.

"Thanks for telling me. I'm going to be in there for a while I think," Sam teased, while clutching his stomach in a joking way as if he might vomit.

"You're sick!" Buttercup stated disgusted. Sam shrugged. Buttercup continued to her room, collected her fresh outfit, and made her way to the bathroom.

* * *

"I'm so hungry! I wonder what Annie's special is today." Blossom giggled skipping down the sidewalk along with Bubbles and Buttercup. After dropping off Kasey at her friend's house, Blossom and Buttercup had met up at Bubble's house. Then they got the munches and decided to pay Annie a visit.

Right before they entered the building, their belts beeped. Bubbles opened her compact. "What is it Professor?"

"Mojo Jojo is destroying Downtown New Townsville with another giant Jojo Bot!" he replied frantically.

"Powerpuff Girls! We need you!" Pooche shouted in the background. Bubbles, Blossom, and Buttercup slipped into the nearest alley to transform.

_Hyper Blossom!_

_Rolling Bubbles!_

_Powered Buttercup!_

When the Puffs emerged from the narrow space between the buildings, they took off to the sky downtown, scouring the area to see if the Rowdyruff Boys Z were assisting Mojo. They were no where in sight. When they arrived at the scene, the routine seemednatural.

"Ha ha ha! Mojo smash this building! And Mojo never liked that building!"Mojo chattered with enjoyment while he smashed buildings.

Bubbles, Blossom, and Buttercup came to a halt, floating in midair in front of Mojo's robot. "Where do you think you're going Mojo!?" Buttercup addressed Mojo with a sarcastic yet firm voice. She slumped her hammer over her shoulder.

Bubbles rested her bubble wand against her torso and crossed her arms. "Yeah, Mojo. why can't you behave and be nice to people?" Bubbles said gently. She knew the answer but it didn't hurt to ask.

Mojo shrugged then smiled smugly." You won't defeat me this time!"

"That's what you think, Mojo!" Blossom announced confidently. "Cosmic Yo!" she screamed as loud as she could. She charged her yo-yo and released the attack aiming for the middle of the robot. Mojo deflected the hit with a quick fluent dodge, leaving Blossom seething.

Mojo laughed triumphantly. "The robot has been programmed to memorize several of your moves! The only flaw is that Robo Jojo #78 has a low center of gravity." Mojo explained, not realizing that he had given a tid bit of useful information that inevitably would be his downfall. Again.

_Thanks for the info, moron._ "Super Sonic Hammer!" Buttercup,shouted at the top of her lungs. She lunged forward, moving in a direction that indicated that she was initiated that she was going to strike around the head of the bot. Mojo swung the robot's arm in retaliation to the attack, but Buttercup dodged it with ease. She dived down 40 feet, slamming the green and yellow hammer into the ground, catching the robot off guard. "Blossom!" Buttercup called, motioning for Blossom to attack while the robot was recovering from the surprise maneuver.

"Yo-Yo Knock Out!" The yo yo sailed true, penetrating the metal causing a metallic arm to fall to the asphalt with a loud crash.

"Stop it you naughty Powerpukes!"Mojo cried out, shielding himself from the on coming repeated attacks.

Blossom followed the attack with another whip from her yo yo sending the robot sprawling backwards. "Bubble Catcher!" Bubbles chirped. Then two big bubbles, soapy and blue, caught the falling pieces of the robot. Mojo screamed as he started plummeting toward the earth. "Bubble Catcher Part 2!" Bubbles swung her bubble wand and a bubble the size of an elephant formed. The oversized bubble caught Mojo.

Buttercup readied her hammer, waiting for Mojo and the bubble to float high enough into her reach. Slowly the bubble floated with in arms length. "Batter Up!" she called, swinging the hammer's head into the bubble.

"Mojo will eventually wiiiiiiin!" Mojo shrieked as he shrunk into the distance.

"Well that's taken care of." Bubbles sighed.

A sudden rumble got their attention. "Where did that come from?" Buttercup asked, looking around trying to find the source of the thunderous noise. Blossom giggled, while rubbing her stomache. "That was you?" Buttercup exclaimed amused.

"I didn't have breakfast this morning. I had to take Kasey to her friend's house." Blossom replied. A second rumble ecumulated from Bubbles. She giggled slightly embarrassed.

"Well, it is lunchtime." Buttercup confirmed as she checked the time on her cell.

"Then let's go get some grub at Annie's!" Blossom insisted. The three girls powered down and continued on their way to the restraunt.

When they got to the diner, Blosson glanced through the window. Suddenly, she froze. "Bubbles! Buttercup!" she hissed quietly.

"What?!" they whispered back in unison.

"Just listen to what I say and do it. no questions asked." Blossom advised quietly. Bubbles and Buttercup appeared confused but nodded in agreement. Blossom tore her red bow from her hair and pulled it over her head like a bonnet. "Disguise yourself, first of all." she whispered.

Bubbles used Buttercup's hat to hide her golden curls. "How are you gonna disguise yourself?" Bubbles asked Buttercup curiously.

"I'll just cover my face."

Blossom put a finger to her lips. "Just follow me and don't let the people at table three see your face." she warned her friends. Quietly, they shuffled to a table not to far away from table three undetected. After Jason and Annie got married, they expanded the restraunt and had top chefs, waiters, and was beautifullY refurnished making it one of the top eateries in New Townsville. Not that it wasn't already. But Annie and Jason never charged as high a price on the meals for Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup since their friendships went way back.

Blossom positioned the menu on the table so that she was obscure from surrounding diners. Bubbles and Buttercup did likewise. "Over there." Blossom whispered, indicating to the couple she was referring to. Raising a hand to her lips, Bubbles gasped. Buttercup's eyes widened with surprise and frowned.

Blossom wrapped an arm around Bubbles shoulder. "Don't worry Bubbles. Maybe it's not what it seems." she tried soothing.

"Or maybe it's exactly what it seems." Bubbles groaned, tears threatening.

Buttercup leaned back to get a closer look. "Maybe she's his...um...cousin." Buttercup persisted, although the clues were not pointing in that direction.

"I doubt it!" Bubbles remarked, with a little attitude. "Isn't that Sonja Gabet? The most popular girl in the 10th grade? She's in all of Cody's classes."

"Cousins can be popular and be in the same classes!" Buttercup exclaimed, a little paranoid.

Blossom pulled the homemade bonnet over her head harder. "Shhh!" she shushed. "Just spy on them. We might be able to understand what they're saying." Blossom insisted. Her eyes never left the couple.

Silently, they watched Cody and Sonja. Bubbles scanned Sonja. She was wearing a light purple tank top, an even paler purple shawl over her shoulders and a black skirt with dark violet flip flops. Her lush auburn colored hair was twisted into an attractive bun/ponytail on her head. Midnight blue nail polish was applied to her fingers and toes giving them an unnatural sparkle. Light pink lip gloss made her full lips shimmer and black eye liner made her dark blue eyes even darker blue.

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "10th grade girls are so stupid. It's November and she is wearing flip flops in 28 degree weather!" she scolded.

Blossom squealed. "what is it?" Bubbles wondered.

"She's got that new skirt! Those are the newest style from Hollister." Blossom clarified, with hearts in her eyes.

Buttercup sighed. "Bloss, get on topic. Sonja is stealing Bubble's future boyfriend as we speak."

Bubbles blushed. "I kind of did hope th-"

Blossom gasped. "Guys, look!" Six gleaming eyes focused on Cody and Sonja. Cody wrapped his arm around Sonja, pulling her closer to him. She complied and snuggled closer. Sonja gazed up into his eyes and fluttered her lashes flirtly. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup watched intently. They knew what was coming although they dreaded it. Cody leaned in closer to Sonja smiling like the Joker. Sonja batted her lashes again and leaned in too. They kissed for a short time but a quick second was enough to rattle Bubbles.

Bubbles yanked the cap off her head, revealing her curls. She stomped over to the table and slammed her hand on the sleek surface. A loud bang echoed throughout the restraunt. Alot of attention was drawn to the 3 but Bubbles didn't care. Bubbles was pissed off and was going to give a piece of her mind.

"Whoa," Buttercup muttered under her breath. "I've never seen Bubbles so pissed in my life." Buttercup snickered thinking about Cody being in the hospital, only this time crippled by Bubbles.

"Bub..Bub-" Cody stammered, meeting Bubbles' fierce gaze. Sonja regarded Bubbles and scooted closer to him, twirling his hair.

"What the...heck Cody!" Bubbles exclaimed on the verge of tears. She chose her words carefully.

"Uhhh...what do you mean?" he responded, tongue tied.

Bubbles placed her hands on her hips, maitaining her furious glare. "I'm no detective, Cody, but it looks like your on a date with her when you broke our plans for today!" she accused harshly.

Sonja stood up, staring at Bubbles straight in the eye. Her icy stare penetrating Bubbles' soul, trying to weaken her confidence, but Bubbles didn't back down or move an inch. "What if he is on a date?! With his _girlfriend_?" Sonja asked bitterly, but her voice sounded like bells, chiming in harmony.

Bubbles shifted her attention back to Cody. "Girlfriend?" she whimpered quietly. Sonja smiled in triumph. "Cody, I...I.. thought that-"

"That he liked you?! How pathetic!" Sonja huffed, pinning a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "You're how many years younger then him? What...3 almost 4? Now, sweety, that is a romance that just will never work." She looked over at Blossom and Buttercup with a smug look. Buttercup seethed and Blossom growled. They stood up and came alongside Bubbles.

"Whats your problem bitch?" Buttercup growled, balling her hand into a fist.

Buubles continued to look at Cody with a hurt expression. He stood up. Standing at his full height, he was about 6 inches taller than Bubbles and Sonja. Tears brimmed in her eyes and a few rolled down her cheek. Cody place a hand on Bubbles shoulder and used the other to wipe away her tears. "Bubbles, I understand how you feel, but we were just not meant to be together.." Bubbles looked up at him with big blue woeful eyes. "And," he continued softly, "because of our age differences and other reasons.." Bubbles didn't like where this was going. She dreaded what she would hear next. "I don't think we should see each other anymore, at all." He said it gently, making the impact all the more retched.

Bubbles backed away slowly, pushing Cody's hand away. Sonja smirked at the way she had heartbreak written on her face. Hot tears stung Bubbles eyes and began streaming down her cheeks. She rushed to the door avoiding eye contact. Blossom had retied her bow to her ponytail and Buttercup had retrieved her cap during the tear jerking exchange.

"Bubbles! Bubbles!" Blossom called after her friend while hustling out the door.

"You will regret this you bitch" Buttercup snarled at Sonja. Sonja smiled sweetly just to infuriate Buttercup more. She turned to Cody. "You'll crawl back to her. I'll guarentee it. But she will have moved on. This one will make your life hell on earth." Buttercup stormed out of the door after Bubbles and Blossom.

Sonja spoke softly while wrapping her arms around Cody's neck. "Don't worry Cody Bear! You did the right thing."she convinced him. She kissed him affectionatly for several minutes before breaking away. The attention of the restraunt was directed elsewhere and Cody and Sonja sat back down and continued to chatter, ignoring the previous engagement.

* * *

**not much to say except i hope you liked it and you hate Sonja hee hee **

**btw: she is not bunny despite being purple with brown hair**

**please review and read Splitzer if you have not already XXDD**

** -PinkFan-Gurl**


	9. Hide and Seek

**sorry for the long wait for the update but my guy friend, who is my crush kind of broke my heart... :'( i've been sad and depressed and i did not really feel like writing about love... but im past my grieving and posting up this chapter...i really did feel like bubbles last chapter though...only less extreme...im friends with him again but i've been feeling pretty bum~tastic**

**but here is the chapter**

**weird fact: children are poisoned most frequently by eating wide varieties of plants**

* * *

** Chapter 9: Hide and Seek**

Buttercup and Blossom stormed out of the restaurant. The sky was overcast and grey. Delicate snowflakes drifted down from the sky and landed gently onto the concrete and brown grass. The snow melted as soon as it touched the ground. Buttercup looked around and grinned as she watched the snow fall around her. "Hmph! I'd love to see that Sonja bitch strut around New Townsville in this weather with those retarded flip flops!"

Blossom rolled her eyes and pulled her hood up over her head when a gust of wind washed over her body, dispersing chills down her spine. She rubbed her hands together, trying to thaw out her fingers. "Buttercup. We really need to focus and find Bubbles." Blossom scolded.

Buttercup pulled up her hood as well, then burrowed her hands into her hoody pocket. "Yeah, I'm with you on that. But we better find her quick before all the nerves in my fingers and toes die." Buttercup mumbled. She shrugged her shoulders up to block the wind from blowing down her jacket pocket. Blossom glanced around and Buttercup did likewise. Bubbles was no where in sight. Out of the corner of her eye, Blossom spotted 3 streaks in the air. Dark blue, dark green, and blood red streaks. The RRBZ! Maybe Boomer can help.

Brick, Butch, and Boomer dropped to the pavement. Blossom tugged on Buttercup's sleeve to get her attention. Buttercup nodded, implying that she had notice them too. It was risky for them three morons to fly through New Townsville as the RRBZ and then transforming back to their regular teen formsin broad daylight. At least they hid in the alley to change form. The three guys walked into the diner and took a seat near the window.

Buttercup and Blossom stood on the opposite side of the road as Annie's restaurant, but hustled back toward the diner when the traffic cleared. The two girls burst threw the doorway into the warm, snug building. Cold air drafts sweeped through the room causing diners to rub their arms or slip on their sweatshirts and jackets. Blossom and Buttercup franticly scanned the room, looking for a certain blue 'Ruff.

Blossom panted, her chest rising and falling unevenly in ragged breaths. Her lungs hurt from the cold air she quickly inhaled while running across the street. She clutched her chest, willing the painful throbbing to dissipate. Her breathing continued to be ragged. Her eyes landed on a certain blonde among the crowd. Grabbing Buttercup's hand, Blossom towed herself and her friend through the crowd toward their table. "Eiji!" Blossom panted as she reached their table. She had to think ahead of time to call him by his alter ego. Brick and Butch looked from Boomer to Blossom, to Buttercup, then back to Boomer.

"Blossom? Buttercup? What is it?" Boomer asked concerned. He didn't see Bubbles anywhere which wasn't a good sign. Those three girls stick together like glue. Buttercup and Blossom continued to inhale and exhale deeply, unable to speak. " Blossom! Buttercup! Breath." Boomer tried soothing. "Now tell me, whats up?" Blossom gave a weak smile while Buttercup tried to suppress a grin.

Brick supported his face on his hand. _When did Boom become such a ladies' man? Thats my forte. He evn has Buttercup holding back a smile._

Catching her breath, Buttercup finally spoke up. "Bubbles ran off crying about 10 minutes ago, and we have no idea where she could have gone." A moment later Buttercup and Blossom's breathing paces lowered back down to neautral.

"What!?" Boomer cried loudly, forgetting his brothers were present.

"Time out." BUtch said, holding a hand up to pause the conversation. The other 4 super powered teens looked in his direction. He looked past Brick, Boomer, and Brick focusing on Buttercup. "Why was Bubs cryin' in the first place."

"We caught her boyfriened cheating on her with a bitch." she responded.

"Boyfriend?" Brick asked.

"Long story, but he's out of the picture now." Blossom explained. Boomer let out a sigh of relief.

Boomer stood up. "Okay, we need to find her before nightfall. Lets go." He turned toward his brothers with an apologetic look. "Sorry guys. I'll catch up with you guys at home."

Brick opened his mouth in protest, that they should come with them. But he was cut off when Buttercup dashed out the door and Blossome snatched up Boomer's wrist towing him out after her. Brick blinked a few times. "what just happened?"

Without hesitation Butch replied, "A couple of hot chicks just pulled our brother away to help them find their who is also hot."

Brick rolled his eyes at Butch. "I really worry about you sometimes man." he finally said. He adjusted the red cap on his head so his bangs were out of his eyes.

Butch shrugged. "I call them as I see them." He stated it as if the answer was oblivious. They turned to look out the window to find Boomer, Blossom, and Buttercup devising stategy. "They must be coming up with a Search-and-Rescue plan of something. Knowing Boomer, he's probably suggested calling the FBI or a private investigator."

Brick and Butch continued to watch Buttercup and Blossom, the way they acted around Boomer. Every second growing a little bit more envious of their blue brother.

* * *

Boomer zipped up his jacket, and Buttercup pulled her jacket up over her spiked raven colored hair. Snow flurries contiued to fall. The wind pushed the grey clouds infront of the sun, blocking the heat. "Where is the most likely place that she could have ran off too?" Boomer asked, rubing his hands together.

Buttercup and Blosssom thought about this for a second before answering. "Well, she can't be at Annie's because we just bolted from there." Buttercup said. Boomer and Blossom nodded in agreement.

"She also goes to the park a lot when she is upset or needs to think." Blossom made a face when a snow flake landed on her nose making Boomer smile.

Buttercup slapped her face in exasperation. "Blossom! Sometimes you can be such a ditz. Ditzier than Bubbles sometimes even." Buttercup glared at her.

Blossom gave a pouty look. "How am I an idiot, Buttercup?" Blossom snapped, hands on her hips. A blast of frigid air made Blossom's ponytail and Buttercup's hair whip around violently.

Buttercup crossed her arms tighter, cutting circulation off from her wrists and hands. "The park was where Bubbles and Cody went to hang out at. He just stabbed her heart! Why would she go there?" she pointed out. A flash of horror flashed across Boomer's face. "Not literally stabbed." she amended.

Blossom threw her hands in the air, getting agitated. "Well at least I wasn't stating the obvious, Buttercup! Of course she wouldn't be at Annie's!"

Boomer stepped between the two arguing girls in hopes of ending the fight. "Guys, fighting isn't goint to help us find Bubbles!" he interrupted their banter.

Buttercup and Blossom nodded, but rolled their eyes at each other. "Any other places she could have gone?" Boomer checked.

"Well," Blossom cooed, " she goes shopping alot when she is mad."

"She also seems to spend alot of time at the beach. She says its peaceful and she can think easily there." Buttercup chimed in.

Blossom crossed her arms, partly out of annoyance, partly trying to keep her hands warm. "Thank you for finally contributing to this conversation that might actually be useful." she muttered under breath. Buttercup didn't hear her comment.

"You're sure these are the likiest places that she might be hiding?" Boomer asked, looking out toward the city. "I mean, this city is huge. The possible hiding places are endless!" He swung his arm out toward the city as if he was presenting an impressive project.

"Boomer, we've known this girl a long time. We're sure." Buttercup assured him.

"Yeah!" Blossom agreed, lifting her chin up a little bit. "Like 67% sure."

Boomer's eyes widened and Buttercup touched her hand to her forehead. "And there goes my self assurance. Thanks Blossom." Boomer said sarcasticly.

Blossom rolled her eyes. Taking the positon as leader she stepped forward. She thrusted a finger at Buttercup. "Buttercup, you go to the beach and check it out." She shifted her gaze over to Boomer. Another blst of wind sweeped past them and Blossom shouted over the howling gale. "Boomer! You go check the park just in case she is there. I'll go to the mall and check out that dress store that she is always at. We'll up in an hour at the lab. If one of us finds her before then, call the other two immediatly." Blossom explained the plan.

Buttercup nodded and took off in one direction and Bloss ran in the opposite directions. Boomer started to panic a little. "Wait! I don't have your cell numbers!" he called after them.

Blossom sighed and her nose stung from the cold air. She waddled over to Boomer. "Gimme your phone." Boomer pulled out an iphone with a dark blue case that had yellow lightning stickers on it. Blossom snatched the phone out of his grasp and started typing away on the virtual keyboard. A minute later she gave it back to him. "Both mine and Buttercup's number are programmed in, along with Bubbles'." Blossom smiled. "I know that you would have wanted it eventually anyway."

Boomer blushed a light pink. "What? I have no..i-i- idea what you're talking about." He defended himself.

Blossom stifled a giggle. "Sure. See ya later." She whipped around, making her hair smacking him in the face gently.

Boomer rubbed the spot on his face where Blossom's hair tickled his nose. Why did Bloss have to bring up his crush on Bubbles? Was he that obvious? Did Bubbles already know? He sighed heavily as he walked off into the frigid November air.

* * *

After Buttercup knew for sure that she was out of sight, she snuck into an alley to transform. Buttercup sighed to herself in contentment. "Thats alot warmer." Earlier in the year, the Professor was tinkering on their powerbelts when the Professor found a setting that changed the PPGZ outfits for warmer. Buttercup remembered how relieved Bubbles, Blossom, and herself were when they were told that they didn't have to fight crime in the wind and snow wearing a skirt and tshirt. And they had outgrown the Santa outfits quickly, and they didn't grow with them like their uniforms. Buttercup had on a very thermal long sleeved, green shirt with her regular green vest over the top, tight green skinny jeans that kept her warm also. Despite the high possability of snow, her shoes remained the same white sneakers with the green streak snaking around the perimeter. Bubbles and Blossom wore matching outfits except they were pink and blue.

Buttercup flew toward the beach to begin her search for Bubbles. She landed on the pier, scanning the area. No one was on the dock, and the entire beach was vacant. After thoroughly searching the beach and the surrounding area, Buttercup decided to take a break. She flew over to a tree that had no leaves on it. Buttercup sighed. During the past summer, New Townsville had destroyed it's old weather records. The temperatures had easily 108 degrees by 9:30am every day for almost 2 months.

Crime had stopped for all of June and most of July, allowing the PPGZ to relax a little. Everyonce in a while, Mojo would try to destroy the city with a robot, but had just surrendered by the time that Bubbles, Buttercup, and Blossom got there. He was practically grilling himself alive inside the hunk of metal. At least they had sealed away HIM before the heat wave struck other wise his whole love the warm hate the cold dilemma would have worked as a disadvantage to the girls.

So everyday from June 4 to July 15, Buttercup, Bubbles, and Blossom packed a lunch, sunscreen, and beach balls then took Ken, Kasey, and Pooche to the beach for a day of relaxation. Buttercup grinned, enjoying the memories of the previous summer. She had worn a dark green bikini with strawberries scattered over the tops and bottoms. She had wrapped a her green towel around her neck and worn green flip flops, with a pair of dark green sunglasses on the top of her head, holding her hear back like headband.

Blossom had worn a pale pink bikini that had white flowers on the top part, with matching pink flip flops that showed of her pedicured toes that were painted neon pink with neon blue and green dots scattered. Her hair was neatly brushed, down from its usual ponytail with a giant white floppy sun hat over her orange locks. A pair of pink sunglasses rested on her nose, shading her pink eyes from the sun. Her purse and pink towel were slung over her shoulder.

Bubbles had worn a pale blue bikini with a matching blue skirt for the bottoms. Instead of pulling her hair up in two curled pigtails, she had Blossom French braid her hair into two braids on either side of her head to keep it from getting tangled. A pair of bright blue sunglass rested on her nose. Her dark blue sandles revealed her turquois toes.

Buttercup sighed at the memory. After glancing around the beach one last time, she concluded that Bubbles had not gone to the beach.

* * *

Blossom walked into the small department store. "Great. She could be hiding anywhere in here." she whimpered silently to herself. She noticed a girl at the door greeting customers as they entered the store. _I wonder if she's seen Bubbles._ _But she has probably been standing here all day. How would she know who Bubs is specifically? _Blossom mentally argued with herself. She glance over at the girl again. "Might as well," Blossom murmered srtiding up to the girl.

She had short brown hair with pea green hightlights. Big purple hoop earings hung from each of her ears. Her sapphire eyes complimented the aqua short dress that she was wearing with matching pumps. She stood a couple few inches taller than Blossom, but she felt sure that if she was wearing flats the girl would be several inches shorter.

Blossom tapped her on the shoulder and she spun around. Plastering a smile on her face she said, "Hello! My name's Jamie. How can I help you?"

Blossom forced a smile. "Oh...umm did you see a girl with blonde curly blonde hair wearing a blue skirt run in here crying a little while ago?"

Jamie scrunched her faces, hands on her hips. "I'm afraid not sweetie, my shift started about 10 minutes ago." she shrugged.

Blossom nodded and thanked her, then hurried farther into the store. "Well she was a big help," Blossom mummbled under her breath. "And no body calls me sweetie except one person." Her mind drifted to the new nice, hot 15 year old Brick. Wait what? Brick? She shook her they could be friends but super heroes and super villians are not suppost to date.

She walked to a manequin when something caught her eye. Two feet wearing blue fat shoes were sticking out from underneath a rack of clothes. Blossom glanced around and quietly glided over to the display. Crouching down, she crawled into the center of the clothes rack. "Bubbles?" She hit her head on something. Glancing up, she stared into two big, green sparkeling eyes belonging to a little girl appeairing about 4 or 5.

She had short black hair pulled up into two small ponytails on either side of her head. She also wore a purple shirt that had pink hearts over the front, a pink ruffely skirt, along with the blue shoes.

Blossom stared into her eyes startled. "You're not Bubbles!" she finally mumbled to the little girl.

THe girl smiled playfully. "My names ain't Bubbles! ITs Melanie."

"How old are you?" Blossom asked, concerned for the girl's safety. She seemed to be lost.

"5" she whispered softly, before shoving her thumb into her mouth.

"Wheres your mama?" Melanie shrugged. "Why are you here instead of with her?"

Melanie looked at the ground and thought about this. Blossom waited patiently for the toddler to answer. Finally, Melanie looked up. "Well," she began, pulling her thumb out of her mouth, "I was shopping with my mommy to find me a cwute dress to wear at my cuosin Elaine's graduation party."

"Well that probably means that she is still shopping at this store." Blossom concluded silently. "So your mom was at this store though?"

"Yes," Melanie confirmed, plopping her hand back into her mouth.

Blossom sighed. "Bubbles will have to wait." She crawled out from beneath the clothes rack, then extended her arm to the toddler. Melanie looked at her hand with wide eyes then clasped onto her hand. Reaching down into her pocket, Blossom pulled out her phone to check the time. 1:36pm. Blossom took a firm grip on Melanie's free hand, who looked up startled. Her pigtails bounced.

"Where are we going?" she asked worried.

Blossom shook her head. "Don't worry. We're going to find your mom." The black haired child smiled broadly. Together, Blossom led them deeper into the department store.

* * *

Bubbles continued to sob and as she ran through the park. Her eyes were burning and bloodshot from the salty tears that streamed down her moist cheeks. She handy dared slow down or look back, even when she heard Blossom and Buttercup screaming her name.

Bubbles wiped the tears from her eyes but new ones replaced the old ones, blurring her vision. The wind started to pick up, violently pushing snow flurries from the direction that she was running. Mixed with snow, wind, and tears in her eyes, she couldn't see anything in front of her. Suddenly, she bumped into something hard. Stumbling backwards, Bubbles looked up. "Oh, I'm sorry." Her eyes widened when she saw the other person.

Even with her blurred vision, Bubbles could recognize the distinctive features. Shaggy blonde hair, striking cobalt blue eyes, muscular build, cute and gentle . Bubbles shook her head slightly, squeezing the leftover tears from her eyelids. "Boomer?"She asked incredulously.

"Hey," he said, smiling down at her gently.

Bubbles looked away shyly. _I don't want him to see me like this!_

Boomer placed a hand on Bubbles shoulder. "Hey...are you alright?" He asked soothingly.

Bubbles inhaled a raspy breath. Tears leaked from her eyes. She just stood there, crying buckets all over again. Boomer didn't really know how to help , so he murmured soft words to comfort her. Before he could comprehend what was going on Bubbles, rushed over to him. Bubbles flung her arm around Boomer pulling him into a tight hug.

Boomer stiffened for a split second, before relaxing. He wrapped his arms around Bubbles torso to help calm her could feel his sweatshirt dampening by the minute as Bubbles continued to sob, cough and wheeze into his chest. After a while, Boomer could hear her sniffeling quietly and the tears had ceased. He kept embracing her waiting for her to break away, but she didn't.

Bubbles shifted position but stayed in the embrace. She looked up into Boomer's eyes, her own a few shades bluer than usual. "Are you okay?" Boomer asked softly, half expecting her to have another meltdown. Bubbles wiped her eyes and nodded. "Come on," Boomer said, taking a firm grip on Bubbles hand. A sprinkle of pink littered Bubbles cheeks. "Blossom and Buttercup are freaking out about you."

Bubbles paused mid step, then continued walking, never letting go of Boomer's hand. "Wait! Were you looking for me too?"

Boomer covered a blush with his hood. "Yeah, me and my brothers went Annie's for lunch, and we were there for only, like, 6 minutes before Buttercup and Blossom told me the situation."

Bubbles paled. "So they told you about... Cody?" The wind and snow caused her pigtails to lose their curl. Mixed with the pale color of her skin, it seemed she saw a ghost.

Boomer chuckled. "Cod-whoo?" He wasn't lying, they didn't tell him about Cody. He kind of guessed himself that Cody was Bubbles ex love interest.

A sigh of relief escaped Bubbles. "No one." She beamed happily for the first time in a few hours.

Boomer pulled out his phone and tested Blossom and Buttercup that he found Bubbles and to meet up at the lab. He looked up and met Bubbles eyes. "We're meeting up with BC and Bloss." Bubbles nodded. Boomer extended his arm out Bubbles. "Shall I escort you to the lab, Miss?"

Bubbles giggled. "Of course my good sir." She replied, playing along with the game. Bubbles linked arms with Boomer. Together, they started walking in the direction of the Professor's lab.

* * *

**hope you liked it and was worth the wait**

**bi bi:)**


	10. Confirming Hunches

**okay, sorry that this update is almost 2 months late, but I have had a bit going on plus I am focusing on my other story Splitzer. It is almost finished, and then I will focus my attention on this story. Anyways, I hope that you like this chapter and it was worth the wait. Ps, if I get more reviews on this story, I'll try updating more frequently. So those of you who read and like this story but haven't reviewed yet, I encourage you to do so. **

**Weird fact: tipping at restaurants in Iceland is considered an insult**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Confirming Hunches**

As Blossom opened the metal door, a sudden gust of wind pushed her through the doorway into the room. She noticed Buttercup glance over at her with an expectant glance, but lost interest when she recognized Blossom. "Well, hello to you too," Blossom mumbled sarcastically. She ripped the new pink scarf she had gotten from her neck as she squeezed onto the couch between Ken and Buttercup.

"What took you so long? Boomer sent the text almost a half hour ago," Buttercup asked, flipping the tv channel from Myth Busters to Teen Titans. Her tone suggested that she didn't care about what had held Blossom up.

Blossom shimmied out of her light weight jacket. Kicking off her tennis shoes, she sighed. " I had to help this 5 year old girl find her mom."

Ken snuggled deeper into his white fleece blanket with black crescent moons and stars stitched on it. "Although that was nice, will you please keep the cold to yourself?!" Ken complained, reaching for the remote. Buttercup held her arm up higher, keeping it out of reach. Ken pouted as he quit struggling to obtain the remote.

Blossom ignored the comment, as Buttercup released a deep sigh. "I wonder how long they are going to take to get here."

Ken tuned into the conversation, but rested his head on the coach's arm with his eyes shut. "Who's they?" He inquired of the two girls. "Bubbles is one, but who is the other person or persons?" Buttercup and Blossom shared a quick glance, but didn't say anything. Ken sat up a bit straighter, even more interested in the response than before. "Come on, guys! Tell me! Who?"

"Ummm," Blossom stammered. Buttercup remained silent. "It's a surprise! You have to wait and see."

Ken frowned. "But I want-"

A jingle at the doorknob caught their attention, and all 3 of them turned toward the door. The doorway was poorly lit but two figures were distinguishable. "Man it's cold outside!" Bubbles voice rang out throughout the room. She kicked off her shoes and slipped out of her black, blue, grey, and white flannel jacket.

"Yeah. It is," a second voice commented back, which had to belong to Boomer. Boomer stood significantly taller than Bubbles and even underneath his sweatshirt, it was easy to infer that he was relatively strong with big muscles. Well, bigger than your average 14 or 15 year old.

Bubbles couldn't see Buttercup, Blossom, and Ken sitting on the couch because the lights were off. "Where are you guys?" Bubbles called out her voice echoing throughout the room.

"In the living room." Buttercup answered.

Ken leaned over the back of the couch to get a better view of who the mystery guest was. He was surprised to see Boomer walking alongside Bubbles, their arms hooked together. Coming into the room, Bubbles vaulted the back of the couch landing on top of Blossom. Blossom and Bubbles hugged and Buttercup patted Bubbles' back.

"Bubbles! Are you alright?!" Blossom exclaimed.

"Where the hell did you go?" Buttercup fired.

"What happened while you were gone?" Blossom wondered.

"We were so worried! Why the hell did you run off?" Buttercup questioned.

While Bubbles began answering their questions, Boomer shuffled over to where Ken had moved to. Boomer grinned. "Are they alright?" He asked, in a joking way.

Ken forced a laugh to humor him. Ken could tell that Boomer was trying to earn trust and ease away any dislike. "Yeah. But this happens sometimes. I remember one time, they got lost in Princess's mansion. When they finally found each other, they were crying hysterically." Ken revealed, quietly. He turned on a lamp nearby.

"Even Buttercup?"

Ken nodded solemnly. "Even Buttercup."

Buttercup heard her name, and paused in her conversation with Blossom and Bubbles. "Even Buttercup what?" She asked them. Boomer and Ken looked a little uneasy, which Buttercup smiled at. Her work was done. She turned back to her conversation with the other 'Puffs Z.

Ken and Boomer sighed in relief. The girls' conversation was still going strong, so Ken decided to keep their own going. "You must be Boomer," Ken said. "From the Rowdyruff Boys."

Boomer grinned slyly, taking on a new atmosphere. Instead of a soft persona, he seemed to be radiating sarcasm. "That's me." He narrowed his eyes at Ken, who stood about 1 1/2 feet shorter. "You seem a little young to be the Professor." He commented , pointing to Ken's lab coat over his pjs.

Ken heard Blossom and Bubbles giggling as they walked up behind him. Buttercup was chuckling. "That's Ken. The Professor's son." Bubbles said, stealing the words out of his mouth.

"He's basically our little brother," Buttercup added, tusling up Ken's black hair.

Blossom flopped back onto the couch. "He's also like...way more insanely smarter than the three of us combined." Blossom mentioned. She snatched a cookie off of a plate and shoved it into her mouth. Ken grumbled. She took his last cookie.

Buttercup grinned mischievously. "And to top off this little introduction, Ken has the biggest crush on Kasey."

Ken blushed bright red. He buried his burning face into the blanket he still had wrapped around his body. Buttercup, Bubbles, and Blossom were laughing at Ken's humiliation while Boomer stared at the four of them like they were crazy.

"Who's Kasey?" He asked confused.

"My little sister," Blossom clarified with a grin.

"Oh," Boomer smirked, while elbowing Ken in the side.

"Shut up!" Ken exclaimed. Then everyone laughed at him. Then a thought popped into his head. "What are you doing here, Boomer?" Blossom, Boomer, and Bubbles paled slightly while Buttercup remained neutral. Ken grinned with a provoking smirk. "Are you dating Bubbles now? Did you come here to cuddle on the couch, and watch...romantic chick flicks until it's morning?" Ken fluttered his eyes in a girlish manner when saying 'romantic.'

Color returned to Bubbles' and Boomer's cheeks, only instead of a normal flesh color, they were bright pink. Blossom and Buttercup were laughing softly, while Bubbles crossed her arms, biting her lip. Boomer looked at the ground.

A second later, the door to the Professor's room opened, and out walked a bleary eyed Professor. He blinked a few times and yawned. "Girls? Ken?...is that Boomer?"

Bubbles pushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. "Yep Professor."

The Professor jerked awake a bit, and stalked up to examine Boomer. "Fascinating." He murmured.

"What is it?" Blossom wondered from the couch. She was laying on the couch on her back. Buttercup pushed her feet aside, and sat down at the end of the couch. Bubbles did the same. Ken frowned, and sat down onto a cold leather chair. How he hates leather furniture.

The Professor stood with one hand on his hip, and the other near his mouth deep in thought. Suddenly he snapped out of his little world. "Boomer, about how old were you and your brothers when Mojo created you?" The Professor jerked on his lab coat.

"About 11" Boomer replied.

The Professor whirled around to face Bubbles, Blossom, and Buttercup. Blossom was half asleep, Bubbles was drifting to sleep with her head on Buttercup's shoulder. Buttercup used her elbow to support her head. "How old were you guys when you became the Powerpuff Girls Z?"

"We were all 13," Buttercup remarked.

"How old are you now?"

"Me and Buttercup are 14 now. Bubbles will be 14 in January." Blossom explained drowsy.

The Professor refaced Boomer. "Boomer, you don't look like you're 12," Professor pointed out.

Boomer jerked his head to the right, doing a JB hair sweep. Then he burrowed his hands in his jean pockets. "Mojo gave us a chemical paste a few months ago that made us mature a bit quicker. I'm still the youngest out of of Brick and Butch, but we are all currently 15."

Buttercup shifted her position, pulling her from being tucked at her side's, and stretched them out on the coffee table. "Stupid Butch...older than me. Stupid." She scoffed. Boomer grinned. Bubbles and Blossom smile to themselves.

The Professor ignored Buttercup's comment. "Boomer, are you still aging quicker than the average person or has worn off?"

Boomer made a fist and coughed into it. "No. We stopped aging around our birthday, shortly after we turned 15," he responded.

"Did your birthday change or did it stay the same?" Bubbles asked.

Boomer shook his head. "Nah, it's still July 7."

The three girls made a face and said, "July 7th," at the same time. Bubbles shuddered while she looked up at Boomer. "You guys used to be so disgusting."

"Now Butch is still still disgusting, only in a perverted way." Buttercup murmured earning a light punch from Bubbles.

Blossom sat up, so that her legs crossed Bubble's lap and her feet were on Buttercup's lap. "And what was up with stealing our clothes? Not to be mean or anything, but you guys aren't looking your best when you're in a pink ruffle skirt."

Boomer chuckled nervously. "We were just trying too make you guys look bad, but I'm sorry. I'm sure that the other two are. I can tell that Brick is developing feelings for Bloss." Blossom felt her stomach flutter with relieved excitement before mentally scolding herself. "And Butch has a thing for BC I'm sure, after all, he did lie to me and Brick about kissing her."

Buttercup seethed. "He WHAT!?"

Boomer held up calming hands as Bubbles restrained Buttercup from hunting Butch down and up bling him that very second. " Chillax Bc, me and Brick didn't buy it. And he didn't say anything to anyone else. You're safe." Buttercup relaxed, sinking back into the pink velvet couch.

Blossom tapped her temple. "Hey, I've been wondering..."

"Well that's never a good thing. The end of the world must be just around the corner if Blossom was using her...brain." Ken grumbled.

"Hey!" Blossom crossed her arms in a pout. "Professor!"

"Ken, be nice to Blossom," warned the Professor.

"I was only kidding." Ken narrowed his eyes at Blossom, silently seething for getting him into trouble. Blossom smiled back, a bit of pride, a dash of deviousness in her eyes.

"That aside, what was your question Blossom?" the Professor invited.

"Oh right!" Blossom quit provoking Ken and continued on to ask her question. "Why are the rough and tough Rowdyruff Boys enrolled at our school?"

Buttercup gave a quizzical glare. "Yeah I was wondering that very same thing."

Boomer gave a half smile. "Mojo made us the condition that if he made us a concoction that made us older, then we needed to go to school. At the time, it seemed like a good trade. When your 12, you want to grow up. Yeah, that guy can be really annoying." Boomer scratches his arm.

Ken crossed his arms. "But why would Mojo care if you went to school or not?"

Everyone turned to Boomer. He shrugged. "His reasons are his own I guess. I mean your parents send you to school so you learn how to do better in the world, so he probably wanted us to learn or something."

"Plus he's got a thing for our teacher," Bubbles noted.

"Mojo probably can't wait for parent teacher conference," Blossom joked.

"Well, he can't get one." Boomer said.

"What do you mean?" Bubbles asked, still compressed between Buttercup and Blossom's legs.

"Mojo started getting into our personal shiz, so we moved into an abandoned house."

"Oh! you poor things!" Bubbles exclaimed.

Boomer grinned. "We'll manage, but we appreciate your concern."

"Mojo can be such a butthead." Buttercup said, making Ken and Blossom laugh.

Boomer cocked his head with a shrug. "He just got extremely clingy and always tried getting into our business. But despit his whole 'I big scary Mojo! I take over the world!' thing, he isn't actually all that bad until he starts asking 'so my Baby Blue Boomer, did you kiss a girl today?!" He imitated Mojo's voice in a mocking way when quoting him, resulting in laughs and snorts from Blossom and Bubbles. Even Buttercup grinned.

Ken rolled his eyes at the girlish behavior that his ' sister figures' we're doing around Boomer. They always got like that when a guy was around. At least Buttercup kept her cool when talkin to guys. His mind wandered over to Kasey, and the way she rambled on and on to him all the time, but never got tongue tied. Ken smiled, thinking about when they first met at school, and she just talked about superheroes 24/7. It was annoying then, but now that they were older and she understands the reality of superheroes, it is just an experience to laugh back at, which is something they did often. Ken came back to earth, thinking of a snappy reply. "Ever think of becoming a comedian, Boomer? You freakin killed."

The Professor placed a hand on Ken's shoulder. "What did I just tell you about being nice?"

Ken scratched the back of his head with a guilty smile. "Sorry dad."

Boomer waved a dismissive hand. "Don't worry about it Professor. I'm used to being made fun of and put down by my brothers. Especially Brick." Boomer made a puppy dog face, that Bubbles couldn't resist.

Bubbles pushed Blossom's legs off her lap and rushed to Boomer, giving him an awkward half hug. "Oh you poor thing! Ken! Say you're sorry!"

Ken crossed his arms. "I don't want to."

"Ken!"

Ken jumped, surprised that Bubbles yelled at him. "I'm sorry Boomer." Ken muttered quietly.

"Goody. Everyone's happy now!" Bubbles announced happily.

Boomer poked Ken's shoulder and winked. "Don't worry, buddy. I won't make picking on you a habit. I'm the youngest out of my annoying triplet brothers, so I usually don't get to tease anyone. But look at it this way, we're like brothers now."

Ken perked up. " I always did want a brother." He pointed toward the girls. " so far I've been stuck with them as my sister's." Boomer grinned.

"Speaking of brothers," Blossom began, pulling her knees to her chest. " you're the only other person besides all the peeps in this room that know we're the Powerpuff Girls Z , right?"

"Excluding, Mayor, Ms Bellum, and Principal." Buttercup clarified, although it wasn't needed.

"Your brothers don't know right?" Blossom restated.

Boomer nodded. Sighs of relief filled the room.

"Are your brothers planning on attacking us as the Puffs Z?" Buttercup took the silent moment to ask her own question.

Boomer shook his head. "Not that I know of, but if I hear something, I'll give you guys the details."

Blossom squealed, making fists and bring them to her face and waving them in an exited manner. She got up and walked over to Bubbles and Boomer. "Boomer, you're like a secret agent for our team now!" Blossom gushed. She assumed a pose, with her right fist in the air, her left hand on her hip, and her legs spread apart. "Now you can fight evil with us!"

"Great idea!" Bubbles approved, grasping onto Blossom's hands.

"Hmmm," Boomer muttered to himself, inaudible to the others. He plopped down on a second leather chair beside Ken.

Ken leaned over, covering his mouth indicating it was a secret. Boomer leaned over the armrest on the chair, so he could hear Ken. "Be careful," Ken warned, " next thing they'll be giggling about is your and Bubbles' wedding plans." Boomer chuckled at the thought.

Buttercup rolled her eyes at how Blossom and Bubbles were getting so girly. Blossom started to say something about Boomer joining the team when Buttercup cut her off. "Girls, don't get ahead of yourselves. Remember that his brothers still hate us, and we can't expect Boomer to help us in our Puff form in front of Brick and Butch."

Bubbles stomped a foot. "So close!" She said, showing a between her thumb and forefinger.

Buttercup glanced over to where Boomer was deep in thought and Ken was almost out cold next to him. Blossom belly flopped onto the couch next to Buttercup. Buttercup nudged Blossom, then nodded toward Boomer. She seemed to notice that Boomer was in another world too. "Hey, Boomer! What're you thinkin about?"

Boomer was still zoned out, staring off at a far wall. Buttercup grabbed a pillow and flung it at Boomer. He shook his head and blinked a few times, as if he didn't know where he was or how he had gotten there. He shifted his gaze toward Buttercup and said, "what?"

Buttercup reclined on the couch, propping herself up on a few pillows. "You spaced out."

"And we wanted to know what you were thinking about, although have woken you up with less aggression." Bubbles apologized, shooting a look at Buttercup, who shrugged indifferently. Bubbles sighed, touching her palm to her forehead. That's Buttercup. Doesn't matter the situation, she just wants to pummel somebody one way or another. Whether it's using brute strength, her PPGZ hammer, a bunny rabbit, or a pillow, she was gonna maim somebody.

"I was just thinking..." Boomer mumbled, his voice trailing off. Buttercup had to strain her ears to hear the first half of the sentence.

"What is it, Boomer?" The Professor asked.

Boomer looked up at the Professor. "I don't understand. I was pure evil not that long ago. Not even a year ago- in July! Same deal with mg brothers. But now...-now I don't feel evil at all! And I can tell my brothers are changing. Brick is changing, developing feeling for a girl. Butch is too, just slower."

Buttercup shared a worried glance with Bubbles then Blossom. "What are you saying? That you want to be evil?" Buttercup questioned skeptically.

"Actually, no! I like this feeling! But how did I change?"

The Professor walked closer to the 4 teenagers to begin lecturing. Ken sat up, much more awake than a moment earlier. Bubbles jumped onto the couch, nestling with Blossom. Buttercup got up and to the kitchen. Professor rolled his eyes. "Buttercup, I really think you should listen to this."

"I'm going to. I just want a snack." She dug around in a cupboard for a second before finding a box of fruit snacks. She two bags, then skipped back to the living room, taking a seat in a green bean bag. She pulled out a green gummi shaped like Luigi, tossed it in the air, then caught it in her mouth.

"Impressive," Blossom approved.

"Can I have one? Pleeeeeaaaasse?" Ken begged quietly.

"No," Buttercup replied, popping a purple mushroom dude in her mouth. She gave a side glance at the Professor. "Continue."

The Professor nodded, looking exasperated, like he was standing there forever waiting to give a speech that would cure cancer, end world hunger and restore world peace. "You see, the girls' white light energy is stronger than Mojo's dark light energy."

slowly, taking in the information and trying to ponder it. "So the White Z Rays overpowered the Black Z Rays, which gave me a more light persona, giving me more of a balance of light and darkness. But since there is three of them, the even higher dosage of White Z Rays helped tip that scale farther the of the scale?"

The Professor nodded in approvement. "Precisly."

"What triggered the transformation?"

"According to what you told us earlier, I would bet that the paste growth enhancer with your DNA structures, resulting in a war between the white and blacks light in a painless battle to see who you truly are. Are you following me?"

"Yeah, I think so. But why is it taking longer for Brick and Butch to come full circle?"

"That I can't tell for sure. They might never come full circle."

Buttercup plopped the last yellow star fruit snack into her open mouth, then crumpled the blue wrapper. Why are fruit snack wrappers always blue? "It is likely that his brothers will change though, right? I know I wouldn't want to go a dramatic change without these guys." Buttercup nodded toward Bubbles and Blossom resting on the couch.

Boomer placed a hand on his heart. "Oh Buttercup! You !" He said sarcastically in a joking way.

Buttercup rolled her eyes in disgust.

"It is highly probable, but not certain, " the Professor replied.

Blossom yawned. "I can't believe it is so late." She mumbled quietly, keeping her eyes closed.

Bubbles tiredly pulled out her IPhone. "Its only 7:28pm."

"Feels later," Blossom grumbled back.

Pooche perked up. He had been sleeping on a different chair since Boomer got there. He yawned then released a shrill. "Guys, check out his aura!"

"What is it?" Boomer wondered surprised while Buttercup reluctantly got up from her comfy beanbag chair and Bubbles got up from her inviting place on the couch. Together they stalked over to where Boomer was. Blossom just raised her head.

Bubbles sighed. She hated trying to perceive auras. It took alot of energy to focus on the energy eliminating from a being. "It looks like a pale shade of grey," Bubbles commented, while studying the light surrounding his on all sides. After making her analysis, Bubbles journeyed back to the couch where Blossom was sprawled on the couch. She moved Blossom's legs, and played down on the couch beside Blossom, and closed her eyes, breathing shallowly.

"Does that mean he still has Black Z Rays in him despite having White Z Rays?" Buttercup asked.

"Yes, because the Black Z Rays are woven into his DNA structure the Professor confirmed.

"So that's what gives them the dark tint. Doesn't mean their evil though. " Buttercup concluded with a yawn.

"It is getting late. Maybe you four should head home." The Professor turned around to find Blossom and cold on the couch. Ken and Boomer started laughing at how fast they fell asleep and the awkward position they were in. Blossom had her leg propped up on the back of the couch while while Bubbles head was dangling off the edge.

Buttercup shushed them, and draped a pink, blue, and green the died blanket onto her two sleeping friends. "Professor, we're spending the night," she whispered.

Ken smiled. "Yes!"

Buttercup eyes. "You still still need to wait for morning to have breakfast," the green Puff scolded.

Boomer stood up, leaned back, resulting in several cracks. He felt stiff. "What's for breakfast?"

Ken rubbed his stomach, fantasizing about the morning. "Blossom makes the best home made waffles and home made strawberry drizzle. She also makes really really goods desserts. And Bubbles makes the best scrambled eggs with toast and sausage."

Buttercup rolled her eyes.

Boomer glanced at Buttercup. "What's your specialty?"

Buttercup grinned. " I don't cook."

Boomer shrugged, heading for the door. "Whatever, I'll see you guys tomarrow for breakfast.

Ken turned around to face the Professor. "Hey dad, it getting-" The Professor and Pooche were fast asleep on the leather chairs that had once occupied Ken and Boomer. Buttercup and Ken shared a laugh. They tip tip toed Ken's room where she tucked him in, then scampered back to the living room. There she plopped down on her sleeping back that was near the couch occupying Blossom and Bubbles. "Good night, girls." Buttercup smiled. Bubbles snored lightly in response. Buttercup smirked. Oh, how the most elegant girl in the world snores. Go figure.

* * *

**guys, I seriously cannot believe how long this chapter ended up. I actually wrote this story a few months ago in a composition notebook, but as I've been typing, I've been waiting and adding chapters to make them better. But this chapter originally was only like a thousand words long, but this chapter totaled to over 4000. Yay! **

**Okay, I know that I had alot of Boomer/Blossom jokes and banter and Boomer/Buttercup stuff, but I feel that if Boomer were to befriend the girls, he would be pretty friendly to all of them. but I am completely opposed to mixed Puff and Ruff Z and original. Not to offend those of you who do like them, but I just do not like them**

**One last thing, my sister BlueFan-Gurl has a story that I would appreciate if you would read and comment on! And remember, if you want this story updated faster, please comment more! Even if it's the same person repeatedly, I would like to have at least 30 reviews to post a new chapter sooner, otherwise it might be a few weeks before I get around to it. Not to be mean, but I am just a very very very busy girl and going into 8th grade, I got summer packets that I need to finish to get into honours English and to get into 9th grade science. (Yeah 8th grader in 9th grade science(whatever 'ology that is) not to brag, but I am one of the smartest my grade. Hee hee)**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it, that you read my sister's story, and I apologize for the long wait and the extremely long authors note. If you read it all, you just gained my respect. If you read this whole thing, comment 'Butch hot sauce' to me. I just want to see how many peeps do it and don't feel embarrassed to do it! Plus its okay if you don't understand why I am asking you to write 'Butch hot sauce' it is actually an inside joke between me and BlueFan-Gurl. ( sister)**

**Okay, I am seriously done now. If you haven't gotten the memo this far, then see a doctor! I'm kidding Iove you guys. I just want a review. Omg, I am crazy for writing such a long message! I need a doctor! **

**Okay I'm done. Bye Bye! :D Jesus loves you and so do I! **


	11. The Most Important Meal of the Day

**dudes, my sister loves this story so so much, she is forcing me to update. Yeah. I know right. Anyways, I got a review asking about what I meant when I said I was done and just to say, I will never EVER quit on a story. I will always finish it. So no need to worry. Even if it takes me a bit longer than preferred, it will be finished. ;3**

**Weird fact: when glass breaks, the cracks are moving at over 3000 miles per hour...**

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Most Important Meal of the Day**

Boomer turned over in his sleep, smacking his lips. He had the best sleep ever knowing that the Puffs, Ken, and the Professor had accepted him. A slight vibrate from his phone woke him up. Propping himself up on his elbow, he read a text from Bubbles. Feeling excited for the day, Boomer slink out of bed to his dresser where he pulled out a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt that had a single blue stripe across the middle, and a grey hoody sweatshirt. Then he snuck toward the bathroom to shower.

Brick yawned in his sleep, his face buried deep into a pillow. He lay on his stomach, sheets tangling in his feet. Blankets were thrown on the floor. Brick snapped awake when he heard a loud clatter. From the other room, Boomer winced at the loud sound that eminated from dropping the bar of soap onto the chipped tile floor.

"Is it Monday already?" Brick grumbled unenthusiasticly. Thinking that he had to endure another day of school,he closed his eyes for a few minutes. When he heard the shower going, he pushed himself up, and rolled out of bed. Reluctantly, Brick slumped lazily toward his dresser where he pulled out a white t-shirt, and pulled it up and over his head. Then he grabbed a red sweatshirt and put it on over, not even bothering to shower. He could shower when he got home.

A pair of jeans on the floor looked relatively clean, so Brick pick the up, sniffed them, then pulled them on over his boxers. Figuring he should get something to eat before Butch ate the entire house, he started down the stairs. Then it hit him. It wasn't Monday. It was Sunday! Then why the heck was one of his brothers showering at this time in the morning? None of them are, 'morning people.'

Brick strode past Boomer's bedroom door. It was opened a crack, so he eased the door open lightly to find it empty. Why would Boomer be up this early on a Sunday? Stealing a glance behind him, he slipped into Boomer's room. He wasn't worried about Butch. He was probably out cold until 2:00pm.

Brick began snooping around Boomer's room, and he noticed that it was significantly cleaner than his room, but extremely cleaner than Butch's room which looked like a tornado struck. A light ding from his neatly made bed caught Brick's attention. Holding his breath, hoping that Boomer wasn't at the door, Brick edged closer to the bed. Silently taking a seat on the floppy mattress,he 'barrowed' Boomer's phone.

Not even feeling guilty about violating his brother's business, Brick went to recent messages. He found that the most recent texts came from Bubbles, the blonde girl who was in all of their classes and who sat with Boomer at lunch the other day. She was also the girl that Blossom and Buttercup were looking for yesterday. They obviously found her. Brick scrolled through the messages.

_[Are you coming for breakfast this morning?]- Bubbles_

_[Of course! I've been drooling all night thinking about Blossom's waffles and your bacon :))]- Boom Boom Pow_

_[Sweet signature. And we're meeting at the IHop on Garden is Ave. That's near the subdivision where Blossom lives. =)]- Bubbles_

_[I know, I came up with the signature myself. What happens to homemade breakfast?] - Boom Boom Pow_

_[We didn't have the ingredients and Buttercup and Blossom were to lazy to go shopping. So we went with the second best option.] - Bubbles_

_[Makes sense. Who's all going?] - Boom Boom Pow_

_[Me, Blossom, and Butters]- Bubbles_

_[Ken and his dad arnt going?]- Boom Boom Pow_

_[My arnt we full of questions today! but Ken had to go to some science expo] - Bubbles_

_[Alright I'll see you soon 8)]- Boom Boom Pow_

Brick finished reading the texts, surprised at those three names. Boomer was going to have breakfast with Blossom. Lucky son of a -.

"Brick?" Boomer walked in like clockwork, with a blue towel wrapped around his head and he was only wearing his lightning boxers. He had an annoyed scowl on his face. "Why the hell are you in my room, going through my phone?"

Brick grinned, not caring that he was caught red handed. "So, you're going to breakfast with those girls from yesterday arnt you?" he accused, already knowing the answer. Boomer turned a shade darker. Brick grinned. "We're going to go with you, you know."

Boomer crossed his arms, somewhat slinging his clothes. He should have changed in the bathroom. He felt mildly awkward standing in his doorway in front of his older brother wearing nothing but his underwear and a towel on his head. "Fine, but only because I know you like Blossom and Butch likes BC." Brick smirked, satisfied with the answer. "Now get out so I can change into my clothes."

Brick chucked the phone at Boomer, and it struck his chest making a red spot. Brick walked leisurely down the hall to Butch's room. He rapped on the door, and when there was no response, he rammed into the door feeling prideful about his super strength. Butch lay on his stomach on his unmade bed. He was drooling and one leg was hanging off the edge. Brick approached him in an unstealthy way, and flipped him off the mattress.

Butch hit the carpeted floor with a loud bash and he looked up at Brick with an irritated look. His eyes screamed you better run. "Whta the he'll Brick? I was sleeping!" He glanced over at his alarm clock and visibly began more made. "And its 8:11 on Sunday!" Butch clenched a fist.

Brick ignore the proclaimed threat. Butch might be the most hot headed out of them, but Butch knew that Brick could knock him out in a second, so they rarely ever got physical when fighting. "Get up. We've got a date for breakfast."

"Who? What chick is worth getting up this early for?" Butch snapped back.

Brick shrugged. "You don't have to go. It's just that Boomer and I are meeting up with Bubbles, Blossom, and Buttercup."

Butch notably lit up upon hearing Buttercup's name. he gave Brick his signature smirk. "Alright, you got me. I bet Butterfly misses me anyways.

Brick turned from his brother and started for the turned around in the doorway to find Butch pulling on a dirty white t-shirt over his grey undershirt. "Hey Butch," Brick called. Butch looked up from where he ways standing. "You should probably take a shower. I doubt Buttercup would come within 30 feet of you if you smell like a pile of horse shit."

Butch nodded his head in a back and forth motion. "That's a good call." Brick started walking away. "Where are you going now?"

"To shower you dumb ass!" Brick hurried back to his room to get cleaner clothes then darted to the bathroom before Butch could.

Boomer groaned. If his brothers made him late for spending time with Bubbles, he would kill his brothers. Well, he would _try _to kill his brothers.

* * *

Blossom held open the door to the IHop. Bubbles skipped inside with Buttercup behind her. Bubbles had dressed in a white long sleeved top, blue sweats, blue boots, and a blue and grey plaid jacket. She brushed her hair down, and tied it back in a ponytail that only used the top strands of hair.

Blossom had on pink jeans, a grey tooling sleeved top with 'Love' written in pink cursive letters, a white faux fur vest, grey hugs, and a grey lightweight jacket. She brushed her hair out leaving it down. Instead of wearing her red bow, she was wearing a pale pink beanie.

Buttercup had on a black long sleeved shirt, blue jeans, a green hoody, and black hair was still in the spiked rat's nest due.

A hostess with blonde hair with fusia highlights pulled back in a curly updo. "Party of how many?" she asked.

"4. A friend will be coming soon," Buttercup answered.

"Booth or table," the lady asked.

"Booth!" Bubbles exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Alright. Follow me." The led them through a maze of tables, waitresses, and other diners until they reached a wall lined with booths with red cushioning. Two tables we're littered with dirty dishes, and the other two had diners at them leaving only one empty and clean. As the girls took a seat, the hostess informed them that a waitress would be right with them, them she left.

Buttercup leaned back in her spot against the red plush. "I wish we could have eaten at the lab. I really didn't want to shower and get ready this morning."

"I think Ken was even more devastated about it." Blossom added. She picked up a spoon, and began pounding it on the table to a rhythm.

Bubbles grinned. "I bet Boomer would have been even more devastated if he knew what he was missing about Blossom's delicacies.

Buttercup picked up a spoon. "What's the longest you have ever kept a spoon on your nose?"

Blossom huffed. "never done it before, but I bet I could keep it on the longest," she boasted pridefully.

Buttercup rolled her eyes. For being the smartest of them, Blossom sure could be a know it all, miss smarty pants pants and a bit vain. But that's just Blossom. Telling her to stop showing off her math skills would be like convincing Princess that she was an annoying bitch that no one liked, even her little possy.

Bubbles giggled. " I say we have a competition to see who is the best at spoon balancing!" She announced, thrusting her index finger into the air.

"Alright. I'm up for this piece of action," Buttercup approved, tipping her head back.

"Maybe it will pass the time while we wait for Boomer," Blossom agreed. She tipped her head back as well. Bubbles did likewise.

"It is 8:32." Buttercup said. "Ready, go!"

The three of them each placed a silver spoon onto her nose, and tried to ignore the other people in the restaurant who might be watching. Blossom crossed her eyes, trying to get Bubbles to laugh and drop her spoon to no avail. Apparently her face was concealed.

Blossom crossed her legs. "I feel like I'm in the 1980s."

"Why?" Buttercup scoffed.

"Because in Grease, at one part, they were sticking spoons to their faces to pass the time at a restaurant while waiting for their boyfriends to show up." Blossom replied.

"Oh I remember that movie." Bubbles said, stealing a glance at Buttercup.

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "You guys are so wierd. Why would you want to watch black and white movies Blossom?"

"I don't watch those!" Blossom exclaimed defensivly. "I watch classics. Like The Sound of Music or A Christmas Story. They help share our country's literature." (**A/N okay, I know that those movies are not Japanese and are very strongly influenced through America and stuff and that that one part in Grease didnt really happen...but lets all use our imagination! Spongebob worked very hard trying to convince us and Squiward that our imagination is the best toy, so...we should return the favor by using it. Lol)**

Buttercup tapped her fingers on the table. "Isn't that the movie where the kid gets a BB gun? I love that movie. I used to laugh my ass off when the Chinese guy chopped off the ducks head and the mom screamed."

Bubbles and Blossom burst out laughing by the randomness of her comment, but we're able to keep the spoons on their faces.

"Now that's not very lady like, now is it, Butterstuff?" A voice from behind the booth said.

Blossom's hand shout up to her face and ripped the spoon from her nose with an embarrassed blush. "What are you doing here?" She asked them, with an accusing tone.

Bubbles twisted around in her seat to see who Blossom was addressing. She was surprised to see Brick and Butch with Boomer. Boomer was visibly annoyed.

"Scoot over ladies." Butch demanded. Bubbles scooted closer to the window to make room for Boomer. Boomer sat down on Bubbles' left and Butch sat down left of Boomer. Brick took the end seat to the right of Blossom, across from Butch.

"What makes you think that you can eat with us?" Buttercup challenged, stabbing a fork into the table.

"Because our baby brother is, that's why."

Bubbles leaned over to Boomer. "Why are your bros here? Just wondering." Bubbles eyes rolled back and a goofy smile was on her face. His cologne smelled nice! She tried holding back a blush, but failed. Luckily no one noticed.

"I thought that they would turn to the 'light side of the force' if they spent quality time with the 3 goodest people in New Townsville."

Bubbles smiled. " You mean 4 goodest people."

Boomer felt compelled to kiss her, right there in front of his brothers and her friends. She was just so dazzling. Her eyes sparkled, a light application of of lip gloss made her pink lips shimmer and look inviting. He felt himself leaning in, only to be interrupted by Buttercup fighting with Butch. Why?

"Who I'm not lady like? You? Why would you care?" She shouted at them. " I've walks that path before, and it only led to my heart being crushed!" Buttercup leaned back surprised by what she had said and regretted saying it. She pale as she turned toward Blossom. "Did I just say that?"

Blossom bit her lip sympathetically and nodded. Butch shook his head confused. "Huh?"

"Nothing that concerns you!" Buttercup hissed.

Butch held up his hands in surrender. "Okay." He could tell that Buttercup was a little touchy about whatever she had accidentally , so he let it drop.

Buttercup inhaled deeply, trying to regain her voice. "Alright. Rematch you guys!" She tilted her head back, placing a spoon on her nose. At least she bounced back quicker than the last time he was brought up.

Blossom glanced at Butch and Brick. "In front of them?"

"Who cares what they think? They're idiots." Butch looked at Buttercup mildly offended.

"Alright. I need to show ya'll how to balance a spoon." Blossom bragged, placing a spoon on her nose.

Bubbles blew a tuft of hair out of he eyes. "Sounds like fun," she gave in, grabbing her spoon.

Boomer grinned at the childishness being displayed through the girls. He knew that they like to have fun and do what they wanted but...this was way better than he bad expected! "Okay, I want a this action!" He excitedly put a spoon on his nose.

Butch reached over behind him, to a couple who had extra silverware on their table. He smiled in a cocky way. "Can in use this? Yah? Thanks." He grabbed the napkin that wrapped up a spoon, fork, and butterknife. Tugging out the spoon, he joined in the competition. "Okay I'm good."

"You didn't be so rude to those people," Blossom scolded.

Butch shrugged. "They'll get over it."

"Kukai, you're not playing?" Bubbles asked.

Blossom silently thanked Bubbles. She never would have remembered to call them by their 'undercover' names. It was going to be the death of her, trying to remember to call them those other names.

Brick shook his head. "Nah." He leaned closer to Blossom, getting up in he face. "And Blossom takes an early lead! Look at that precise balance!" he kidded, using a golf announcer's voice. Boomer laughed a little, and slightly lost his balance. Brick shifts his attention to his brother. "Eiji, is losing his balance! Will this little girl have enough man power to pull it off?"

"Kukai! Be nice!" Bubbles scolded.

Clang! The spoon dropped from Butch's face. "Damn it," he muttered, while laughing.

"Can't win them all, boi!" Blossom chimed in, saying 'boy' in a weird voice.

Butch was still laughing. Brick rolled his eyes. "Ikuto, you lost. Stop laughing your ass off, will ya?" Brick grumbled. Remembering his brothers' fake names would be the end of him.

Boomer started laughing now, and the spoon dangling from the center of his face dropped. Bubbles tried patting Boomer on the back. "Good try, Eiji." Bubbles encouraged, still balancing.

"What? No sympathy for Mr Hot Sauce over here?" Butch exclaimed in mock hurt.

"Yeah. We're ignoring your presence." Buttercup snapped at him.

"That hurt."

"Good job, Ikuto." Bubbles interjected.

Butch grinned. "At least Bubbles recognizes that I am a hottie."

"Nuh uh." Bubbles replied, in a playful disgusted tone. Bubbles, Blossom, and Buttercup continued balancing the silverware on their faces. Bubbles felt an itch in her nose, and before she knew what happened, she sneezed really loud, launching the spoon across the table. Everybody exploded into a fit of laughter but Buttercup and Blossom resisted dropping the their spoons. Bubbles grabbed a napkin, and wiped her nose. "Ha ha ha," she drones sarcastically.

"Shut you guys!" Blossom scolded.

"Yeah. At least she stayed in the game longer than you guys did!" Buttercup added. She continued at the ceiling. It was becoming to be a dull sight.

"Not just that, but they are totally bonking concentration." Blossom muttered.

"Bonking?" Brick asked, poking Blossom's shoulder.

"Please don't poke me again, and my sister and I came up with bonking. It means to disrupt." Blossom explained. She sighed. The tiled ceiling is boring to look at.

"Niceeeee," Boomer said, stretching the word.

Butch rolled his eyes and began narrating. "And it all to this! Miss Smartz vs. Human Bazooka."

Everyone turned to look at him. "Human Bazooka?" Blossom restated in a question.

"Don't judge me!"

"Look at the focus in their eyes," Bubbles noted.

"Look at that! We got Baby Blue narrating this shit!" Butch praised, whacking a palm on the table.

"They're determined alright," Brick confirmed, tugging on a strand of Blossom's hair.

"Don't touch my hair!" Blossom warned. She crossed her eyes when she looked at her nose.

Boomer shook his head lightly. "We are so weird."

"What made you finally notice that?" Buttercup wondered. She really didn't care, she was so zoned into winning that she could care less. But she should at least pretend that she had a thought about her friends comment.

"How weird do you think it looks to the people around us? Six teenagers at breakfast, 2 with spoons on their noses, and the other four pretending that they are golf announcer's." Boomer commented.

Butch, Brick, and Bubbles looked around at the other diners who might be watching them. Blossom and Buttercup locked eyes. "Who the hell cares what other people think? Me and Bloss don't." Buttercup muttered.

"Well, no one was watching anyways, so..." Butch's voice trailed off.

After another few minutes of intense spoon down, Blossom gave up, forfeiting the title of 'Ultimate Spoon Balancer' to Buttercup. Blossom had complained that it was taking to long. Buttercup claimed that Blossom was a sore loser. A minute later, a waitress that had blond hair with blue streaks, and an IHop uniform walked up smiling. She looked 17.

"Hey Mika!" The three girls synchronized. Butch glanced at Boomer, who shrugged.

"Hey guys!" Mika exclaimed happily. "Bubbles! You're wearing your hair down! It looks so cute like that. Blossom, I love it when your hair is down to. Love your hat too. Butters, how did you like the top?"

Buttercup smiled showing her perfect white teeth.

Mika looked at the guys with a mischievous smirk. "Who are these guys? Are they your boyfriends?" she purred.

Bubbles, Blossom, and Buttercup blushed out of embarrassment. "No! They're just some friends." Bubbles managed to choke out.

Mika laughed softly. "Same as usual, ladies?"

Buttercup winked. "You know us all to well."

Mika rotated toward Brick, Butch, and Boomer. "What would you handsome guys want?" She asked sweetly. She shot a wink at Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup, who slumped back into the red plush seat.

"I'll have the Strawberry Blitz Pancakes," Brick said'

"I'll have the Double Deck Omelet. Eggs over easy," Butch said, scanning the menu over.

"I'll have a blueberry muffin and a bagel with cream cheese." Boomer smiled kindly.

"Alright," Mika said, jotting down scribbles in the notepad in her hand. "What would ya'll like to drink?"

"Milk," all six said at the same time. An awkward silence followed.

"Whoa! You guys are all in sync! I'll be back shortly." Mika walked away giggling.

Brick turned toward the girls. "Translation, please?"

"Mika is just a friend of ours." Buttercup replied. She neck, releasing the pressure in her bones making her neck stiff.

"We met her at the beach over the summer." Blossom added.

"She is so nice, funny and she will be 17 soon." Bubbles chimed in. She stroked her hair.

Butch smirked. "She's kind of hot!" He smirked, practically drooling.

"Ikuto!" Bubbles scolded at the same time. Boomer tried giving a death glare, but failed. Buttercup tried to ignore the comment, and appear unaffected. She she looked pretty neutral. She never was a good multitasker.

Bubbles contained a squeal, while she witnessed Blossom load a spoon with butter. "Fire!" She whispered, launching the butter and it splattered in Butch's fave, right between his eyes. Boomer, Bubbles, Brick, Blossom, and Buttercup started laughing.

Butch scraped away some of the slimy yellow margin. "Not cool, Butterbutt."He growled.

"What?! It wasn't me!" Buttercup barked defensivly, nodding toward Blossom subtly.

Butch narrowed his eyes at Blossom. "You did this?"

Blossom batted her eyes innocently. "Ikuto!? Where would you get an idea like that?" She was trying to fight back a smile, but it wasn't working. "That is absurd! What an outrage!"

"Now that's just over kill," .

"Silly Blossom," Bubbles giggled. Just as Butch scraped off the rest of the butter, Mika came back with their food. The rest of the meal, the six super powered teens amused themselves with light chatter and short arguments. "That was so yummy!" Bubbles commented, pushing her plate away when the meal was finished.

"Yeah, I love this place. They have the second best waffles...as Ken would say." Blossom laughed, satisfied with the meal.

"Who makes the best?" Brick asked.

"Who's Ken?" Butch remarked.

"Ken is...a friend...Who is basically our little brother." Bubbles explained carefully.

"And waffles?" Brick pressed.

"Blossom best the world. She millions off of them. Zillions of dollars." Buttercup bragged smugly.

"Yeah. I having some." Boomer pouted.

Blossom blushed lightly. "They're not that good." She said modestly.

"Are you kidding? They are the best!" Buttercup insisted smiling.

"They are amazing!" .

"Now I gotta try Pinky's homemade waffles. What do you say Butch?" Brick grinned, elbowing Blossom gently. Blossom rolled her eyes trying to conceal .

Butch leaned back back with his hands laced behind his head. "Sure I could go for some."

The girls looked at them surprised. "You guys just ate a mountain of food? What the heck?" Bubbles pointed out.

"You'll just have to wait until next weekend like poor Ken." Blossom mused. A vibration in her pocket caught Blossom's attention. She got a text and read it quickly. Her eyes lit up, and she excitedly pounded her hand on the table. "Girls, he tested back! He said yes!"

"He did?!" Buttercup asked.

"What he say?" Bubbles asked, sitting up in her seat.

"We're going to the arcade, then mini golfing at the mall!"

The three brothers exchanged confused looks. "when are you meeting him?" Buttercup wondered.

Blossom reread the text. "Shit! Right now! Cover my part of the check, I'll pay ya back later." She climbed over Brick and ran away toward the door.

Brick faced Buttercup. "What?"

Buttercup face palmed, then looked at Bubbles. "We got to break them up." Buttercup turned to Butch, Brick, and Boomer. "Want to help?"

"What? Brake up Blossom and some guy?" Boomer asked.

"Yep," Bubbles answered.

An evil smirk crept onto Brick' s face. "I can't wait to get started."

* * *

**hope you like! Pretty please review! **


	12. Pink and Orange Don't Mix

**Dudes, im totally back from Florida! i cannot believe how many weeks ive been gone this summer! Ive only been at my house for 2 weeks, and i only got one month of summer left. :'O oh how sad... anyways...it took me a LONG time to figure out this chapter, like ive seriously been pondering the events for over a week...major writers block. Not a fun thing **

**weird fact: 90% of women turn right when walking into a department store (i experimented with this, and it is very true; i am a part of that 90% ROFL)**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Pink and Orange Don't Mix**

Buttercup pounded a 50 dolla bill onto the table. She knew it was almost $15 to much, but she just figured Mika would take it as a tip. Across from her, Bubbles was slipping into her jacket, Boomer was crawling out of the red foam booth, and Butch was stretching in the aisle, flexing his muscular arms. Brick was already standing by the door. Oh, crap. She really was having a tough time remembering their stupid fake names. Rubbing her eyes, Buttercup slid out of the booth after her 'friend' and 'tag alongs.' Why did it have to be them who the Rowdyruffs were trailing after? Why? Why does the univers hate them so?

Bubbles pulled her hood over her head. Buttercup came up beside her at the door. A split of a split second later, Boomer held the door open for everyone. Bubbles exited with a giggle, with Brick behind her. Buttercup started out the door, but Butch cut in front of her, making her stumble back lightly. Buttercup growled. Butch grinned. He flexed. "I caught you staring earlier." He raised an eyebrow in a flirtatious way. "I thought you would want a better view."

Buttercup growled deeper. "Get out of my way, you sick IDIOT!" She yelled forcefully at him. Butch continued to grin arrogantly as Buttercup pushed him out of her removing Butch from her path, Buttercup made a break for Bubbles and Brick down the sidewalk.

Boomer rolled his eyes as he closed the door behind himself. Butch elbowed him. Boomer made a gagging noise. "Dude, you are going no where with Buttercup if you continue to agitate her." Boomer muttered.

Butch shrugged as he followed his younger brother. "She totally wants me. No need to worry."

Crossing his arms, Boomer hurried after Bubbles, Buttercup, and Brick who were already quite a ways down the sidewalk. "And romancing Buttercup is how you are destined to die, Butch. Watch yourself." Boomer advised. Butch grinned again, then chased after the rest of the gang.

"So who is this guy that Bloss is going out with again?" Brick asked. He heard a pair of clomping feet behind him, so he could tell that his brothers had finally caught up. An unexpected blast of wind stung his face, making a few tears leak.

A second gust of wind swept over Bubbles, chilling her enough to put on her blue mittens. "She's going out with this kid named Randy Finkelmin."A laugh from the back of the pack caused everyone to turn around to find Butch laughing.

"Finkelmin? Horrible last name!" Butch laughed, a few snorts escaping every now an then.

"Ikuto!" Boomer scolded. He hid a happy gasp. He had actually remembered their fake names! Fake names are the stupidest idea ever. And Brick calls himself the 'smart one.'

Buttercup grinned, crossing her arms to preserve some body heat. "Actually he's alright. Randy is a bitch."

"Why is Blossom hanging out with him then?" Brick demanded. He glanced down at his feet. His toes were numb and it felt like they might fall off. Why did he wear cheap ass tennis shoes instead of his warm sneakers!

Bubbles shoved her mittened hands farther into her jacket pockets. "Well, Randy was in our class last year, and he used to play these really mean and disgusting pranks on all the girls. He seriously jammed 4 giant...slimy..frogs into my pencil case! It was oozing slime!" she whimpered, remembering that day. She made a face, and could feel the others' sympathy toward her which made her feel better. "Anyways, Randy didn't play any pranks on Bloss, which made her furious."

"Well, that dont make any sense." Boomer said, pulling the collar of his jacket up.

"Well, that was Blossom for ya." Buttercup huffed.

The group continued trudging through inch height snow down the sidewalk as Bubbles continued explaining. "Well, Randy confessed to her that he had a crush on her, so Blossom was completely won over. They started a relationship that day, but it ended two days later when he draped a snake across her shoulders and put a tarantula on her head."

"That little ass did that?" Brick exclaimed, obviously angery. Why would Blossom want to hang out with Randy if he did that to her? How was she not falling over Brick instead? Afterall, he is the hottest guy on earth.

"Yeah. She cried for a week," Buttercup confirmed, nodding her head annoyed. She was was really pissed at Randy for a long time for doing that. He really deserved the beating that she gave him. It really makes her even more distressed that Blossom agreed to go on a date with him.

"Okay. But why did she agree to go out with him again if he was such a -" Butch started.

"Dick?" Buttercup finished.

"Yeah," Brick responded.

"Randy was the only guy for a long time who liked her." Bubbles said.

"But doesn't she have like 4 or 5 dudes trailing after her now?" Boomer asked.

"Way more than that." Brick grumbled to himself so no one besides him could hear.

"In a nut shell, Randy apologized, and wanted to take her back. Blossom wasn't keen on the idea at first, but he got her flowers and other junk. Blossom eventually gave in. He was her first major boyfriend." Bubbles wrapped up.

"You call two days a 'major' boyfriend?" Butch remarked, kicking a dirty clump of snow. The powdery white mass twisted and twirled to make swirly design in the air before either falling back to the ground or dissolving into the crisp air.

"Lets all remember that she was boy crazy and seized any one who took an interest." Buttercup stated flatly, as if the entire world should know.

"Well, we only have been here like...4 days!" Brick answered.

"Oh yeah. Well, if you were here last year and you hit on her She'd be all over you." Buttercup reiterated.

"Really?" Brick rubbed his chin thoughtfully, staring off into the distance when a smack on the back of his head brought him back to earth. He whipped around to find Buttercup reeling her arm back to her side. "What the hell?"

"Don't even day dream about it. She's much tougher to get, now that she focuses on her studies and gets straight A's. Boy chasing is long in the past." Buttercup grabbed Bubbles' wrist, pushed past Brick and Butch an hurried down the sidewalk.

Bubbles tried wrenching her wrist free from the hold but Buttercup's grip was to strong. Even without using super powers, Buttercup was the strongest and Bubbles the weakest. Hearing feet chasing after them, Bubbles twisted her head to see Butch, Brick, and Boomer running after them. "Why is she seeing Randy then? It makes no sense!" Brick called after them.

Bubbles shrugged using one arm, as Buttercup continued dragging her down the street and closer to the arcade. "Who the hell knows?"

Butch stopped in his tracks to laugh. Brick sighed, as did Boomer. Each grabbing one of Butch's arms, they pulled him backwards backwards along with them as they followed Bubbles and Buttercup. "Butch, what have you been eating? You are getting fatter!" Boomer muttered quietly. Brick shot him a look. Boomer ignored it. It's not like Buttercup and Bubbles, Puffs Z, didn't know their names.

Butch grinned. "Protein, my dear Eiji. It's not fat. It's pure muscle. Got to eat healthy to stay trim and ripped like me." He glanced behind himself, disappointed to find that Buttercup hadn't turned around to acknowledge his comment. It would be alot easier if Buttercup would stop playing hard to get, and just admit her feelings. Whatever. He likes a good challenge.

The 5 of them drew their destination. Snow started falling faster and harder. Bubbles smiled, pulling down the hood on her jacket. The tingling feeling on her nose from the snow flakes made her giggle. Boomer grinned at Bubbles twirling around in the snow. Skipping in the snow, Bubbles noticed a girl with a pink beanie and orange hair. "Found them. They're over there."

Brick took off at a brisk pace, pushing past Bubbles and Buttercup. Buttercup crossed her arms. Who crapped in his corn flakes this morning?

Across the street, Blossom linked arms with Randy as they reached the Arcade entrance. Breaking away gently, he held the door open for Blossom, who curtsyed in a teasing manner. Randy followed after her.

Sprinting across the road, Brick grabbed the handle of the door and yanked it open. A chime dinged throughout the store. He held his breath, hoping Bloss wouldn't turn around. To his luck, it was a rather busy day, with kids ranging from 7-17 hanging out in the little game place. Only a few 12 year olds glanced toward him before going back to their driving game...thing.

He heard the chimes ring again, then he felt someone bump into him from behind. He turned around to find Bubbles stumbling back, and Boomer catching her. Luckily for Bubbles, Brick wouldn't yell at her for bumping into him. They seemed to be becoming friends quickly. If it was Butch or Boomer he would have yelled at them, and wouldn't care about making a scene. "Sorry, Bubs."

Bubbles smiled. "It's okay!"

Brick scanned the room, looking over old school arcade games, through crowds of people, and around the newer games. A tap on his shoulder brought his attention to Buttercup, who was pointing at Blossom with a guy. Randy. He had dark hair in a buzz cut, brownish orange eyes, a grey t-shirt, a navy blue zip up hoody, blue jeans, and black converse.

Bubbles giggled, and started bouncing on the her heels. Butch gave a side glance. "What's so funny Baby Blue?"

"Not so much funny. But he has cheap knock off converse instead of the more expensive, real deal brand." Bubbles responded eagerly.

"How is this relevant?" Buttercup demanded, pivoting on her ankles.

"It means he's not that great."

"In English." Butch complained, touching his palm to his forehead.

"Forget it." Bubbles surrendered, throwing her hands into the air for a moment.

"Lets just split those two up," Brick chimed in. Throwing his hands in his pockets, he broke off from the group. Dodging around annoying little kids, he inched closer to Blossom and the bitch. Oh, he means Randy. Yeah. Randy.

Blossom hugged her arms, a smile plastered on her face. Randy had gotten them several tokens for games, and had played a few rounds of packman. She was currently watching him play one of those basketball games, where you try to get as many hoops you can in three minutes or so. Blossom sighed dreamily to herself. Randy was being so sweet!

Randy slammed another ball into the basket, making it the 15 basket. Not even bothering to finish the game, he swiped a pink teddy bear from the counter when the guy wasn't watching. Snatching up Blossom's wrist, he pulled her away before anyone noticed. "Here us go babe." Randy handed the stolen bear for her.

Blossom plastered a smile on her face. It was filled with guilt. "Thanks Randy, but you shouldn't have stolen it."

Randy grinned, raising his eyebrows up and down. "No one noticed, so it's like it never happened, right?"

Blossom inhaled sharply before responding. "Right?" Randy shoved his hands into his back Jean pockets, leading them to a ski ball thing. Blossom bit her lip. Was Randy really the right guy for her? What about Brick? He was a hot guy, and if Ken and the Professor's hypothesis was correct, he might be good sooner than later. Butterflies fluttered around in her stomach whenever she thought of that red Boy. No! Even if he did turn good, it would be overly weird.

Brick smirked at the uneasiness showing Blossom's face because of Randy' s stunt. Maybe he wouldn't need to interject. If he was lucky, Randy would screw up his chances with Pinky himself. If it didn't go downhill fast enough to his liking, Brick could always pull a stunt. Pulling his red cap on harder, he wandered to the bar area where Buttercup, Bubbles, Butch, and Boomer were sitting on bar stools. "They have a bar in a kids hangout?"

"It's called a snack bar genius." Butch said back, resting his right arm on the counter. A fizzy root bear in a glass cup in front of him.

"Whatever. Anyways, it looks like Dipshit- I mean, Randy," Brick started, purposefully forgetting Randy's name. That earned a few snorts and giggles from the rest of the gang, specifically Buttercup. Probably because they knew Randy longer. "I think he might blow his chances himself. If we just relax, this might be quite the scene."

"Well in that case, I'm getting a pizza and large mountain dew icee." Buttercup said, swinging her legs under the table's eaves. She glanced at Bubbles. "Want anything?"

"Um sure. I'll get a blue raspberry icee and I'll share your pizza." Bubbles answered.

"Since you buying, I'll have a second root beer." Butch mused, leaning against the bar table.

"I didn't ask for your opinion Snot Rag. I was talking to Bubbles. If you want something, buy it yourself." Buttercup scoffed. Crossing her arms, she rested her head on her arms.

Butch pouted with mock hurt before turning away. "Come on uh..Eiji." Boomer shrugged and speed walked toward Butch.

"Where are you guys going?" Brick snapped.

Butch gave an exasperated look. "We ain't going to do sabotage, Bittercup won't buy me anything, so I am goin to play in the arcade with my brother. That and I need some cash for tokens." He turned and gave a half smile to Boomer that was mixed with guilty sarcasm. "Lets go little brother. Let's go play!" Before Boomer could protest, Butch had snatched up his wrist and was leading him through a crowd of people.

Brick sat down beside Bubbles. She glanced to her left at Brick for a sec before looking down to her phone. "You want anything?" she offered.

Brick shook his head. "Nah. Thanks for asking though."

"At least 2/3 of you boys have manners. Now you have to train Ikuto." Buttercup commented, earning brief chuckles from Bubbles and Brick. A few minutes later, their pizza and drinks arrived. Buttercup claimed the largest slice, followed by Bubbles. Taking a sip of her icee, Buttercup settled on watching her friend to make sure she wasn't going to get in trouble.

* * *

Blossom followed Randy around the arcade. So far he had swiped a pink bear, a lavender octopus, a giant yellow elephant and a orange monkey. She had accepted them politely each time, but she was feeling agonizing guilt. He had also snatched a 4 or 5 year old's cotton candy and stole a 12 year old's tokens. The final thing that made Blossom scared of Randy over all was when he slapped a little boy for cutting in front of him. The kid was like, 5. Blossom felt really mad at Randy, and had secretly given the yellow elephant to the boy as an apology for her date' s cruelty.

He also made a little girl cry for standing on his foot. Randy was revealing himself to be one of those guys who got into juvy regularly. He was revealing himself to be the type of people that Blossom separated herself from at school and helped take to prison when the occasion arises.

Randy gripped onto Blossom's hand, and yanked her towards ski ball game. Blossom yelled softly. It had felt like he reemed her arm out of socket. "Ready for another prize babe?" Randy questioned.

Blossom felt her face becoming red with guilt. "You know, I got to use the bathroom. I'll be right back." Randy shrugged, as Blossom scurried out of sight. When she felt certain that he couldn't see her any more, she released a sigh of relief. Why had she accepted to go out with him? He was not her type. Sure, he was hot and...welll that's about it. Wow. Maybe she should stop judging through looks. Maybe some of the smart guys trailing her because she became a brainiac herself were worth looking into.

Whipping around, Blossom caught a glimpsed Randy' s gaze over the tops of the younger kids' heads. Darn it! Why did he have to be so tall? She shot a smile in his direction before making a break for the play area consisting of tubes, slides, rope tunnels, and landings. (McDonald's play place thing.) Charging up the slide, Blossom didn't care that the little climbing area was for kids 3-9, and she was 5 years over age. All she focused on was the safety from that lunatic Randy. After a few minutes or climbing, dodging small children, she finally found a spot where no one outside could see her. She bit her lip as she tried to calm her heart rate.

Blossom snuggled the stuffed animals that were stolen. It didn't seem right to keep them. "Not going so well?" A voice asked.

Blossom looked up to find Brick on all fours, poking his head out of the single hole that acted as the entrance and exit to the little box that Blossom had found refuge in. He smiled down tenderly. Blossom shook her head. "I wish I had listened to Bubs and Butters."She admitted.

Brick crawled farther into the green plastic box suspended in the air. Even though he had wanted this to somewhat happen, he felt really bad for her.

"Randy is a bad guy. He steals things and he is a..."

"Child abuser?" Brick finished. Blossom nodded. Brick nodded back. Note to self, she does not like guys who steal. Well, his days as a their are over. "What are you gonna do?"

Blossom sniffed. "Just leave probably. Wait." She eyed Brick skeptically. "What are you doing here?"

Brick stiffened a bit. "I came here so I could focus on reading my book." He lied. Blossom gave a look that said she didn't believe it at all. "Fine, Buttercup and Bubbles wanted to keep an eye on you while you were on your date becuz they didn't trust Randy, and they asked us if we wanted to tag along." Brick summed up.

Blossom nodded. "If this date went better, I'd probably be furious, but since I was at the mercy of a psycho path, I'm grateful 5 of you were watching my back."

Brick nodded, pulling his knee close to his chest while stretching the other one out. He slipped his phone out of his back pocket. "It is like 5:30. The six of us could go do something."

crossing her legs, Blossom shook her head. "I've had enough for one day. I just want to go home. Shower. Get ready for school. Did you finish math?"

"Yeah. Why? You didn't?" Brick accused.

"Of course I did!" She scoffed back. "I just didn't know if you did."

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Brick leaned back against the wall while Blossom held onto the stuffed animals. After another minute, Blossom broke the silence. It was worth a try to ask him. Even if he said no, it wouldn't surprise her the least bit. "Want to help me give these stuffed animals away to little kids?"

Brick grinned. "Sounds fun."

Blossom smiled, slightly surprised that he agree. Maybe the Professor was correct. Supporting the plushies with one arm, Blossom used the other one to help her crawl out of the box with Brick behind. When the path widened up, Brick crawled alongside her as they made their way to a slide, ducking and avoiding hundreds of little kids. She laughed, making Brick ask, "what?"

"It's just funny how we are the oldest kids in here by like 5 years."

"Sure I guess."

They came across an intersection where 3 little kids were playing- a boy, and two girls. Blossom offered them the stuffed animals which they accepted resulting in the boy taking the orange monkey and the girls claiming the pink bear and purple octopus.

They finally reached the slides. Blossom sat down on the edge when she felt someone sit directly behind her, so close they were touching. She looked up and recognized Brick. Before she could protest, he had pushed them down the slide and all Blossom could do was whoop excitedly.

When they reached the bottom, Blossom was grinning like an idiot much to Brick' s amusement. She was light on her feet as if she was dizzy when her hand shot up to her head. "My hat! I must have lost it on the slide!"

Brick shrugged. "I'll get it. No big deal." He dashed back to the slide that they emerged from, and bolted up. "Be right back."

Blossom smiled, feeling butterflies again. From behind, a thick hand on her shoulder made her turn around. She came face to face with a very angry Randy. Blossom's smile withered. "A trip to the bathroom huh? Where are the stuffed animals i won for you?" he growled in an intimidating way.

Blossom refrained from screaming. "Stole! You stole them. So i gave them to some little kids."

"Who cares if they were stolen? And above all people why would you give them to those ungrateful little brats?" Randy continued his rant with a snarl.

Blossom felt her heart race quicken again. She should have know that someone so rotten would only get worse. Why does she seem to make such cruddy mistakes? At least he got tranferred from her school so if this doesn't go down to good, she wont need to worry about him at school. "I care if they're stolen! And they arn't ungrateful little brats!"

Randy crossed his arms, looking even more threatening by the second. "Who was the guy you were with?"

Blossom gulped. What should she say? That he's a he's her boyfriend. That he's just some guy who wont stop following her around? Randy got impatient. Raising an arm, he brought it around to strike Blossom across her perfect face. She squeezed her eyes shu, bracing for impact. A loud smack made her eyes flash open. Nothing had hit her. Anger and annoyance flashed across Randy's face. His hand was a few inches from her face, but someone had a tight grip on his wrist, notallowing him to move closer. Blossom timidly looked slightly behind herself to find Brick being the person restraining Randy from his violent outburst.

Blossom fell to her knees, feeling sick. She felt for sure she would puke at any time. A gentle hand on her left shoulder brought her to face Bubbles and Buttercup kneeling beside her. Boomer was behind Bubbles. Butch was next to Brick for intimidation support. "Don't ever try to do that again. Better yet, dont go near her ever again." Brick threatened in a menacing tone.

Randy yanked his arm back. "What if i don't want to?" he snarled back.

Brick pulled back, and released a swift punch to Randy's nose. It seemed as though a record should scratch as Randy coiled on the ground, catching blood in his hands. Brick wouldn't tell anyone, but he did use some of his super strength to deliver a painful blow. People all around them had stopped what they were doing, and were watching. "Ever come near her again, and i wont show mercy next time." he spat at him, angered to the boiling point. He turned around to find everyone nervously going back to what they were doing. Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles were gone. Butch and Boomer were by the door, motioning him to follow them. Brick shook his fists before leaving Randy a bloody mess on the floor and pushing past the crowd before the owner confronted him or cops showed up. Brick and his brothers made their way back to their house. Maybe Blossom was right. They had seen enough for one day.

* * *

**like i said, i pondered this for over a week and i am still not overly satisfied with how it turned out**

**sorry people who like Randy, i wasnt originally going to write it like this but nothing better came to mind so this is what happened**

**im sorry if those of you didnt like it, but if you did like this chapter, i would appreciate it if you would comment and say you did so i know where i am at**

**thanks you guys!**

**~PFG**


	13. Study Date?

**Well, I have no excuse as to why I haven't updated in awhile, except that I turned 14 on the 19th of August. And I have been reading my novels...for like the 80th time. But here's the next chapter.**

**Wierd fact: wuz to lazy to look anything up; sorry**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Study Date? **

Snow drifted aimlessly to the ground, adding to the several inches that hammered New Townsville the night before. Mounds of dirty snow and slush lined the streets from the snow plows. Blue cubes of salt were strewn across the sidewalks and streets like confetti at a New Year's party. Brick tried limiting his breathing as he trudged through the quickly accumulating layers of white. When he released a breath, he could see it the air. If he inhaled to quickly, the cold air stung his brain.

"I hope Blossom is okay today." Boomer rubbed his hands together, trying to revive them from their stiffened state. He was wearing faded blue jeans, blue and grey DCs, a white long sleeved shirt, blue vest, and a pathetic looking blue jacket.

"Yeah. She looked like she was going to yak the last time I saw her yesterday." Butch commented. He slung his backpack over his back. He was wearing black jeans that were wet from slush around the bottoms, green and white converse, a dark green t-shirt with a heavy sweatshirt over the top the exact color as his undershirt.

"Didn't you text Bubbles at all since we last saw them?" Brick marched down the sidewalk, intent on getting to the warm classroom. He was wearing blue jeans, red converse with white laces and sweatshirt that had a pocket on the front and a hood, but no zipper.

Boomer nodded. "She didn't relate to Bloss at all. She just said something about having fun at breakfast and hanging at the arcade for the short time we did, then she never responded."

"Not always the best sign." Butch noted.

The three brothers stayed in silence for the remainder of the walk to school. When they got to class, Princess was swooning over some guys, trying to get their attention. When she noticed Brick, she acted all friendly like before twirling her hair trying to flirt. Brick smirked , making Princess blush profusely, practically having a heart attack. Brick shuddered and moved forward to his desk. Three specific desks were empty. "Do you you think they're just late?" He asked his brothers.

"Hard to say. They should be here any second," Boomer remarked, trying to reassure his brothers. The minute hand seemed to drag by as they anxiously waited for a red head, blonde and raven haired girls. Their hearts all skipped a beat when Ms Keane came into the room and the bell signaling first hour rang shortly after. Still no sign of the girls. Boomer sighed, trying to pay attention to the lesson, but all he could wonder was why they weren't in class.

L7 L7 L7 L7

For almost the rest of the week, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup weren't coming to school. Boomer had tried texting Bubbles and didn't get an answer which was out of the normal. Brick tried calling and texting Blossom, but failed which is a bit weird. Butch tried texting, calling, and Facebook messaging Buttercup, to no avail which was dead on normal.

Butch collapsed in his seat. Friday morning. Eight hours and it will be the weekend. Yes. Kicking up his feet, he reclined back in his chair. "I am seriously wondering what is wrong with those three."

"We all are, Butch." Boomer groaned.

Brick elbowed Boomer in the ribcage. "It's Ikuto in school, remember idiot?"

Boomer rubbed his sore side and made a mocking face. "Sorry. "

Ms Keane was at the front of the room, preparing for her math lesson. The bell would ring at any second. Pulling off his cap, Brick ran his hand through his long orange hair. "And they won't be here in 3-2-"

A moment before the bell could ring, three girls pushed against each other and fell into the doorway. Buttercup was the first to get up. She had on blue jeans that looked stained with paint, a green hoody, and stylish green snow boots. Her hair was wilder than usual, like she had been fighting something. "Sorry Ms Keane."

Ms Keane turned around from the bloated to face the doorway, and stared down at Bubbles and Blossom who lay sprawled on the floor. Buttercup took a step to the right to block the other two who were on the floor. Ms Keane sighed. "Girls, where have you been all week?"

Blossom got to her feet. "I came down with the flu, and it turned into pneumonia. I had to go to the hospital for a few days, and Bubbles and Buttercup were excused to help me get better," she partially lied. She really had come down with a sickness and went to the ER for a bit. Bubbles and Buttercup had taken off Monday and Tuesday to help her. Wednesday and Thursday? They hung out at Blossom's house, watching movies, eating junk,staying in bed. Buttercup had insisted that they were positive that she was better, and that she 'recooperate.'

Bubbles was standing now, but kept her eyes lowered. She wasn't a very convincing liar. She didn't want to blow their cover by giving a guilty look. Hopefully no one else noticed.

Ms Keane touched a hand to her lips. "Oh my goodness! Blossom, dear, are you sure that you're feeling alright?"

Blossom nodded, putting on a pathetic face when deep down she was trying hard not to laugh. One look at Buttercup and she could tell that she was trying to keep a straight face as well. "I had to come to school today Ms Keane! I've already missed so many days of schoolwork. All three of us! We couldn't let my slight ailment get in the way of education."

Bubbles held her breath, trying not to laugh. The drama class that Blossom had taken last year was really paying off. She was really selling it!

Buttercup felt her face turning red with the urge of wanting to laugh. Glancing back, she noticed Butch was snickering. He hid his face behind his Algebra textbook, trying to conceal his spurts of laughter. Boomer seemed to have bought the sop story. Brick was like an emotionless statue; you can never relegate what was going through that boy's head.

Ms Keane seemed to be welling up. She grabbed a tissue box and blew her nose. Brick rolled his eyes. Cut the dramatics. Geez. Tossing away the soiled cleanex, she nodded. "Well, girls, because of the events that caused you to miss class, I will only have you be required to do half of the work." The rest of the class groaned and growled. Ms Keane shot her index finger in the air. "There will be none of that. Girls, find your seats. I will give you your assignments at end of class. Okay doke! We are reviewing how to find the area of a trapezoid."

Buttercup grinned mischievously to herself as she skirted around rather annoyed peers. She narrowed her eyes at a few, shooting them an arrogant smirk.

Butch finally sustained his laughter by the time the act was over. Who would have thought you could entertainment out of a math class? Blossom passed by him first. She was wearing a black t-shirt, pink jeans with a red belt with a heart encrusted with fake pink diamonds, and pink snow boots that reached right below the knee. Her hair was in her high ponytail with a bow.

Bubbles skipped by next, taking relaxing breaths. She was wearing a blue long sleeved top that slipped off her shoulder, black jeans, and boots identical to Blossom's. That morning, she had decided to straighten her hair, and then put it in two ponytails. A blue ribbon was tied around each one neatly.

Finally Buttercup bounded over to her seat near Butch. He cleared his throat, trying to get her attention, but she ignored it. Instead, he flipped a pencil at her, that collided with her shoulder. With an annoyed roll of the eyes, she jerked her head toward him. "What do you want Seaweed Brain?"

Butch raised his eyebrows. "Seaweed Brain? That's a new one."

"I just got done reading Percy Jackson and the Olympians." She replied. She pulled out her notebook, picking up where she had left off on her doodles from Friday. Math= worst subject created.

"I didn't think you read books. I thought you just kicked people's asses in sports."

Buttercup slammed her pencil on the desk as quietly as she could. "Is that what you wanted to tell me? That you thought I didn't have enough intelligence to read a fricken book?" She demanded through a fierce gaze.

Butch rolled his eyes. He didn't feel threatened by Buttercup. "No. I wanted to ask what really happened. Why were you three really not here for a week?"

Buttercup resumed her sketch. It was a scene of an owl carrying a snake in its talons through the desert. Several different cactus species were included and a horrible attempt at a mountain lion. It wasn't the best, but it was better than what Blossom could have done. Bubbles? She could be the next Van Gogh, minus the ear-chop-off-and-eat-it deal. "Ask me later when I'm done being mad at you."

Butch leaned back in his chair. He glanced over to see what was up with his brothers. Brick was trying to talk with Blossom, but she was busy ignoring him and focusing on her notes. After a few more failed attempts, Brick just stopped, opened his notebook, and started scribbling stuff down too. Boomer was drawing in his notebook, and Bubbles was drawing something too. It seemed like every one was an artist except for him! Although one look at Buttercup's mountain lion could tell you otherwise.

Setting back in his extremely uncomfortable metal chair (why can't schools invest in comfortable chairs!? He should be able to sit and not worry about whether his ass would fall off from sitting in an evil chair for an hour!) Butch flipped open to an empty page in his notebook, and decided to sketch a battle scene.

L7 L7 L7 L7

Buttercup slammed her locker. Wrapping a green scarf tightly around her neck, she hurried over to Blossom's locker where she and Bubbles were already waiting. Apparently, Blossom and Bubbles had stayed tight lipped about their little scene earlier in first hour. And instead of going to lunch, they had went to the library to get a jump start on their homework. They had redone their act at the beginning of each class, but not all of their teachers were as compassionate as Ms Keane was.

Bubbles sighed as she leaned against a random locker. "Why do we have so much homework?"

Blossom made a gagging noise as she slipped her messenger bag over her pink suade coat. "I don't mind school. But when homework becomes a factor in the equation , I'd rather be fighting Mojo, HIM, and Fuzzy."

"I totally agree. I'd rather punch Fuzzy upside the head than writing a paragraph on the differences between a compound sentence and a complex sentence."

"Hey I know that one!" Butch exclaimed, coming alongside Buttercup. "Compound is when two independent clauses are linked together using a conjunction and comma. A complex is-"

"Shut up, Ikuto!" Boomer said. He was standing next to Bubbles, slightly leaning against the locker.

"We only have enough room for two nerds in this club." Bubbles added. The six started walking down the hallway towards the double doors that would lead to freedom for two days.

"And Bloss and Kukai already filled those positions," Buttercup teased. A few girls gossiped a ways away, saying stuff about the six of them, and how they seemed to be good friends. One blonde was pouting because she was 'positive' that they were dating each other. Buttercup rolled her eyes. Naïve fangirls don't know anything.

Blossom blushed. "I prefer the term brainiac."

"What are you doing later?" Brick asked , wrapping an arm around Blossom's shoulder.

Blossom growled. One part of her wanted to let him, but another part wanted to push him away. A memory of Brick stealing her clothes gave her the shudders. Pushing his arm away, she replied, "We're meeting up at my house in about a half hour to work on our homework."

"How much?" Brick pressed. Reaching the end of the hallway, they opened the giant double doors and started in the direction of Blossom's house and Buttercup's apartment. For the first time that week, it wasn't snowing when school ended.

"Like a mountain the size of Everest." Bubbles responded.

"Plus I missed the lessons. I have a good idea on how to do the math and science but it will take longer," Blossom grumbled unenthusiasticly.

"We have notes. We could come help you guys out." Boomer offered.

"Like a study date?" Bubbles clarified.

Boomer turned a shade pinker. "I was thinking more along the lines of a study group, but I guess the term 'date' would as well."

"Okay!" Butch smirked.

"We'll meet up with you chicks later." Brick called. He and his brothers turned and started in the other direction, towards their house...which was on the far side of town.

Buttercup rolled her eyes. Twisting around, she strolled down the sidewalk between Bubbles and Blossom. "Guys are the stupidest beings in the world."

"True that, sister." Bubbles agreed, skipping down the sidewalk. Snow flakes flitted into her hair. The scarf she was wearing was flapping behind her as she skipped.

"As if, you think that." Blossom muttered. Bubbles stopped and gave a funny look. Blossom grinned and made kissing noises. "We both know that you want to kiss Boomer."

Bubbles flushed. "Well, y-you like Brick! I bet you wanna kiss him! Too?"

Blossom hid her face in her coat hood. Buttercup laughed. "You two should have a reality show. I bet it would be more interesting than those snobby Kardashians."

"It would only get ratings like that if you were staring in it will us," Bubbles promised. She giggled then went back to skipping.

"Why are you so giggly all of sudden ?" Buttercup asked, raising an eyebrow.

"If we have the guys over for a study date, then we had better get some snacks. Guys can eat forever." Turning to the left they were only a few blocks away from Blossom's house. Snow flakes were drifting down from the sky, softly building up new dunes of snow that would have to be plowed before to long. "Is Kasey home?"

Blossom shook her head. "Nah. She went on a field trip to some indoor amusement park. She won't be home until tomarrow around noon."

"And you're mom is?" Buttercup wondered. She tripped on something masked by snow. After a mild stumble, she righted herself.

"She's still at my Aunt Mia's house to help with her baby. She'll be back tomarrow or the day after. It's a short flight." Buttercup and Bubbles nodded as they walked on in silence. No one asked about her dad. He had left them a few months ago.

Once they reached the door, Blossom's numb fingers fumbled with the key in her pocket. After getting a firm grip, she inserted the blue house key into the lock. Twisting the knob to the right, she pushed the door open.

The first thing Bubbles did after peeling off her winter coat was rush to Sammy,Kasey's 19 month old yellow lab puppy. Bubbles giggled as the puppy licked her face and hands, pouncing all around her. "Sammy! You're so adorable!" Sammy yippped playfully. "I agree! You are the cutest puppy ever!" The little yellow dog licked in between her fingers.

Buttercup made a face. "You better wash your hands if you want to have some of my crackers." She was leaning against the doorway that led to the kitchen, a package of Ritz crackers in her hand.

Blossom unlatched the doggy cage, and the door swung open. "Sammy, go home." Sammy cocked her head toward Blossom and broke out into a run toward her. Right as she was about to enter her cage, she swerved, scampering over to Buttercup instead. Buttercup smiled and leaned over to scratch the playful dog behind the ears. "Sammy, go home!" Blossom commanded again, more forcefully this time. She pointed to the cage. Sammy's long pink tongue rolled out of her mouth, and she clumsily entered her cage.

Bubbles giggled. "She is such a sweetheart!"

Blossom smiled. The dog hadn't sounded like a good idea when they had first gotten her, but she was starting to rub off on Blossom. "She can be annoying at times, but overall, she's a good girl."

"She just needs to be trained. That's all." Buttercup added. She popped a cracker into her mouth. Dry cracker bits stuck to her lip. Going back to her messenger bag, she pulled out her notebook and school textbooks. Piling them in her arms, she walked down the carpeted hallway into the living room.

Blossom's living room was a small rectangle, with a pair of sliding doors to the right that led to the backyard. A wooden deck was built outside the door with a picnic table and an awning for the the summer. A railing surrounded the perimeter.

The room's carpeting was white and stainless. On the north wall hung a flat screen tv, and directly below was a half circle glass table. On the table was an AT&T box, a Wii, a BlueRay DVD player, and two picture frames. One of Blossom and Kasey as 4 and 8 year olds at a beach in Florida when they went for vacation 10 years ago. The other picture was of Blossom's dad with Blossom on his lap at Christmas time, about 4 years ago. Buttercup shuddered. Sally must have forgotten to take that one down.

A mahogany coffee table sat in the middle of the room, directly in front of the television. A grey suade corner couch surrounded the table. Off to the left of the room was a door that led to a bathroom. To the left of that was a staircase that would lead to Blossom and Kasey's bedrooms on the second story.

Buttercup dropped her books on the table. Bubbles neatly placed her books and assignments on the table. Blossom dumped hers on the couch, then wandered into the kitchen. Tugging on the fridge handle, she opened it, and pulled out a bottle of water. You guys want anything?" She hollard, looking at them from behind the counter. The sleek wood floor felt nice on her bare feet. It was the only room beside the two bathrooms that didn't have carpeted floors. "Water, 7-Up, or milk."

"Water!" Bubbles exclaimed. Blossom pulled an Ice Mountain water bottle from the fridge and threw it to Bubbles. She caught it underhand, unscrewed the cap, and took a sip.

"Milk!" Buttercup called back.

"Yoo-Hoo or 2%?" Blossom asked.

"Yoo-Hoo all the way, bro." Buttercup clarified eagerly. She looked around for an XBOX controller but came up empty. "Hey, Blossy, where's the XBOX controller?"

"In Kasey's room. Little brat convinced my mom into letting her have it as her personal game system." Blossom muttered disdainfully. She made her way back to the couch with a Yoo Hoo and a bottle of water for herself.

Buttercup reflexively caught the box of chocolate milk when it was chucked at her head. Ah, reflexes. Like how Spiderman knew the Green Goblin was gonna stab him with the glider without turning around. She stabbed the straw into the box. "Hey, did I leave my iPod here?"

Blossom nodded. "It's on my dresser."

Buttercup saluted. She leapt to her feet, and started up the stairs. "I will be back. "She announced, trotting up the stairs two at a time.

A moment after she vanished up the stairs, a pounding on the door caused the dog to start barking. Bubbles giggled. "It's ok Sammy." She soothed. Bubbles skipped down the hall to the door, where she was greeted by Brick, Boomer, and Butch.

Boomer was still wearing black jeans, a blue t-shirt, blue and white converse, and a wimpy jacket. His hair looked wet and tangled from the snow, and his face looked flushed.

Brick was wearing a red sweatshirt with a hood, saggy blue jeans, and red and white dc sneakers. His red cap helped cover up his neglected rope of hair that reached down his back.

Butch was wearing a grey lightweight jacket, a green belt, and blue jeans. Brown snow boots were laced up to his ankle. His hair was covered by his grey hood.

Bubbles smiled. "Hey guys! Come in!" She invited in a hospitable a tone. Silently they entered, and stripped out of their shoes and coats. Pulling down his hood, Butch revealed his hair to be spiked up in a volcano look. Bubbles blinked. "Nice hair, um..Ikuto."

Butch smiled. "I like yours too Bubbles." She rolled her eyes, flopping onto the couch beside Blossom.

"So this is Blossom's pad. Sweet." Boomer plopped down beside Bubbles, and Brick on the other side of Blossom.

"Hey Blossy." Brick greeted, trying to wrap an arm around her shoulder.

Blossom scowled, pulling away from his embrace. Brick made a face in mock hurt. Blossom narrowed her eyes. "That only works on Bubbles." Butch sat down at the end of the couch. Blossom's eyes widened at his hair. "What's with your hair style change, Ikuto?"

"Buttercup didn't like that other style very much. I could tell."

Bubbles rolled her eyes. "Like a new hair cut will impress her."

"That's what I tried telling him!" Brick raised a palm, subtly pointing it at make . He put his arm around Blossom's shoulder again, only to be a second time. What was her deal? She had been so friendly and seemed to have been flirting the past few days. Now it's as if she hated his guts. Did he do something wrong, or had he just misinterpreted her behavior the entire time?

Butch shrugged. A pounding on the steps drew their attention to Buttercup. Her green iPod was outlined in her back pocket with head phones hanging out. She grinned, smacking Butch upside the head with the back of her hand. "Finally, you got rid of that awkward ponytail!" Everyone excluding Buttercup burst into uncontrollable laughs. Buttercup studied each face in confusion. "What are you guys laughing about?"

"Nothing, Bittercup. But let's do this homework." Butch felt another hit on the back of the head. He looked up to see Buttercup glaring down at him. "What?"

"Don't call me Bittercup!" Buttercup Sat down at the coffee table, crisscrossed on the floor in front of her books.

"Maybe we should work on our homework." Bubbles conceded. Leaning forward, she hopped up from her spot on the couch, and sat to the left of Buttercup, with her own books.

"Maybe?! I have to it now. I don't want to get behind in my studies! How will I get into a good college if I don't take school seriously?" Blossom cried, flipping to a random page in her math book.

Everyone glanced at the floor, uncomfortable. "Freak much." Brick muttered. A smile crept onto his lips, but was swept away when Blossom socked him on the knee. Brick cringed. "Ow!"

Blossom shrugged. "Sorry. I've been called that too many times. Routine response."

Brick rubbed his sore knee. "Just say so next time. Geez."

"Okay, you two weirdos, let's just get some math done." Boomer reclined back in the plushy sofa. Nice couch. He really would enjoy that couch at their house.

"Boomer, wake up!" Butch snapped. Boomer sat up, looking a little tired.

Buttercup bit the eraser on the tip of her pencil. "Hmmm. Slope is equal to rise over run. What does that mean again?"

Brick Sat down on the floor, in between Blossom and Buttercup. Pulling out a piece of scrap paper, he drew a sloppy square. Plotting two points on the grid, he drew a line through the two dots. "When finding slope, you take any two points on the line and subtract y from y over x minus x." He drew an equation.

"That means y-y divided by x-x right?" Bubbles asked.

"Right." Boomer confirmed from behind and off to the right of her.

"What about the zero slope and undefined?" Buttercup asked.

Butch kneeled beside her. "Undefined is when the line is horizontal across the coordinate plain," Butch explained. "Zero slope is when the line is vertical."

"Oh ok." Buttercup nodded.

"Okay, so if point A is (0,-1) and point B is (-3,-7) what is the slope?" Brick asked. He slid the paper over to Blossom for her solve the problem.

Accepting the pencil, Blossom began solving the equation when a slight beep went off. She glanced down at the glowing belt on her waist. Her eyes widened and she shared a distressed look with Bubbles and Buttercup. "I think I left my phone in my room, and I need to call my mom. I forgot to...earlier." She lied. Jumping to her feet, she started at the stairs. "Buttercup, Bubbles, I need your help."

"Okay!" They said together, a nervousness in their voices. The scurried to the stairs, feeling the eyes of the guys' boring into their backs.

What do you need help getting your phone?" Brick narrowed eyes. Something wasn't right. There was a new atmosphere in the room.

Blossom smiled guiltily. "I lost it somewhere in my...um...room. and I need their help finding it!"

"Need help?" Butch asked. He could tell she was lying.

Boomer grit his teeth. This was not going well. Blossom shook her head as she bounced up the stairs, two at time. "Nope! Just stay there! Don't come up!" She disappeared upstairs.

Brick shook his head. "Somethings not right."

"What do you mean, Brick?" Boomer asked. He was shaking slightly.

"Well first of all," he stooped over the couch and picked up something pink. "Her phone is right here."

Butch jumped up from the couch. He held a finger to his lips as he creeped up the stairs. Brick was right behind him. Boomer sighed, as he inched after them. "Guys! This isn't a good idea." He whisper shouted.

His brothers ignored them. When Boomer reached the top of the stairs, he froze at the sight he saw. Brick and Butch both had their faces pressed against a white door with Blossom written in paper letters across the width. Both had perplexed looks on their faces. Boomer felt like passing out or crawling into a hole. They knew.

* * *

**Totally hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was actually, really fun to write. Please review. I love getting them. Thanks ppls! :DD**


End file.
